


Moonspell

by cheshire_carroll



Series: Moonspell Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, Deathly Hallows, F/M, Magic Bella Swan, Muggleborn, Non-Human Bella, Witch Bella Swan, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 62,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshire_carroll/pseuds/cheshire_carroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort has taken over Wizarding Britain, and muggleborn Bella Swan has fled England to live with her father in America. Unable to use magic and in constant fear of being found and thrown in Azkaban- or worse, Bella doesn't have time for romance, despite how drawn she is to the handsome vampire she sits next to in Biology. </p>
<p>Set during Twilight and the Deathly Hallows</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I am only writing this for my amusement, and for others amusement. I am not writing this for a profit of any kind.<br/>DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the images used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction & Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Bella is 16 in 'Twilight', not 17, and 'The Deathly Hallows' is set at the same time as the the first Twilight series book, approximately 2005, as opposed to 1997.

Voldemort has taken over Wizarding Britain, and muggleborn Bella Swan has fled England to live with her father in America. Unable to use magic and in constant fear of being found and thrown in Azkaban- or worse, Bella doesn't have time for romance, despite how drawn she is to the handsome vampire she sits next to in Biology.    

-

-

**INTRODUCTION:**

_About three things I was absolutely positive._

_First, Edward was a vampire._

_Second, there was a part of him- and I didn't know how dominant that part might be- that thirsted for my blood._

_And third, I had to stay the hell away from him- for both our sakes._

_-_

-

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Charlie met me at the airport. His face had more lines since the last time I'd seen it and his hair was greyer, but it was still undoubtedly him. When I caught sight of him, I couldn't help the exhausted smile that broke over my face and the moment I was within arms reach he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight.

If I hadn't been as physically and emotionally as I was, I'd probably feel awkward and slightly stunned– Charlie and I had never been the type for sharing physical affection. But I _was_ that tired and as my father held me in his arms, the inevitable tears started falling. Before I even realized it, I was crying great big ugly tears into his shoulder, my whole body shaking with the force of them, and Charlie was rubbing my back and making soothing noises. "It's gonna be okay, Bells, it's gonna be okay." He assured me, over and over again.

It took longer then I would have liked, but eventually I regained enough control to stop the tears and I stepped back slightly, wiping across my eyes with the back of my hand. Charlie gently took my hands, small and cold, in his own warm, calloused ones and looked at me with serious eyes that were perfect copies of my own. "You'll be safe here." He said firmly and there was a fierce promise in his voice and expression.

Still, I couldn't help my doubt. I knew my father could keep me safe from the ordinary monsters of the world– but I wasn't in danger from ordinary monsters and even as I gave Charlie a watery smile of thanks I couldn't help but wonder just how safe I would be in the sleepy town of Forks, Washington.

Together, Charlie and I located my luggage with very little difficulty. My Hogwarts trunk stood out amongst all the normal bags and suitcases, gaining me more then a few strange looks– less then they would if I'd been travelling with Griselda, though.

Speaking of the feathery menace– "Is the bird cage still set up?" I asked Charlie, my voice only a little rough from the crying, and he nodded.

"Took it out of the garage straight after you called." He assured me and I forced my tired, downcast features into a small but genuine smile.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem kiddo. Ready to go h-home?" He stumbled slightly over the last word, but something inside me warmed slightly at the sound of it– _home_.

"Yeah. I'm ready." I told him, and I meant it.

It was quiet, awkward almost, as we made our way through the airport and over to where Charlie's cruiser was parked. Watching Charlie grunt as he lifted up my trunk made my heart hurt and the corners of my mouth turn down. One flick of my wand and all that trouble would be gone, my trunk either levitated or made as light as a feather. But right now that was impossible– and it was all because of the Trace, the charm put on underage witches and wizards to detect when they cast magic that was currently being used by the corrupted British Ministry of Magic to round up any underage witches and wizards on the run.

Witches and wizards like me. I couldn't use magic without notifying the very people I'd just fled Britain to get away from of my whereabouts– and I wasn't under any illusion that that couldn't quite possibly end up being my death sentence. 

"Three months," I told myself quietly, speaking aloud under my breath. "Just three months." Because in three months I would turn seventeen. In three months the Trace would be lifted.

In three months I would be free to use my magic.

"You okay, Bells?" Charlie asked, his voice audibly concerned, and I started slightly, realizing I'd been staring at nothing for who knew how long. A light blush warmed my cheeks and I nodded.

"Y-yeah, just..." I released a deep, shuddering breath. "I'm still processing everything." I admitted.

"It's okay." Charlie said quietly and I gave him a sad smile.

"Not yet. But it will be."

One day it would be okay. Just not today.

The drive to Forks was mostly silent, neither Charlie or I talking. He kept shooting me furtive worried looks which I half noticed but my thoughts were too preoccupied by the fear still sitting heavy inside me to pay them much attention. Because I was still afraid– _devastatingly_ so– and not only for myself and now for my muggle father who I'd quite possibly just painted a target on, but for those who were fighting and for the ones I'd left behind when I'd fled Britain, especially my best friend in the entire world; Luna Lovegood.

Was she alright? I wondered, a little desperately. Had the Carrows hurt her, trying to get information on me? Was she suffering right now? Oh sweet Rowena, _Luna_...

I had to blink back a fresh wave of tears as the terrible fear gripped me and twisted in my chest. Luna Lovegood was my first and best friend from age eleven onwards. We were misfits together; Luna because she was, well, _loony_ , and me because as well being quiet and almost paralysingly shy, I was an American muggleborn and so was suffering from double the cultural shock.

Luna will be safe, I told myself, sternly– she _ha_ _d_ to be safe; she was a pureblood, after all. Not like me.

She wasn't a _mudblood_.

It hadn't taken us long to realise that I couldn't stay in Britain, that not even Hogwarts was safe after Death Eaters had taken over the Ministry. Less then a week after the school year began it had become abundantly clear that I was going to have to run, along with all the other muggleborns in the school. The Carrows... I couldn't help my automatic shudder, the metallic taste of fear suddenly thick in my mouth.

Within a mere handful of days the Carrows had earned themselves a terrifying reputation when it came to discipline, with the smallest of transgressions resulting in the most horrendous of punishments– and it was muggleborns, halfbloods and the children of blood traitors who were targeted the most.

Oh Luna, I thought desperately, praying to a god I didn't even believe as nausea welled up inside me, oh Luna... _please_ be safe!

"Bella?" Charlie's voice broke me out of my thoughts again, but this this time I realised he'd done it because I was on the verge of crying or plunging into panic attack– or both. My breathing was fast and shallow, my vision was blurred from unshed tears and my hands were clenched together so tightly that I could the hard sting of my nails digging into the soft flesh of my palm.

I worked on calming my breathing the same way that Luna used to talk me through my fits of anxiety, relaxing the muscles in my body one by one and loosening my hands. The skin on my palms had been broken in places and I eyed the red smears with a sort of detachment. Blood had used to bother me as a child; the smell of it had made me sick and I'd even passed out from exposure a few times.

It didn't bother me anymore. Hadn't for some time now. It was funny how life and death situations involving being half drenched in blood could rewrite what had been such an integral part of what made up who I was.

The battle in the Department of Mysteries had changed a lot, though. Overcoming my severe childhood aversion to blood had only been one of many outcomes of that horrible night.

Charlie handed my a tissue to clean my hands and face and wipe my nose. He didn't ask if I was okay– he knew that I wasn't and I knew that I wasn't. Instead he asked me; "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I really don't." I told him honestly. "Not yet."

"Okay." Charlie nodded, and to my relief that was that.

Nearly a half hour passed in comfortable silence before he spoke up again. "I found a good car for you, really cheap." He said and I blinked in surprise.

"On this short a notice?" I asked, ignoring the suspicious way he said 'a good car _for you_ ' as opposed to just 'a good car'– I wasn't as clumsy as I once was, the massive amount of exercise and agility it took to get around Hogwarts assured that, as did the fact that my classes weren't exactly the 'sit down and take notes type', but I still wasn't the most coordinated person. Charlie was well-aware of my lack of coordination, I assumed he had compensated for that fact in some way– I was far more focused on the fact it had only been about a day ago that he'd learned I was coming to stay in Forks. That Charlie had managed to acquire a car for me already was highly suspicious.

"Er, yeah," my father scratched behind his ear, looking a bit more like his normal awkward self as he glanced sheepishly across at me. "I actually bought it for you a few months ago... I was planning for it to be a present for your seventeenth birthday. I know that's special for– for your world."

A very real smile spread across my face as heat bloomed in my chest, helping to dislodge the icy weight of the fear. "Thank you dad." I told him warmly. His cheeks had turned a little pink even as he smiled back.

"Don't thank me yet. It's not exactly a Mercedes." He joked.

"What type of car is it?" I asked, curious. I didn't know a lot about cars, but I knew a bit– enough to identify the different brand names, at least.

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy." Charlie explained and I had several questions about my new car, but settled for just the one.

"Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" Charlie asked, glancing over at me.

"Vaguely," I said, frowning in thought. La Push is the small Indian reservation on the coast and I could faintly recall visiting a man with long dark hair and russet skin, but not well enough to make out his features. "I remember his daughters better– Rachel and... Rebecca, I think?" I glanced to Charlie for confirmation.

"That's right," he said, looking a touch surprised that I'd remembered as much as I had. "Well, he's in a wheelchair now and has been for a few years, so he can't drive anymore. He offered to sell it to me cheap a couple of months ago."

"Thank you dad." I said, genuinely pleased about the prospect of having my own transport– I just hoped that my police chief father would be open to helping me forge a fake license.

Charlie blinked. "You're not going to ask about the year?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"Um, year?" I give him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you want to know when he bought it?" He clarified, his voice a touch nervous, "as in... how old it is?" I shook my head.

"No, I trust you dad." I said honestly and my father actually blushed at that, hastily turning to look ahead at the road.

"Thanks Bells." His voice was slightly gruff as he said that and I tried not to smile at his embarrassment, succeeding mostly because of my own embarrassment.

Like I said, Charlie and I weren't exactly the outwardly affectionate type.

A yawn escaped me and I leaned against the car window, staring out at the surroundings. It was beautiful, here. Everything was green; the trees with their trunks covered in moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns... It reminded me of the tamer parts of the Forbidden Forest, where we went sometimes during Care of Magical Creatures to look at the unicorn and thestral herds– and we'd even visited a dryad, that one time. The memory made me smile, albeit sadly.

Forks might be beautiful enough, but I'd trade its beauty for the wildness of the Forest anytime.

Eventually we made it to Charlie's small two-bedroomed house where, parked in the driveway, was my new truck.

I fell in love at first sight. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. It looked like one of those solid iron affairs that never get damaged– the kind you saw at the scene of an accident surrounded by pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed with its paint unscratched.

"It's brilliant!" I exclaimed, with the first real bit of enthusiasm I'd felt since arriving in America.

"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said, his voice gruff again in his embarrassment. "Welcome home, Bella."

Turning to face him, I smiled. "It's good to be back." I said. And I actually meant it.

I didn't used to like Forks. As a young child I had detested it, instead loving Phoenix with its sun and blistering heat and vigorous, sprawling city. But after spending nine months a year for the last six years in Britain, in a relatively isolated and very old-fashioned castle, I'd grown to... maybe not _love_ , but certainly to gain a fondness for the beauty of solitude and for the cold, the rain, and even the snow. Forks, with its near-constant cover of clouds, rained more then any other place in the United States of America.

To me, that was perfect. A sort of home away from home considering that since age eleven, Hogwarts had been my home.

-

-

My room looked exactly how I'd left it from when I was last in Forks during the summer holidays the year before, with the light blue painted walls, the bronze door and window frames, the feather-patterned curtains around the window and the bird-cage set up in the corner. The bookshelf held a mix of magical and muggle texts, the desk had an inkwell hollowed out in the wood and there was a new dust bin in the corner.

A sudden movement caught my attention and another real smile crossed my face. "Grizzy!" I exclaimed happily as my owl swooped through the open window.

Griselda, who I named so in a moment of pique, let out a loud hoot that had Charlie slamming his palms over his ears as I held out my arm, letting her perch on it. "Hey beautiful," I murmured, reaching out to tickle under her beak. She gave me an affectionate nip as if to say she'd missed me. "Love you too, beautiful girl." I crooned and the owl let out a much softer hoot before flying over to the Cage she never spent much time in and I always left open so she could come and go as she pleased, making her way inside and over to the little dish where Charlie had cut up some fresh fruit. The thoughtful gesture by my father had me feeling embarrassingly weepy, though I put that on my current emotional state.

"Thank you... for everything." I still told him as I turned back around to face at him. My voice shook slightly and threatened to crack, and Charlie's face softened.

"Of course Bells. Anything." He promised. For a moment I thought he might stay, might ask why I had to flee England and why I was so obviously distraught despite the way I was trying– and failing– to hide it, but instead he just gave me one last small smile. "The bathroom's free all night if you feel like a shower. I'll order us some pizza."

I nodded and he retreated, leaving me to myself and giving me time to gather my thoughts, a gesture I appreciated.

I unpacked slowly, separating my muggle and magical belongings. The witch things I mostly kept in my trunk which I locked and pushed under my bed, with the exception of my wand and a small stack of my course-books. The course-books I added to my bookshelf, but my wand I decided to keep on me.

I might not be able to use it except in the case of an emergency but the fact was an emergency wasn't exactly as improbable as I'd like it to be. In fact, the probability of experiencing some sort of emergency was actually a lot higher for me then the probability of there not been one.

I couldn't help but shudder a little the depressing thought.

Taking in the stiffness of my body, partly caused by stress but mostly from trying to sleep on a plane, I decided to take Charlie up on his offer of a shower.

The warm water felt like heaven, but it also relaxed my body and mind enough for me to become aware of just how tired I really was– tired enough that I barely made it back to my bed before falling fast asleep, the first time I'd been able to in the last forty-eight hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

_I'd been back at Hogwarts for a week when the summons arrived for me in the morning post:_ _'Isabella Marie Swan, you are hereby being summoned to appear before the Muggle-Born Registration Commission.'_

_That's when I knew I had to run._

-

-

I woke up at around midday. As I yawned and stretched, I observed that at sometime during the night Charlie had pulled a blanket over me, as I was only wearing the towel I'd wrapped around myself last night when I'd left the shower. My cheeks went a touch pink at the thought and I firmly banished it from my mind.

Griselda was fast asleep perched on top of the cage, her head tucked under her wing. She was a beautiful owl, with glossy, sooty grey feathers, a heart shaped marking around her face and large, liquid-looking black eyes. Fiercely independent, she was a gift from Luna for my thirteenth birthday and not much of a pet. Like all post owls, she seemed to have a sixth sense about when I needed her but otherwise I could go weeks without seeing her– she caught her own food, found her own sources of water and slept out in the wild. I almost envied her freedom, when I felt so trapped. 

Glad that I'd had the foresight to do all my unpacking the day before, I dressed quickly and warmly in jeans and a thick woollen sweater before making my way downstairs. Charlie was already sitting in the lounge and watching television but he turned and smiled at me when he heard me come down. "Morning sleepy-head." He teased and I blushed slightly.

"Don't you have work?" I asked and his smile widened. 

"It's Sunday, Bella." He reminded me and my cheeks darkened in my embarrassment. 

"Sorry... time difference." I mumbled. 

"Well you must have been pretty tired. I came up to get you for dinner and found you passed out on your bed." He noted. 

"I haven't been able to sleep properly for a while." I answered his not-question honestly. Charlie's lips pursed slightly but once again, he didn't press for answers and I was thankful for it. I wasn't ready to talk about why I'd had to flee for my life, and if I was being honest I wasn't sure that I ever would be. 

"So, after breakfast– well, lunch really– is there anything you want to do?" he asked instead, getting up to join me as I moved towards the kitchen.

"I don't really know." I admitted to him as I opened the cupboards, glancing back over my shoulder to give him a quick smile of thanks when I spotted a newly purchased box of my favourite cereal. Pouring myself out a bowl of it, I pondered his question. "I guess... I guess I didn't really think that far ahead. I just... had to get out of Britain." 

Charlie fixed me with another long look, but again didn't say anything. Instead, he had a suggestion for me– "what do you think about attending high school?" 

The local high school of Forks– which was, in fact, the _only_ high school in Forks– was rather unimaginatively named 'Forks High School'. From what I vaguely remembered, it had a total number of about three and a half hundred students, which wasn't much less then the Hogwarts population. When I considered Charlie's idea, it was the thought that the kids here had grown up together– their grandparents must have been toddlers together– that had me hesitating. While I'd been spending more and more time in Forks over the last few years, I'd only spent it with Charlie. I didn't know any of the people in Forks my age and I would be the new girl; the daughter of the police chief's runaway bride who was supposedly from Phoenix yet had somehow picked up a slight British accent that I didn't know how I was ever going to be able to explain.

Even without the accent, though, I already knew that I'd be a curiosity at Forks High and all I wanted right now was to be invisible.

But if I didn't go to high school, what would I do? I didn't know how long this war was going to go on for and I didn't even know for sure if the Light were going to win it. I couldn't help the icy sliver of fear that slid down my spine at that awful, awful thought.

What I did know for a fact was that, for now anyway, I was stuck hiding in the muggle world and if I wanted to survive this was where I'd have to stay. Graduating from a muggle high school would certainly go a long way towards assuring that it was possible for me to have some sort of future in the muggle world.

"I guess that's a good idea." I finally answered Charlie, the words dragging reluctantly but honestly from my mouth. His mouth quirked slightly at my clear dislike of the idea but as I didn't mention it, he didn't mention it either. 

"I thought you'd say that." He said instead. "I'll ring the principal later today about enrolment."

"I thought you said it was Sunday?" I said, surprised.

"Yes, but I'm fishing buddies with Norman," He explained, "I'll ring him and ask for a favor. We can probably get you starting as early as Monday."

"Terrific." I said flatly, pulling a face. He laughed. 

"Did you study any, er, muggle subjects at Hogwarts? You're going to need to do six subjects to graduate and we'll have to, er, forge a few records." He explained and I nibbled on my bottom lip as I considered it. 

"Arithmancy is closely related to math and we did have to write a lot of essays which at least gives me a partial basis for English, but... that's honestly about it. Though you could add P.E. to that, I suppose." Charlie started slightly, looking up at me surprised.

"P.E.? _You_?" he asked, trying and failing to hide his incredulousness. A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth.

"Yes I'm actually not that bad at sports now. That must come as a bit of a shock, I imagine." I teased him.

"Hells yes." He nodded, "I love you to pieces, Bells, but you were the clumsiest, most uncoordinated kid I knew. You couldn't walk along a flat surface without tripping." I laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm much better now. Can even run along that surface without tripping." I joked and we shared a smile before I started thinking aloud. "I could do Home Ec. That doesn't require too much background knowledge and I imagine after five years of potions with Professor Snape– well four years with him, one year with Slughorn– that I'm pretty damn good at following recipes."

"So that's P.E., Home Ec, math and English. That's a start." Charlie said and I sighed. 

"Yeah, but that's it. None of my other classes even slightly cross over with any muggle subjects."

"What about history?" Charlie thought, out loud.

"That could work," I agreed after a slight pause. "I know quite a bit of magical history, and I'm sure there has to be crossovers. I can do that, I'd just have to be careful about adding information not in the syllabus. Well, that's five I suppose... I just need one more."

"Why don't you try one of the science courses," Charlie suggested, "it might be too difficult, but it might not. You never know." The thought of physics made me cringe, especially considering the fact I broke the laws of it on a daily basis– or at least I had when I'd been able to use my magic– and I considered chemistry but the thought of it made my head hurt. That left Biology, which I wasn't overly keen on either, but figured it had to be better then the alternatives. 

"I'll do Biology, then." I told my father.

"And that makes six." Charlie stated, satisfied. 

"That makes six." I agreed, hoping I hadn't just made a terrible mistake. 

-

-

After talking to the principal, Charlie drove us up to Port Angeles to buy the supplies I was going to need for school. I had a surprising amount of fun picking out different pens and notebooks– it was going to be weird not using parchment and quills, I could already tell. I also picked out a brightly coloured book-bag to store my things.

We then went to a bookstore where I bought the required reading for my English class, then to an art shop to purchase several bottles of ink– after using a quill for so long I'd gotten attached, and I knew that nowhere in Forks would sell ink.

"Anything else?" I asked Charlie, who checked the scribbled list he made during the phone-call with the Forks High principal.

"No, Norman says the school can provide the rest." He said with obvious relief. He wasn't much of a shopper– I didn't used to be either, but being friends with Isobel MacDougal meant that I had to learned over time to grow a tolerance towards it. 

Isobel was one of my dorm-mates and someone who I considered to be a friend. I had two other people I considered myself close to, not including Luna– a girl in Gryffindor called Ginny Weasley and Sue Li, another one of my dorm mates. Sue and her family had left Britain and returned to China when Voldemort's return was confirmed but Isobel had stayed, as had Ginny– both of them, as well as Luna, were from pureblood families and the MacDougals were considered to be among wizarding nobility. They would be safe from the Death Eaters in that sense. 

Isobel MacDougal had a sharp tongue and a wicked sense of humor, as well as a sexy Scottish brogue that generated her a fair bit of interest from the male population of Hogwarts. She' was gorgeous and rich and she knew it– her self-confidence was honestly awe-inspiring. Sue, on the other hand, was almost her exact opposite. She was a slight, timid but very sweet girl, with a gentle smile and kind eyes. In our first year she spoke very little English which had made her very shy about making friends, but a very determined Isobel had pulled her out of her shell and she proved to be smart as a whip, as well as having a surprisingly bold sense of humour.

And then there was Ginny, fiery, passionate Ginny who never did things halfway. I became friends with her in our second year after she defended Luna– in a very loud and curse-ready manner– when a group of Gryffindor girls were bullying her. She lived only a ten minute walk from Luna's house in Ottery St Catchpole, which I considered my 'home away from home', and we visited each other over frequently over the holidays and had slept over together at either house more times then I could count.  

I missed them all so much.Especially Luna. I missed her so much my chest hurt and I felt sick to my stomach.

I was surprised, to be honest, that I actually made any friends at Hogwarts. I didn't relate well to people my age, never had. In fact, I didn't relate well to people, period.

When I was younger, I used to wonder if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain, I had thought. But Luna... in Luna I finally found someone else who looked at the world through different eyes. And we'd been inseparable ever since.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE:**

 

Breakfast the next morning was a quiet affair. Charlie sat across the table from me and read his newspaper, while I ate my cereal, pausing only to feed bits of toast to Griselda, who was perched up on the back of the chair beside me. 

After I finished eating, I retreated to the bathroom to shower. As I dried my hair, my eyes crept across to the mirror, to examine my appearance with a critical eye. I had no idea how I was supposed to pull off the whole Phoenix look- I was about as far from tan, blonde and sporty as you could get. I had the sort of pale, ivory skin that spoke of spending very little time in the sun, and I didn't even have the excuse of blue eyes or red hair for it- no, my hair was long, straight and dark brown. My eyes were brown too, though they were a few shades lighter then my hair; closer in colour to chocolate or chestnuts then mahogany. 

As I peered closer in the mirror, I wished I could blame the light for my sallow-looking reflection. My skin could be pretty, but the stress I was under had made me thinner, more pallid, and my eyes looked too big in a face that was too skinny. I sighed and watched as my breath fogged up the mirror. Great. 

Abandoning the mirror, I dragged my fingers through my damp, tangled hair, and made my way back to my bedroom, moving robotically as I dressed in a pair of jeans, thick woollen socks and a warm, light blue sweater.

I couldn't resist pulling my Ravenclaw pin out of my trunk, wanting some piece of the school I loved, the world I loved, to hold on to, and discreetly slid it into place next to one of the pearly buttons of the sweater.

An anxiety I couldn't quite place was pulsing through me, and it took me a minute or two to figure out that I was actually nervous and I almost laughed out loud- how could I possibly be nervous about starting muggle high school, when I was currently on the hit-list of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named thanks to both my blood status and my friendship with various 'Undesirables'?

"Don't be stupid, Bella." I told myself, sternly, before locating my new satchel filled with my school supplies and placing my wand inside. 

There. I was ready.

-

-

It was drizzling outside, not enough to soak me through immediately, as I reached for the house key that I knew Charlie always kept hidden for me under the eaves by the door and locked up, before hurrying over to my truck.

Inside the truck was nice and dry, and it was very clean, though the tan upholstered seats smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline and peppermint. 

The truck's engine started quickly when I turned the key, but very loudly. Well, a truck this old was bound to have a flaw, I reasoned. The radio worked, though, when I tried it, which was definitely a bonus.

Finding the local high school wasn't difficult as Charlie had driven us past it the day before, after our shopping trip. I was glad he had, as it wasn't immediately obvious it was a school- it looked more like a collection of matching houses built with maroon-colored bricks.

I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading  _Front Office_. No one else was parked here, so I was pretty sure it was off limits, but decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around cluelessly in the rain.

I stepped out of my truck and walked quickly down the little stone path, and inside the building. Brightly lit and a touch too warm; it was a small office with an attached little waiting area. It had padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpets, notices and awards cluttering up the walls and a big clock that was ticking loudly and irritatingly. 

The large red-haired woman wearing glasses and a purple t-shirt looked up, as she heard the door close. "May I help you?" she asked in a voice that wasn't exactly overly-friendly.

"Um, I'm Bella Swan." I told her, and her eyes lit up slightly in awareness.

"Miss Swan," she smiled, "I have your schedule around here somewhere." I waited uncomfortably as she started to look through a stack of papers on her desk. "Your father rang yesterday to get you all set up." I waited for a few moments for her to produce the forms.

"Here it is, and these forms are for you to give the teachers, so they can sign them. You need to bring me your forms at the end of the day." She informed me, finally recovering the apparently elusive schedule. 

It seemed simple enough, a stupid wasteful step, but simple. Of course I'd be in class today, did they think that I was plotting to get my schedule and then, since the teachers were none the wiser, just never go?

She gave me a map too, but six years of navigating my way around Hogwarts meant I only had to look at it once before heading off to my first class, after moving my truck to the student car park, where the nicest car was a shiny silver Volvo.

I kept my head down, my face hidden behind a curtain of hair, as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. Finding building three, where my first class was located, was, as I predicted, a piece of cake.

The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. Feeling the dampness of my sweater, I wished I'd thought to bring a coat of my own. I was used to being able to cast a drying spell on my clothes if they got wet, so it hadn't even crossed my mind that I might need a jacket to protect myself from the rain.

I took my slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked when he saw my name- something I found mildly amusing, and similar in nature to the looks I saw directed at Ginny's crush Harry Potter. 

At least Mr. Mason didn't make me introduce myself to the class, and he did send me to an empty desk at the back of the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me when I was behind them. Though I have to say, a few of them still managed it.

Sighing, I looked down at the reading list the teacher had given me. I recognized ' _Romeo and Juliet_ ' and ' _Wuthering Heights_ ', but that was about it. The rest- Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner- I'd seen other Ravenclaws read, I'd even seen a few in the school library, but I hadn't actually read them myself. I was slightly annoyed they didn't have any Jane Austen books- those I had actually read, they'd been gifts from Renée, and after the visit from the American Ministry of Magic representative and subsequent revelation of my magical status, those had been few and far between. 

When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair as black as an oil slick made as if to lean across the aisle to talk to me. I purposefully knocked my book off my desk to have an excuse to duck away from him and then fled from the room before he had a chance to try chatting again.

I wasn't here to make friends- and how could you truly be friends with someone when you couldn't even be honest with them? 

Besides, I had friends.  _My_  friends. And no one could even come close to replacing them.

Most of my morning passed the same way. My next class was Home Ec., and then Math, where we were studying trigonometry. I'd already covered something similar in Arithmancy, so had no trouble keeping up. The most challenging part of the class had been the teacher, Mr. Varner, making me introduce myself. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, though- I used to be incredibly shy, but after all that had happened I was well past being embarrassed of public speaking- that didn't mean I liked it, though. 

By the time lunch came, I'd (reluctantly) made acquaintances with a short, curly haired brunette by the name of Jessica who sat next to me in Math. She chatted a lot, and I didn't try to keep up with her, instead tried to figure out a polite way to get away from her.

I couldn't think of one in time, which led to me sitting at the end of a table filled with several of her friends. I recognized one of them as the boy who tried speaking to me in English, whose name turned out to be Eric. 

The only one at the table I halfway liked was a shy looking, dark-haired girl who had at least one Asian parent and was wearing with thick glasses. She gave me a small smile, but didn't join the others in their game of twenty (thousand) questions, each of which I either avoided or deflected. 

With every second that passed (and every bloody question that was asked), I liked her- and her continued silence- even more.

It was sitting there, with one pleasant and six nosy strangers, that I felt my magic hum inside me and the hairs on the back of my neck prickle in warning. 

I felt my body stiffen as about a hundred different scenarios ran through my head, most of them involving Death Eaters and Snatchers and even- somewhat irrationally- the terrifying, snake-faced Voldemort.

Sucking in a deep breath, I crossed the fingers of my left hand while under the table I let my wand slide out of my sleeve and fastened my right hand tightly over the handle, and turned my head slightly, only to have to bite back a very undignified scream.

Five figures had just entered the cafeteria, moving with the sleek sort of grace no human could achieve. And that wasn't the only otherworldly aspect about them- the devastatingly, inhuman beauty? The chalky pale skin? The dark, purplish, bruise-like shadows under those dark, dark eyes?

It had taken me less then a second to identify what they were. And as the terrifying realization washed through me, I felt my heart start thudding erratically in my chest.

Vampires.

Vampires in bloody  _Forks_ of all places!

As two of them turned my way- perhaps prompted by my stuttering heart, or the cry I'd barely managed to muffle- I had to work to hide the blatant terror from my face.

The two looking at me were stunning, just like any vampire. Both were boys, one huge and muscled with dark curly hair cut short, and the other lanky, less bulky, with untidy, odd bronze-colored hair. 

The large one looked at me with no small amount of curiosity on his face, while the bronze-haired one's expression remained blank. I held their gaze for half a second, before turning back around, looking down at my lap, where my wand rested, a reassuring weight. 

What were they doing here? What were  _vampires_  doing at a mugg- a  _human_  high school? Why did it look like they were pretending to be  _students_?

In my anxiety I realized my face had paled, and the fingernails of my left hand were digging into my palm with almost enough pressure to reopen the row of arc-shaped, barely healed over cuts along my palm- I did  _not_  want to start bleeding in a room with five vampires. 

"I see you've noticed the Cullens." Jessica said, and I looked up at her confused.

"Who?" 

Jessica rolled her eyes, and my general indifference and slight irritation towards her merged more into dislike.

"The Cullens. The people who just walked in." She stated, her words slower as if she was talking to an idiot.

My eyes widened slightly with realization- she was talking about the vampires. I had to bite back a slight snort at that- yeah, the ' _people_ ' who'd just walked in. "Ah." I said, finally. "Right."

"Mm," Jessica leaned in slightly, her voice hushed as if she was telling me a great secret. Pity that a vampire's hearing was about ten times as good as a human's. Jessica may as well be shouting at the top of her lungs, and they'd hear her just as easily. "The two blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and the three others are Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen. They're all the adopted children of Doctor Cullen and his wife."

My previous amusement vanished. Two more? I thought, somewhat helplessly. Sweet Rowena, this  _sucked_  (no pun intended).

Witches and wizards were born with a natural defense against vampires- our blood, while it smelled the same as a muggle's, wouldn't make a vampire's throat burn with thirst. Instead, it acted almost like a soothing agent.

There were also, of course, a plethora of spells that could be used to restrain, destroy and ward away vampires. Pity I couldn't use my wand for another three bloody months. 

I resisted the urge to thud my head against the table.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR:**  


I realized that Jessica was staring at me, after her big explanation, as if she was expecting a response. I looked back at her, a tad bewildered. What was I supposed to say?

"Um... so... strange names?" I offered when everyone eagerly continued to wait for me to respond. Jessica gave me an incredulous look.

"That's all you have to say? Are you blind, or something? They're gorgeous!" she exclaimed. I shrugged.

"Well yeah, I suppose." Because they were. They were extremely gorgeous, in fact. "I've seen better." I added, because unlike my table mates, I had seen full-blooded Veela before, and Veela beat vampires in the looks department any day. They were so otherworldly in their beauty that they would never be able to pretend to be human. 

Everyone at the table other then Angela gave me looks of disbelief (and I could have sworn I'd heard a growl from the vampires' table), but doesn't comment on my dismissal. The blonde who reminded me slightly of Pansy Parkinson, a malicious Slytherin girl in the year above me, chose then to speak up. 

"They're all together. Like,  _together_  together. Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice. And they  _live_  together!" Her voice is condescending, and I fight the urge to grind my teeth, deciding I've had enough of this.

Shoving my wand in my satchel, I stand abruptly, slightly surprised and very wary as the smallest Cullen, Alice, rose too, her tray holding an unopened soda and unbitten apple. Alice Cullen was tiny, extremely thin and not even five feet tall if I had to guess, with short, inky hair.

As I tried not to stomp in my irritation over to the bin to discard my own barely touched lunch- the blonde really was far too similar to Parkinson- Alice Cullen practically danced over to the bin she moved so gracefully, our elbows brushing together slightly as she tips out her tray. As I tried not to flinch too obviously, she gave me a small, curious sort of smile before turning and gliding out through the back door.

I held back my shiver, unable to help the intense vulnerability I was feeling. I turned to the opposite exit Alice took, slipping my hand into my satchel and rooting around in it until I found my wand again. I gave a small sigh as my fingers closed around the smooth, polished wood. Even though I couldn't use it, it still gave me a certain sense of security.

I spent the rest of lunch waiting inside the classroom where Biology- my next class- was held, taking the time to flip through the first few pages of the course book, trying to figure out if I understood any of it. Several frustrated signs and groans later had me under the firm impression that no, I didn't know a thing.

Why on earth had I agreed to Charlie's "bright idea" that I try one of the science classes? I wondered, bleakly; I should have stuck with photography, or something.

Was it too late to swap?

The nasally sound of the school bell interrupted my mournful thoughts, and as a handful of students came trickling in, I resigned myself to suffering through an hour of not understanding a single word spoken.

Gathering up my books, I walked up to the front of the room to wait for the teacher to arrive so he could sign my slip. I then stiffened slightly as one of the vampire's walked- well, glided- into the room.

It was the youngest looking male, with the bronze-hair. As if sensing my gaze, his eyes turned to meet mine and I felt an odd tingling sensation in my stomach. I swallowed, nervously, looking away. Thankfully the teacher arrived then, and he spent a few minutes telling me the rules of the classroom, before signing my slip and sending me to the only spare seat left in the room- the one next to the vampire. My stomach sinks.

Oh Merlin.

I shuffled down the aisle between the seats, refusing to meet the vampire's gaze as I sat down beside him, and pulled out my notebook and three different colored pens.

It was only when he coughed lightly that I made myself turn and look at him. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." He introduced himself, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Bella Swan." I said, forcing myself to smile slightly. Curiosity was evident in his gaze- a strong, strong curiosity- and I guessed that my scent was the cause of it.

He looks like he's about to open his mouth and start talking, but before he can, and much to my relief, Mr. Banner, the teacher, started his lecture. I let my hair fall as a dark curtain between us, and tried to focus my attention on the lecture- something about cellular anatomy?

But I couldn't help sneaking small glances at him, through the curtain of my hair. I'm almost regretting my brisk introduction, as he had seemed rather genuine in his greeting.

He's a vampire, Bella, I remind myself. A monster. Don't you forget that.

But as his eyes met mine, on an ill-timed peek, the warm, friendly smile he gives me before I can turn away makes my heart skip a beat, and my cheeks warm.

I'm relieved when the bell rings, and I'm one of the first out of the room, sweeping my things hurriedly into my satchel before fleeing. Unfortunately, a baby-faced boy with carefully gelled pale blonde hair steps into my path. "Aren't you Isabella Swan?" he says and a wave of irritation flutters through me- well duh! Who else would I be?

"Bella." I correct him, hoping my tone isn't too short.

"I'm Mike." He says. There's a few seconds of silence before I realize he's expecting me to respond.

"Um, hi Mike."

"Do you need any help finding your next class?" he asks. I shake my head.

"I'm headed to gym, actually. I should be able to find it." I tell him, before my heart sinks as his face brightens considerably.

"That's my next class too!" Resigning myself to his company, I let him walk beside me to class. He was a chatterer, and didn't seem to be able to take the hint that I wasn't really up to a conversation right now.

When he lingered by me instead of heading to the dressing room, my irritation levels just about doubled. "Excuse me, I have to go talk to the teacher." I interrupt him, and I hurry away before he can offer to accompany me to the teacher too.

The gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform and told me we were playing volleyball. "Do you want to join in?" he offered. I hesitated for a second before agreeing.

It wasn't actually that hard. Four games of volleyball were running simultaneously, but there was only one ball per game and it didn't a) fly by itself or b) try to crash into you, which made it much easier then the times when I'd been forced to play Quidditch.

It wasn't that I was bad at flying. On the contrary, I think it's one of the only sports I'm actually reasonably good at, if flying counts as a sport. Sure, my first lesson didn't start great. No matter how many times I said up, the broom remained stubbornly on the ground. It probably didn't help that my voice was shaking. Eventually, Madam Hooch just picked up the broom, shoved me onto it, and ordered me to push off the ground.

I did then clenched my eyes shut and waited to fall off. To my surprise, the broom was actually quite steady underneath me, and I had no problem steering it.

A volleyball flying towards my head yanks me from my thoughts, and I quickly ball my hands together to meet the ball with a dull smack that has me swearing under my breath. Ouch.

At least my pain is worth it, I sigh, watching as the ball flies back over the net, landing on the ground. "Nice job Bella!" says one of my teammates. I try to give them a smile, but I'm pretty sure it came out as more of a grimace.

Finally, the last bell of the day rings, and I change quickly, not bothering to shower- I can do that at home. Instead, I hurry to the front office, quickly pawning off my signed slip to the receptionist. "How did your day go?" she asks.

"Okay." I reply, honestly. She smiles at me, and I go find my truck in the bedlam that is currently the student's parking lot. It takes almost ten minutes to actually get out of the school, but as soon as I do I drive straight home, as fast as I legally can.

-

-

"Vampires," I exclaim for about the hundredth time, as I pace around my room. I've showered and changed, dressing in comfortable sweats, with my hair hanging damp around my face and down my back. I've tucked my wand behind my ear, the same as how Luna does, and I'm currently ranting to the thin air how unfair life is."I mean, I come here because I know I won't need to use magic, only to find out that whoops- there's a whole coven of vampires here!"

"Bella?" I hear Charlie's voice, and the sound of his footsteps coming up the stairs. I force a smile on my face as he knocks on the door. "You alright?"

"I'm fine Charlie. You can come in." I tell him. He pokes his head in and gives me a smile.

"So how was school?"

"A pain in the a-um, butt." I tell him, truthfully. He chuckles at that.

"Well if you need anything, I'm here." He then says, before he retreats, shutting the door back behind him.

I let out a small sigh of relief, glad he hadn't heard the whole "vampire" thing. Charlie's been incredible about the whole "my daughter is a witch" thing, but I don't know how well he'd take to vampires.

I hoped they didn't hunt in Forks, I thought miserably.

Knowing that there wasn't anything I could do to cheer myself up right now, I decided to just wallow in the misery and I ruffle around in my trunk before locating and pulling out the radio I bought from Hogsmeade several years ago. It's a bulky, old-fashioned looking device, with a long, crooked antennae that you have to pull out, and several large dials.

I turn it on, pull out the antennae, and start searching through the stations. In the first few days back at Hogwarts, rumors had reached the Ravenclaw tower about a radio station created by people fighting the Dark. Everyone who had a radio was suddenly down in the Common Room, fiddling with the dials, trying to find this elusive station.

And Isobel did. It's called Potterwatch, and the announcers use code-names, but I recognized the sound of Professor Lupin's voice.

It's not easy to listen to. They talk about what's honestly going on out there. They read out the names of people who've died, people who've disappeared, and give an honest description of how and why they died.

If I even manage to find it, listening to it isn't going to be easy, but I need a way to stay in the loop.

I try for an hour to find the station, trying to think up possible passwords, before finally giving up. But, as I'm putting the radio back in my trunk, another idea suddenly hits me, and I find myself digging around again, this time looking for the round, gold coin I was given when I joined the DA.

It takes me almost twenty minutes to locate it, and I hold it in my hands for a long moment, looking down at the gleaming gold surface. Ginny convinced Luna and I to join the DA. As I was someone who barely ever broke rules, it took her a long time to convince me that I should do it.

And I don't regret it. I don't regret being caught. I even don't regret the faint, now barely visible, scars on the back of my hand, though they do annoy me at times.  _I must not break rules_. 

Stupid toad-face and her stupid Blood Quills, I scowl, slipping the enchanted galleon in my pocket. I don't know if the smooth metal will ever heat up, but if it does, then I know it'll be time. Time to join in fighting the War.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

 

**Muggle-Born Registration Commission, Act II**

_Unless you can prove that you have at least one close Wizarding relative, you are now deemed to have obtained your magical power illegally and must suffer the punishment._

Everyone knew the Muggle-Born Registration Commission was a sham, that's only purpose was to either strip Muggle-Borns of their wands and jobs, or to send them to Azkaban. Once you had been summoned, you were forced to fill out a questionnaire about you family history and then wait for you "trial" behind bars, guarded by Dementors.

No one is ever found "innocent". But how can we, when our crime is being born a Muggle-Born?

-

-

The next day was better... and worse. It was better because I knew what to expect from the day, and people didn't look at me as much. But it was worse because I was tired- exhausted really. I'd only managed a few hours sleep before my own strangled screams woke me up.

By the time Biology rolled around, I was just ready for the day to end, so I could go home. It was with no small amount of relief that I noticed my table was empty- no vampire.

I sat down and pulled out my notebook, doodling idly, watching as Mr. Banner walked around the room distributing one microscope and one box of slides to each table. The room was buzzing with conversation, and class hadn't started yet.

And then my heart skipped a beat as I heard, very clearly, the chair next to me move. I kept my gaze fixed determinedly on the pattern I was drawing, hoping he wouldn't say anything.

No such luck.

"Hello." He greeted me, in his musical voice.

"Hi." I answered, looking up at him. As my eyes met his, I almost fell out of the chair- no, it wasn't because his face was dazzling, or he looked like he'd just stepped out of a commercial for hair gel. It was because his eyes were ochre colored, darker then butterscotch but with a golden tone.

A massive wave of relief washed through me- yesterday his eyes had been dark, almost black, so I'd assumed that once he fed they'd be red. Apparently not- golden eyed vampires drank the blood of animals instead of humans.

The Cullens weren't human-drinkers. A sigh of relief almost escaped me, and I hoped that maybe with this alleviated stress, I'd be able to sleep a touch easier tonight.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, and I realized I'd been staring at his eyes. Blushing slightly, I said the first thing that popped into my head to cover up my blatant gawking.

"Did you get contacts?" He seemed slightly puzzled by my question, before a brief flicker of understanding crossed his face.

"No." he said. I shrugged.

"Sorry, just thought there was something different about your eyes."

Mr. Banner chose then to start the class, and I tried to concentrate on his instructions as he explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly- all without using our books.    

I think my face paled somewhat, because when Mr. Banner told us that we had twenty minutes and to get started, Edward gave me a look that was slightly concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Um..." I consider lying for a second, then realize that there's really no point. "This is the second ever Biology class I've ever sat in. I have no idea what mitosis is." He blinks, and looks a touch surprised.

"You've never done Biology before? Then why did you choose this class?" he asks. I blush.

"There weren't exactly a lot of options. There are... extenuating circumstances." Like the fact this was only my second day of muggle high school. 

"Well... why don't I do this, and later on we can meet up and I'll explain it to you?" He suggests. I blink.

"Explain it to me? Like, tutor me?"

"Biology is one of my best subjects. I can have you up to speed in no time at all." He promises, his face open and friendly, a slight smile on his flawless lips. I bite my lip. I'm tempted, I truly am, but... well, he's a vampire.

But he's a good vampire, a little voice in my head whispers, plus you really will need help to catch up if you want any chance of passing Biology.

"O-okay then." I say, "thank you. I'd appreciate that."

"No problem, Bella." He says, his voice like velvet. I have to swallow, and turn away, a blush rising up on my cheeks. He is really cute. Really, really cute. And nice. Really, really nice.

And a vampire.

"Pretend to look through the microscope so Mr. Banner doesn't think I'm doing all the work." Edward murmurs, softly, as the teacher looks over at us. I awkwardly fumble with the slide, trying to figure out how to snap it in place. "Here," Edward says, reaching out to help me, his fingers brushing against mine.

My reaction was instantaneous, as I jerked my hands away from his, sending the slide clattering to the floor.

It wasn't the fact that his hands were icy cold that had startled me- I'd known to expect that. It was the fear I couldn't quite make myself push away, that had my heart beating too quickly in my chest. 

"I'm sorry," Edward muttered, pulling his hand away. My cheeks were bright red as I ducked down to pick up the slide of the floor, thankful for the fact it hadn't broken, and as I passed it to him, I was careful not to let my bare skin touch his.

He worked quickly and diligently, writing the answers neatly on our worksheet in a clear, elegant script. Every time after he snapped the slide into place, I peered through the microscope, pretending to examine the slide, for Mr. Banner's sake.

We were finished before anyone else was even close. I could see Mike and his partner comparing two slides again and again, and another group had their book open under the table.

...which left me with nothing to do but try not to look at the vampire who was eyeing me with a look of interest. The teenage girl in me liked to think that it was my beauty and wit (cue snort) that had drawn his attention to me, but unfortunately the practical side of me knew it was because of how soothing my scent was to his throat.

Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers. "So Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" My cheeks tinged pink.

"Bella," Edward corrected him automatically, before stating a lie so convincing I almost believed him, "actually she identified two of the five." Mr. Banner looked at me now; his expression was skeptical. Merlin, I hoped I wasn't blushing too hard.

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked.

"Um... yeah?" I offered the lie. He fixed me with another look, before nodding, mumbling something under his breath as he walked away.

Not sure what else to do, I picked up one of my colourful pens and started to idly doodle in the margin.

"It's too bad about the rain, isn't it?" Edward said lightly. I had the uncomfortable feeling that he was forcing himself to make small talk with me.

"Not really," I answered honestly.

"You like the rain?" He asked, his voice sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I do." I say, with a small but genuine smile. 

"Forks must be a good place for you to live then." He smiles and I shrug. 

"No different from the last place I lived." I answer without thinking. I realize my mistake a second too late- it's not my fault his face is so distracting.

"I thought you used to live in Phoenix?" Edward says, puzzled. I blush, wishing that I was a better liar. Dammit.

"Um... I've spent a lot of time in England and Scotland over the last few years." I finally come up with.

"Ah, that explains the slight accent." He notes, with a soft smile.  

"Yeah." I look down at my margin and realise I'm drawing a snitch. I hastily scribble over it, turning it into a flower. 

"But you left England?" Edward prompts, and I pause in my scribbling and make the mistake of looking up and meeting his gaze. His golden eyes are... mesmerizing, and I open my mouth to respond without really thinking. 

"I had to." I sag, honestly, trying to hide the sadness washing through me.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up an uncomfortable subject." Edward apologizes- I obviously didn't do a very good job. I sigh again. 

"It's... complicated."

"I can keep up?" he offers. I give him a sad smile as the bell rings, gathering my things and standing up before answering him. 

"I'm sorry." I say, simply, before hurrying out of the classroom. 

-

-

After an exhausting final period of avoiding Mike Newton, I hurried out towards the car park. The rain was just a mist but I was soaked through by the time I managed to fumble my way into my truck.

I couldn't believe how much I'd given away to the bizarre, beautiful vampire. Secrets were called secrets for a reason- you weren't supposed to just blurt them out every time you came across a pretty face. Even if that pretty face belonged to someone who seemed very kind. And friendly. And sweet. And...  _vampire_  remember? I reminded myself, harshly.

Maybe, for some reason I wasn't sure, I was developing a fondness for Edward- and that was a maybe, mind you. But the fact was, our worlds weren't meant to collide. He was a vampire and I was a witch. I was also a witch on the run from the corrupt government who would either imprison or kill me if they caught me.

I gunned my deafening engine to life, and, firmly ignoring the heads that turned in my direction, drove out of the school, unable to help my sense of relief when I was finally free from the school grounds.

Last night I'd made the unfortunate (for my taste-buds) discovery that Charlie couldn't cook much- or anything- besides fried eggs, bacon and fish. I had requested that I be assigned kitchen detail for the duration of my stay- it would be good practice for Home Ec, anyway- and Charlie had gladly handed over the keys to the banquet hall. After perusing my Home Ec. book I'd made a shopping list last night and collected the cash from the jar in the cupboard labeled Food Money this morning, and was bow on my way to the local store.  

I was glad that it wasn't far from the school, just a few streets south, off the high way. Since I started at Hogwarts, the only shopping I did was over the holidays during the very few weeks I spent with Renée, so it took me a little while to get back into the swing of things.

When I got home, I gladly unloaded all the groceries, stuffing them in wherever I could find an open space. I hoped Charlie wouldn't mind. Then, using the Home Ec. book for instructions, I wrapped potatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven to bake, covered a steak in marinade and balanced it on top of the carton of eggs in the fridge.

When I was finished prepping, I took my satchel upstairs. Before starting on my homework, I changed into a pair of dry sweats, making sure to transfer my DA galleon from the pocket of my jeans to the pocket of my sweat pants, and spent at least fifteen minutes trying to tune into Potterwatch.

No such luck.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX:**

 

My escape from Hogwarts was one of the most terrifying experiences of my life.

There were seven of us altogether, planning to escape. All of us muggle-borns. We'd each received our summons at breakfast, and everyone knew what happened to those who were summoned.

Our only hope was to run, to hide. We were sitting ducks in the castle. For once, my home away from home was a prison, not a sanctuary.

It was a combined effort, the escape. Without the plan concocted by Flitwick, my Head of House, involving him, McGonagall, Solly Honeyduke and Aberforth Dumbledore, it would have never worked.

We left twenty-four hours after recieving the summons. At midnight, Flitwick cast a temporary shrinking charm on our trunks, set to last for twenty-four hours and then he and McGonagall somehow managed to temporarily take down the powerful enchantments closing the secret passage that led to Honeydukes.

After getting out of the school grounds, we'd followed the tunnel through to Honeydukes and from there, we'd hid in the sweets shop which Mr. Honeyduke had left open for us, until sunrise when the curfew charm lifted. The sun was barely in the sky when we made our mad dash to Aberforth's pub. And then, one by one, he apparated us to where we needed to go. 

Aberforth took me straight to an airport, like I requested. From there, I used the last of my muggle money to ring Charlie through a pay phone. I was terrified, and almost started crying in relief when he picked up.

"Dad, I need to get out of England," I'd told him, "I'm at the Devonshire Airport, but I have no money and I can't use magic and, oh god!" At this point I actually did start to cry. My whole body shook like a leaf and any second I was expecting a Death Eater or Snatcher to appear, to drag me to the Ministry and chain me up in front of the Muggle-Born Commission Registry.

"I'll get you out of there." Charlie had promised me, instantly, no questions asked.

And he had.

-

-

I called Charlie when dinner was ready and he sniffed appreciatively as he walked into the room. "Smells good, Bells."

"Thanks."

We ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable. Neither of us was bothered by the quiet. In some ways, we were well suited for living together.

"So how was school today?" he asked, as he was taking seconds.

"It was okay." I shrug.

"Made any friends?" I make a slight face.

"Not really. Although..." I hesitate for a few seconds, before diving in, wanting to get Charlie's impressions, "do you know the Cullen family?"

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man." Charlie nods.

"So... you like them?"

"Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, and make ten times the salary he gets here," Charlie says, his voice getting a bit hot, "we're damn lucky to have him. I had my doubts when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature- I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them, and that's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations!"

"Wow, slow down dad," I backpedaled; surprised by the anger I can see on his face. Charlie deflates a little, and gives me an apologetic look.

"Sorry Bells, it's just the people in this town," he sighs, "just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."

"I thought... I thought the one in my class was quite nice." I offer. Charlie raises an eyebrow.

"Oh? Which one?" I look down at my steak, suddenly needing to focus as I cut it into little squares.

"Edward." I mumble.

"And what did this Edward do that was so nice?" Charlie teases me. I look up and give him a half-hearted glare.

"He's offered to tutor me in Biology- which I suck at, by the way. Thanks for convincing me to do a science subject." I huff. Charlie chuckles.

"Well you make sure he knows it's just tutoring." I blush.

"It is just tutoring, dad. I'm not the kid of girl guys like Edward go for." His type tend to be inhumanely beautiful, pale skinned, hard as stone, with a fondness for blood. 

"You're beautiful Bella, any guy would be lucky to have you!" Charlie instantly responds. I bite back a smile.

"So you think I should date?"

"No, I think you should join a monastery." He instantly replies. I raise an eyebrow.

"Wow dad, that was very Slytherin of you." He raises an eyebrow, not understanding the reference. "The quick retort. Slytherins are known for their... retorts."

"What about Ravenroar?" Charlie asks, having long since put down his knife and fork, more engrossed in our conversation then the meal. I smile at him.

"It's Raven _claw_. And, well, we're known for our, um, "ready minds". Our motto is  _'wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure'_."

"And how do you get chosen for these Houses?" Charlie asked, "you never told me." I set down my knife and fork, happy to go into detail about the happier times I'd spent in the magical world. 

"It's called the Sorting Hat, dad. It's a sentient hat which magically determines to which of the four school Houses each new student is to be assigned. All the first years have to line up and when our name's read out we sit on a stool and the hat is put on our heads. It then, well, it talks to us and searches our minds so it can decide which House we'll be best suited for." I explain.

Charlie's expression is bewildered. "Are you joking or not, because I can't tell." He asks. I grin. 

"I'm actually telling the truth. Crazy, huh?"

"Downright barkin' mad." Charlie mutters, shaking his head.

-

-

The rest of the week was mostly uneventful.

The sun was actually shining, which meant none of the Cullens were there, seeing as they couldn't show up sparkling like fairy dust. This meant I had to suffer through Biology alone.

And then there was pain in the arse Mike Newton. He was being annoyingly persistent about trying to be my 'friend', and I found myself avoiding the cafeteria at lunch times, instead finding solace in the library. I took the time to read some of the books for English.

The only high light of the last few days of the week was that I'd shared a few nice conversations with Angela. She was really great- I had no idea why she hung out with Jessica and Lauren, but put it down to them knowing each other since kindergarten.

On Friday night, Charlie rented a bunch of movies for us to watch, as well as ordering pizza so I didn't have to cook and I was pleased and grateful that he was taking the time to hang out with me.

The weekend then passed slowly.

With Saturday came the rain that Forks was so well known for. It was pelting down so hard it was like it was trying to make up for its absence the last three days. 

I spent most of the day trying to keep myself busy. I cleaned the house, got ahead on my homework, drove to the library and spent hours going over my Biology book- by the time I went to bed I finally knew what mitosis and all the other words (anaphase, prophase, etc.) Edward had been writing down the other day meant.

Unfortunately, that meant when Sunday came, I found myself wandering around the house hopelessly, unable to face the Biology textbook again. 

Charlie, unused to spending time in the usually empty house, was already scheduled to work all day, which he had apologised for but I'd waved off, and I had nothing to do unless I wanted to continue going over that accursed textbook.

I missed Hogwarts. I missed the Feasts, the classes and the magic. But most of all I missed Luna.

That's how I ended up spending the day alternating between reading ' _Hogwarts: A History'_ , three different editions, one after the other, and spinning the dials on the old radio while mumbling random words under my breath, trying to find Potterwatch.

I almost fell out of my bed when two familiar voices filtered through the radio. Although I didn't know the two well, I'd spent enough time at The Burrow that I recognised the twins' voices with ease. I'd done it, I realised, a thrill of anticipation and apprehension. I'd finally done it; I'd found Potterwatch!

 _"_ _Well said, Rodent, Now, picking up the latest stories about You-Know-Who: we've heard rumors that he keeps being sighted abroad._ _"_

 _"_ _Well, who wouldn't want a nice little holiday after all the hard work he's been putting in?_ _"_

 _"_ _True. But the point is people don't get lulled into a false sense of security, thinking he's out of the country: maybe he is, maybe he isn't. But the fact remains he can be faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo._ _"_

 _"_ _I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but: safety first!_ _"_

 _"_ _And what of the rumours about Harry Potter? Do you believe he's still in the country? Do you think he's still alive?_ _"_

 _"_ _I do. If he had been killed, or had run away, the Death Eaters would want_  us  _to know: they'd tell_ everyone _._ _"_

 _"_ _And what would you say to Harry, if you knew he was listening?_ _"_

 _"_ _I'd tell him to keep it up, whatever he's doing. We know he'll help finish You-Know-Who!_ _"_

 _"_ _Thank you very much for those wise words._ _"_

 _"_ _Listeners, that brings us to the end of another_ Potterwatch _. We don't know when it'll be possible to broadcast again, but you can be sure: we shall be back!_ _"_

 _"Our next password will be_  'lightning',  _now keep_ _each other safe. Keep faith._ _"_

 _"_ _And do what you can to stop You-Know-Who!_ _"_

There are tears streaming down my face as I literally cradle the radio to my chest, a fierce resolve burning in my chest. There's still hope yet, and I will  _always_  keep faith.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**   
  
  


When I opened my eyes on Monday morning, something was different. It was the light. It was still the gray-green light of a cloudy day in the forest, but it was clearer somehow. I realized there was no fog veiling my window.

I jumped up to look outside and almost squealed in delight. A fine layer of snow covered the yard, dusted the top of my truck and whitened the road. All the rain from yesterday had frozen solid- coating the needles on the trees in fantastic, gorgeous patters.

I used to hate the snow. Absolutely despise it. But Luna had loved it, and I learned to enjoy spending time making snow men and snow angels and even enchanting snow balls to fly around hitting people (mostly Slytherins).

Charlie had left for work before I got downstairs. I threw down a quick bowl of cereal and some orange juice from the carton. I felt almost... excited to go to school, and that freaked me out. Because I knew it wasn't the stimulating learning environment I was anticipating, or even seeing Angela my sort-of friend. If I was being completely honest with myself, I knew I was eager to get to school because I would see my Biology partner, the sweet, intriguing Edward Cullen. And that was very, very stupid.

I should be avoiding him entirely, not only because he was a vampire, but because I'd already let too much slip yesterday. I wasn't even exactly sure what the attraction was. Maybe it was because he was a part of the world I missed so desperately...

My truck, thankfully, seemed to have no problem with the black ice that covered the roads, and when I got out of my truck at school, I saw why I'd had so little trouble. Something silver caught my eye and I'd carefully made my way to the back of the truck to examine my tires. Turns out, Charlie had gotten up who knows how early to put snow chains on my truck.

My throat suddenly felt tight. I wasn't used to being taken care of, and Charlie's unspoken concern caught me by surprise.

I was standing by the back corner of the truck, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains and brought on, when I heard an odd sound.

It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled, and saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once.

Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from the sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the breaks, and spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them. 

I didn't have time to pull out my wand. I didn't even have time to close my eyes. 

I'm on the run from the corrupt Ministry of Magic, but a muggle car crash is what's going to kill me, I think dryly. Wonderful.

But just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me, hard, but not from the direction I was expecting. My head cracked against the ice covered concrete, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground. I was lying on the pavement behind the tan car I'd parked next to. 

But I didn't have time to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. It had curled gratingly around the end of the truck, and, still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with me  _again_.

Fuck. 

A low oath made me aware that someone was with me, and the voice was impossible not to recognize. Two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot in front of my face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body.

Then his hands moved so fast they blurred. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van, and something was dragging me, swinging my legs around like a rag doll's, till they hit the tire of the tan car. A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears and the van settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt- exactly where, a second ago, my legs had been. 

It was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began. In the abrupt bedlam, I could hear more then one person shouting my name. But more clearly than all the yelling, I could hear Edward Cullen's low, frantic voice in my ear.

"Bella? Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine." My voice sounded strange. I tried to sit up, and realized he was holding me against the side of his body in an iron grasp.

"Be careful." He warned as I struggled. "I think you hit your head pretty hard." I became aware of a throbbing ache centered above my left ear. 

"Ow," I said, surprised.

"That's what I thought." His voice, amazingly, sounded like he was suppressing laughter. 

Stupid vampire, I grumbled in my head, as I looked at his concerned expression and accidently found myself disorientated by the force of his gold-colored eyes. Wow.

A second later, a crowd of people were surrounding us, tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at us. 

"Don't move!" Someone instructed.

"Get him out of the van!" someone else shouted. There was a flurry of activity around us. I tried to get up, but Edward's cold hand pushed my shoulder down.

"Just stay put for now." He suggested. I couldn't help pouting.

"But it's cold!" It surprised me slightly when he chuckled under his breath, and my pout deepened to a scowl. "I'm not dizzy, my sight's not blurred, I don't feel sick or like I'm going to vomit, I'm not having seizures and I'm not drowsy. Therefore, no concussion." 

He blinks, a touch surprised. "So not the first time you've hit your head?" I snort.

"Not even close." My voice sounds a touch bitter, I realize, and I shift my eyes to look away. And then, suddenly, Edward's talking again.

"What about before the crash?" he asks, carefully, "do you remember anything?"

I'm puzzled for a few seconds, before it hits me- oh! I quickly run over the sequence of events in my head- Edward was four cars away from me, Edward was next to me, Edward lifted the speeding van with nothing but his two hands... he'd used his vampire abilities to save my life.

Wow. I felt... touched. A blush was threatening to rise on my cheeks. That was oddly sweet- he'd risked the exposure of his kind to a human, to save me from being crushed to death. 

"Bella?" He says, and I realize I was just staring at him, in silence.

"Um, no, I don't remember anything," I lie. His expression is a mix of worry and relief.

"Memory loss is a sign of concussion." He reminds me. I groan, lifting my arm to cover my eyes.

"Merlin's balls." He let's out a surprised laugh.

"'Merlin's balls'? Can't say I've heard that before." I raise my hand to give him the bird. My head is really starting to ache now. 

"You could have pushed me a little more gently," I grumble, "my head's killing me." His voice is suddenly guarded again.

"You remember me pushing you?" 

"Well, yeah."

"I thought you said you didn't remember anything." I sigh.

"I don't. I remember the van and I remember someone pushing me out of the way. Seeing as when I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was you, I decided it was a pretty safe assumption that you were the one who pushed me."

"Indeed." His voice is thoughtful. I can hear the sound of ambulances in the distance. 

"Thank you." I say, suddenly. "You saved my life." My eyes are still covered, so I can't see his expression. His voice, however, when he answers is warm. And sincere.

"Anytime, Bella." 

-

-

It took six EMTs and two teachers- Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp- to shift the van far enough away from us to bring the stretchers in. Edward vehemently refused his, and I tried to do the same, but the traitor told them I'd hit my head and was experiencing memory loss. I glared at him while almost dying of humiliation while they put on the neck brace.

It looked like the entire school was there watching soberly as they loaded me in the back of the ambulance. Edward got to ride in the front. Even though I knew that he was in no way, shape or form injured, due to the fact he was basically made of stone, the least he could have done was play injured.

To make matters worse, Charlie arrived before they could get me safely away. "Bella!" he yelled in panic when he recognized me on the stretcher. 

"I'm completely fine, dad. Just a mild concussion." I assured him. He turned to the nearest EMT for a second opinion, and as my gaze swept over the parking lot, it landed, for a second, on his family. The other vampires. Their expressions ranged from disapproval to fury, and I winced in sympathy for him.

The ambulance got a police escort to the county hospital and I felt ridiculous the whole time they were unloaded me. They put me in the emergency room, a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains. A nurse put a pressure cuff on my arm and a thermometer under my tongue. 

The second I was unsupervised, I decided I wasn't going to wear the stupid-looking neck brace anymore, and hastily unfastened it and threw it under the bed. Ha.

There was a flurry of hospital personnel as another stretcher was brought to the bed next to me. I recognized the boy from my Trig class- Tim or something. He looked a hundred times worse beneath the bloodstained bandages, but he was staring anxiously at me. 

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" 

"I'm fine-" I hesitated for a second, wondering whether to risk using his name, but deciding I didn't want to embarrass myself if I got it wrong, "um... you look awful. Are you alright?" As we spoke, nurses began unwinding his soiled bandages, exposing a myriad of shallow slices all over his face. 

"I thought I was going to kill you!" his voice was rising in volume in his upset, "I was going to fast and I hit the ice wrong..." he winced as one of the nurses started dabbing at his face.

"Don't worry about it, you missed me." I assured him.

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone..."

"Umm... someone pulled me out of the way." He looked confused.

"Who?" 

"Uh, Edward." 

"Cullen? I didn't see him... wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?" 

"Yeah, I think so." I nod.

They wheeled me away then to X-ray my head, after which they refused to let me leave, saying I had to talk to a doctor first, and left me back in the ER, where I was harassed by Tim's constant apologies and promises to make it up to me. No matter how many times I tried to convince him I was fine, he continued to torment himself. Finally, I just closed my eyes and ignored him.

It only half worked- he kept up a remorseful mumbling. After about half an hour my magic started thrumming, and I wasn't at all surprised when a musical voice asked.

"Is she asleep?" I opened my eyes to glare at Edward, who was standing at the foot of my bed, smirking. 

"Edward, I'm really sorry-" Tim began, but Edward lifted a hand to stop him.

"Don't worry, Tyler. No blood, no foul." He said, flashing those brilliant teeth. Huh. So Tim wasn't Tim, he was Tyler. Whoops.

Edward moved to sit at the foot of my bed, and I tried not to give in to my automatic instinct to twitch away from him. "So what's the verdict?" he asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go," I whined, "the nurses are as bad as bloody Pomphrey. How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?" 

Edward appeared a touch confused by my reference to Madam Pomphrey, but didn't ask, instead flashed me a smile. "It's all about who you know," he answered me, "but don't worry, I came to spring you." 

My magic started thrumming with more intensity, and I steeled myself, ready for the appearance of another vampire. I wasn't disappointed- a young blonde doctor walked around the corner, looking hotter then any movie star.

"I'm Carlisle," the doctor, who has to be Dr. Cullen, introduced himself. "So, Miss Swan, how are you feeling?" he asked in his remarkably appealing voice.

"I'm fine," I told him. He walked to the lightboard on the wall over my head, and turned it on. 

"Your X-rays look good. Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard, and that you seem to be suffering a touch of memory loss." I let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's fine. I've had much worse. And it's not so much memory loss, as confusion." Deciding to stir the pot a bit, annoyed at how amused Edward was looking, I kept talking, even though I knew I should probably keep my mouth shut. "I mean, I thought that Edward was on the other side of the parking lot, but then he was right next to me, which is impossible." I shrug, pretending not to notice the way both Edward and Carlisle immediately froze. "Hence, the confusion." 

Carlisle speaks first. "Well, everything seems fine." He says, his voice slightly stiff, "you can go home with your father now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all." 

"Okay." I agree, eager to get out of here. I throw my legs over the side of the bed, hopping down quickly. Too quickly- I staggered, and Edward moved swiftly off the bed, reaching out and catching my left hand to steady me. After I balance, I wait for him to let go of my hand. He doesn't, instead he stares at the top of my hand. I feel my face pale, as I realize what he's looking at.

I snatch my hand back, and turn away, my body stiffening.  _I must not break rules_. Scars faded enough that most humans wouldn't be able to pick them up, but as easy to see as a flashing neon sign to a vampire. 

Before either of them could say anything, I hurried out of the ER, to the waiting room, only to get a thoroughly unpleasant shock when it seemed like every face I knew in Forks was there, staring at me. Charlie rushed to my side. "There's nothing wrong with me." I told him, before he could even open his mouth, "the doctor saw me, said I was fine, and that I could go home." 

Charlie's face was anxious. "This had... had nothing to do with... England, right?" he asked. 

"Not here!" I hiss, my eyes widening, my head quickly flicking around to see if there were any vampires within earshot. My stomach sunk as I saw Edward leaning against the doorway, his golden eyes fixed on me. 

"Okay. Let's go home." Charlie said, looking a touch puzzled. 

"Home. Yes." I agree, nodding hastily, then wincing slightly at the movement.

Ouch. Bugger.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**   
  


It was Wednesday before Charlie would let me go back to school, and when I did, much to my dismay, I found myself the center of attention for the rest of that week.

Tyler was impossible, following me around, obsessing with making amends to me somehow. I tried to convince him what I wanted more then anything else was him to forget all about it- especially as nothing had actually happened to me- but he remained insistent. He even followed me to the library at lunch, nearly causing me to lose my temper and shout at him to leave me the hell alone.

I didn't, but I half wish I had.

Edward was being...well, standoffish. I'd greeted him politely in Biology, and he'd just inclined his head, before turning back to the teacher. Seeing as we didn't have any labs, there was no absolutely necessary need for us to communicate, and he was definitely taking advantage of that.

I wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing, I knew why he was giving me the cold-shoulder -he'd risked exposure on Monday, to save my life, and then I'd been stupid and made the comment about how I thought he'd been on the other side of the parking lot. So now he was trying to distance us- not that we had much contact in the first place.

Something I found myself surprisingly upset about- almost as upset as the fact he was pretending I didn't exist.

That didn't change until Friday. I got to Biology a few minutes early, and saw that he was already seated. He was the only person in the classroom, which made me hesitate for a few seconds, before I made myself walk over calmly and sit down beside him.

"Hello Edward." I greeted him. He turned his head a fraction towards me, without meeting my gaze, nodded once, and then looked the other way. I narrowed my eyes slightly, but forged on. "So... you mentioned something about tutoring, last week. I was wondering if that was still... an option."

Finally, he turned and actually looked at me. "Right. The tutoring." His voice was flat. I fought the urge to grit my teeth, instead plastered a sarcastic smile on my face.

"Oh my god! He can talk!" I exclaim, throwing my hands up in the air. His eyes narrowed slightly, before his mouth twitched into a smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way." His voice, and expression, was sincere. And he was right- it was better this way. If only I could make my heart realize that.

Wait, heart? Where the hell did that come from?

Well, he did save your life- while risking exposing himself, a little voice reminds me. And when he's not being a gigantic pain in the ass, he's actually quite nice. And his eyes...

I cleared my throat, pulling my mind back to the present. "Um, sorry, what? Didn't catch that." I tell him.

"I said... it's better this way." He repeats.

"Oh. Right. That crap." I nod. His lips twitch again, although he tries to put on a serious expression.

"I'm being serious."

"So am I," I tell him, "I need a Biology tutor. I don't care if you want to be friends or not," my heart thuds slightly at that, because yes, I do care, "but I'm going to fail this unless I get help, and you're the only  _person_  here I can talk to without wanting to pull out all my hair. Besides Angela, she's nice, but she doesn't do Biology." I sigh.

Edward's expression is torn. "Come on!" I find myself pleading, "do you want me to fail? Stop being an ass and help me! Dammit, I'll pay you and everything!"

"That's not necessary." He said, instantly, and I grin.

"So that's a yes?" He sighs, and runs a hand through his already messy hair.

"You're very tricky, you know." He states.

"There's a bit of Slytherin in everyone." I reply. Before he can ask what that means, the nasal sound of the bell seems to cue the arrival of the rest of the class, including Mr. Banner who dives straight into his lecture.

It's not until the end of the class that Edward pushes something into my hand, before standing up and gliding out of the classroom. I look down at the piece of notepaper, folded neatly in half, and smile.

_Meet me after school in the library~ E_

-

-

When I arrived at the library, after Gym, I was exhausted. We'd finished volleyball, and moved on to cricket, which required far too much running. I'd had to take a shower after because I was so sweaty, and I didn't want to be sitting in close-quarters with Edward smelling like B.O.- especially not with his highly sensitive sense of smell.

He was waiting for me near the back of the room, with several books neatly set up around him. He smiled when he saw me, and I ignored the flip-flops in my stomach as I hurried over to him.

"How was Gym?" he asked, politely. I groaned as I flopped down on the chair next to him.

"Horrible. I wish we were doing something fun, like... fencing."

"Fencing?" he raises his eyebrows, "I didn't really see you as the fencing type." I smile.

"What can I say? I'm just mysterious like that." I was surprised by how flirty my tone was, and I think he was a bit too, but at the same time his mouth curved into a smile.

"Yes. You are very mysterious." He agrees.

"So... we should probably get started on the tutoring." I say, after a short pause, in which we both just stare at each other.

"Yes," he nods, his eyes not leaving mine, "we should." I'm the one who looks away first, reaching out across him, to point to one of the diagrams on the open page in his book.

"Mr. Banner was talking about all this Kreb's Cycle stuff, and I haven't the faintest idea what he's blabbering on about." I say, before going to pull back my hand. Instead, Edward catches it, and I freeze slightly as his cool fingers turn it so my palm's up.

"How did you do this?" he asked, in his musical voice, as he trailed his fingers along the crescent shaped cuts along my palm. I'd reopened them, for about the hundredth time, the night before, after waking up screaming, having dreamed of Death Eaters finding me.

My reply to Edward is short, as my cheeks heat up. "How do you think, genius?" I snap, pulling my hand away.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes, looking honest. "I'm a touch too curious for my own good." 

"You know what they say, curiosity killed the bat." I say, innocently. Edward stiffens.

"Bat?"

"Oh, did I say bat?" I ask, widening my eyes innocently, "Whoops, I meant cat. I always get that saying confused." Good. Now Edward looks as uncomfortable as I did a few moments ago. "So, Kreb's Cycle?"

Edward's a surprisingly good tutor, and extremely patient. In an hour and a half I learned more then I did all of Saturday. And once Edward relaxed, he was quite good company.

When five o'clock approached, I reluctantly started packing up my things. "Thanks for this, Edward. Really." I tell him, as I stand up. He gives me a crooked smile that makes my stomach flip.

"Anytime Bella." He says, his voice soft. 

-

-  
  


The next morning, after I parked next to the only available space left- next to Edward's silver Volvo- I managed to drop my keys in a puddle of water. "Stupid nargles." I muttered, remembering with some degree of fondness, how Luna always blamed my inherent clumsiness on them.

I should remember to wear my dirigible plum-shaped earrings tomorrow. Luna bought them for me in our first year after witnessing me drop my books down a flight of stairs- four times. She claims they keep the nargles away.

As I bent down to get it, a white hand flashed out and grabbed it before I could. My magic warning me a second too late, I jerk upright to see that Edward Cullen was right next to me, leaning casually against my truck. "What's a nargle?" he says as a greeting, holding out my key. As I reach for it, he drops it into my palm.

"Stop doing that." I grumble to him, instead of answering.

"Doing what?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Appearing out of thin air." He smiled again.

"Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant." I splutter.

"My fault? You..." I shake my head, not sure what to say, "you aquavirius maggot!" I settle for. Edward blinks.

"Um... I'm not sure what to say."

"Good. I win." I tell him, hitching my satchel over my shoulder, and starting to head towards class. Edward easily keeps pace beside me. I narrow my eyes slightly when he follows me towards my English class. "Why are you heading in this direction?"

"I decided to swap classes." He says, with a smile. I roll my eyes.

"You realize this means you'll have to spend more time with me."

"I did realize that." He nods, managing to keep his face serious.

"Have you forgotten the whole, 'it would be better if we weren't friends' spiel already?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. 

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I don't want to be."

"Oh, thanks, now that's all cleared up." I say, my voice sarcastic, even as I feel my cheeks warm slightly.

"After last night at tutoring I realized that there was no point in trying to stay away from you, even if it would be more... prudent for you not to be my friend. I'm finding that I enjoy your company." His eyes were gloriously intense as he uttered that last sentence, his voice smoldering. For a second I forgot how to breathe.

"We're going to be late for class." I finally manage, and he smiles.

"Then we better hurry up."

-

-

That night was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

In my dream he was smiling at me, those dark golden eyes shining like twin suns. We were somewhere with lush green grass, a blue sky and white spun clouds like cotton candy. Edward was holding my hand and his skin was sparkling like I'd seen in the pictures of my DADA course book. First we were talking, and then he started leaning in, and in, until his mouth was a whisper away from mine.

And that's when I woke up, gasping. Oh fuck. I was dreaming of kissing a vampire. This was not good.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE:**

 

Thoroughly spooked by my dream, I did the only thing I could think of. I distanced myself from Edward. Over the next month, despite the fact my grades suffered for it, I stopped the Biology tutoring sessions. I made sure to arrive at school just in time for the bell, arrive at each class on the bell, leave each class on the bell, and hide in the girl's loos at lunch. I kept any conversations we had clipped and short.

It was so much harder then I thought, as I found myself missing his company. I missed his smile, his laughter, and the warmth in his gaze. 

To keep distracted, I buried myself in schoolwork. I spent everyday after school doing my high school homework, and then some more, and my weekends going through my Hogwarts course books, wanting to keep up to date on everything, even if I wasn't at the school I loved. And whenever I wasn't doing schoolwork, I was tuning into Potterwatch to learn what was happening in the world I'd fled.

I was tired, drained, and seriously lacking in the fun department. And my sleeping wasn't getting any better. If I wasn't dreaming of Edward, I was having nightmares, waking up screaming. The nightmares were getting worse, as Potterwatch had begun listing the names of the dead. A list consisting mostly with muggle-borns who were on the run and found by Snatchers or Death Eaters.

It was about a month after the van incident, and I was trudging to Home Ec. when the Mike boy caught up with me. "Hi Bella!" he grinned, as if we were best buds.

"Mike." I nodded, hoping my voice didn't sound quite as dull as I felt. Even if it was, Mike didn't seem at all deterred, walking beside me and chatting on the way to Biology, not put off at all by my one word answers. We'd just entered the classroom, when he finally breached the topic. 

"So, the school dance is in two weeks," he started. 

"That's nice." I reply, sitting down heavily at my desk, electrically aware of Edward sitting close enough to touch. 

"I know it's a girl's choice, but I was wondering whether you wanted to ask me." Mike stated. I blinked. From the corner of my eye, I could see Edward's head tilt reflexively in my direction. 

"Um, I'm not going." I say, after several long, awkward seconds of silence. 

"Why not?" Mike demanded. 

"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday." I lie, without even hesitating. 

"Can't you go some other weekend?" Mike asks, looking put out.

"Sorry, no. You better go to your seat- Mr. Banner just arrived." I informed him. 

"Okay." Mike mumbles, turning around and walking back to his seat. I close my eyes and press my fingers to my temples. 

"Damn them all." I mutter under my breath, before sighing and opening my eyes as Mr. Banner starts talking. I'm very careful to not meet Edward's curious gaze, not that it seemed to put him off. He just continued staring with probing intensity. 

Gym was brutal, and it was a relief to leave. I almost ran to the truck, just wanting to go home and try to tune in to Potterwatch. I missed the magical world so much, it actually hurt. Everyday I kept my DA galleon in my pocket, everyday I kept my wand within arm's reach. 

Unfortunately, when I rounded the corner I almost had a stroke as I saw- um, either his name was Aaron or Eric- leaning against my truck. Oh god, what did he want? He waited until I was a few feet away before greeting me. "Hi Bella."

"Hi." I responded, wracking my brain for his name. "Um, what's up?" I asked, giving up, and starting to search through my bag for my keys. 

"Uh, I was wondering if you would go to the school dance with me?" his voice broke slightly at the last word. 

"But I barely know you." I frowned, startled. He scratches behind his ear, sheepishly.

"I know, but... I dunno, I thought it would be a good time for us to get to know each other." I hold back my sigh.

"Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day." I tell him. "Excuse me, I have to get going." I add, when it doesn't look like he's going to move.

"Okay. See you tomorrow Bella." He says, looking disappointed. 

"Bye... whoever you are." I mutter the last bit under my breath, as I climb into my truck. I heard a low chuckle, and turned my head slightly to see Edward walking past the front of my truck, looking straight forward, his lips pressed together. Scowling, I slammed the door shut and reversed into the aisle. Unfortunately for me, Edward was already in his car, two spaces ahead, and sliding out smoothly in front of me, cutting me off. 

And then he stopped there- to wait for his family; I could see the four of them walking this way, but still by the cafeteria. I considered taking out the rear of his shiny Volvo, but there were too many witnesses. I looked in my rearview mirror. A line was beginning to form- worse, directly behind me was Tyler in his recently acquired Sentra. He was waving to me, but I turned my gaze away.

While I was sitting there, looking anywhere but in front of me, and in the rearview mirror, I heard a knock on my window. Cursing under my breath, I rolled open the window then placed a horribly forced smile on my face. "I'm sorry Tyler, I'm stuck behind Cullen." 

"Oh, I know- I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here." He grinned. I just managed not to groan aloud- this. Was. Not. Happening. "Will you go with me to the school dance?" 

"I thought it was the girl's choice." I remind him. He shrugs, a smile still on his face.

"Is that a yes?" I barely refrain from face-palming. 

"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler."

"Yeah, Mike said that." He nodded. 

"Then why-"

He shrugged. "I was hoping you were just letting him down easy." I hated them all. 

"Sorry Tyler, but I really am going out of town." I tell him. 

"That's cool. We still have prom." He grinned, and before I could respond he was walking back to his car. I could feel the shock on my face, even as I looked forward to see Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all sliding into the Volvo.

In his rearview mirror, Edward's eyes were on me. He was unquestionably shaking with laughter, and I forgot for a moment that I wasn't speaking to him and mouthed  _bastard_. Then I remembered and determinedly looked away, waiting until he was speeding off before driving home, muttering to myself the whole way.

When I got home, I decided to make chicken enchiladas- we were making them in Home Ec. tomorrow, and I was pretty sure I needed the practice. While I was simmering the onions and chilies, the phone rang. A touch puzzled, I picked it up. It was Angela, the only person at Forks High I actually liked.  _Besides Edward_...

"Um, hi Angela." I greet her, "er, what's up?" 

"I'm really sorry about this Bella, but Jessica's invited me to come dress shopping with her and Lauren, and I really don't want to go alone. I know you're not going, but do you think you could come and keep me company?" she asked, her voice nervous. I bite back a groan. Well, Jessica and Lauren can't be as bad as Isobel.

"'course." I tell her, and she lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much, Bella. I don't think I can survive an afternoon of those two."

"I hear ya." I agree, nodding even though she can't see it. 

"Well... I'll talk to you tomorrow, I guess." She said.

"Bye Angela." I say, before hanging up and turning back to my enchiladas. 

Charlie seemed a touch suspicious when he came home and smelled the green peppers. I couldn't blame him- the closest edible Mexican food was probably in southern California. But he was a cop, even if just a small-town cop, so he was brave enough to take the first bite. He seemed to like it. It was fun to watch as he slowly began trusting me in the kitchen.

"Dad?" I asked when he was almost done.

"Yeah, Bella?" 

"If anyone asks where I'm going to be on the day of the school dance, can you tell them Seattle?" I ask. He grins at me. 

"You sure?" 

"I've been to a dance before," I tell him- well, it was a Ball, but same thing. "It's really not my thing." 

"If that's what you want, Bells." He smiles, before his face becomes more serious. "We need to have a... talk." My stomach sinks slightly.

"About what?" 

"One of your teachers called me. Your Biology teacher. He sad that unless your grades picked up, you were going to fail."

"He's right." I agree, my mouth turning downward. 

"That's why when he offered someone to tutor you, I said yes. Edward Cullen has agreed to come over three times a week for an hour session." I drop my knife and fork.

"DAD!" I exclaim, horrified. "How could you?" Charlie flashes me a grin.

"It's the tutoring or the dance." He informs me. I groan.

"You bully." He laughs as he picks up his plate. 

"I love you too Bells."

-

-

I make sure to get to school early and park right next to Edward's usual spot. I wait, tapping my foot irritably against the ground, until the silver Volvo pulls up. As his 'siblings' exit the car, I notice the different expressions on their faces, ranging from amused to hostile. I nod, shortly, to Alice and Emmett, the only two who meet my eyes, then turn my glare to Edward. 

I scowl at his perfect face. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" 

"When Mr. Banner asked me if I was interested in getting extra credit, I said yes. I didn't realize until afterwards it was for tutoring one of his other students." Edward says, smoothly. 

"Of course not." I snap, "and what the hell was with the traffic jam yesterday?" 

"That was for Tyler's sake. I had to give him his chance." He snickered.

"You..." I gasp, unable to think of a bad enough word. I could feel my magic lashing around inside me, and if I had a wand I'd be cursing him to hell and back. Growling under my breath, I spin around and started walking towards the school.

"Wait," he called, but I kept walking, sloshing angrily through the rain. But then he was next to me, easily keeping pace. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He apologizes.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" I grumble. 

"You were the one who sought me out." He points out. 

"Yes, and now I'm walking away." I counter. 

"Can I just ask you a question?" 

"Besides that one?" 

"Bella-" he starts, but I interrupt him.

"If I do, will you leave me alone?" He looks at me for a second then nods. 

"Okay, fine then. What do you want to ask?"

"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday- you know, the day of the school dance-"

"Are you trying to be funny?" I interrupted him, wheeling toward him. My face got drenched as I looked up at his expression. His eyes were wickedly amused. 

"Will you please allow me to finish?" 

I bite my lip and clasped my hands together, interlocking my fingers so I couldn't do anything rash, like punch him. Because that would only succeed in breaking my knuckles. 

"I heard you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride." I blink, surprised. That was unexpected. 

Say yes, my heart ordered. 

Don't even think about it, my brain warned. I sighed.

"I'm not really going. I just hate school dances." I tell him. He looks surprised. 

"Oh. Well I'll see you tonight, Bella." 

"Tonight? Why?"

"We have tutoring." He reminds me. Another thought strikes me.

"What about Biology?"

"Ah, I won't be there today." 

As I walk away, I try- and fail- to convince myself that I'm not disappointed.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN:**

 

When I get home, the first thing I do is make sure that all my witch stuff is locked in my trunk, which is shoved under my bed. I then change out of my, surprise-surprise, soaked clothes and into a pair of jeans and mauve sweater. As I pin my hair into a loose bun, I tell myself sternly that I'm not doing this to look good for Edward.

Which is a complete lie.

As I stare at my reflection, a tad self-conscious, I note that the rings under my eyes are darker, and my cheekbones are sharper then they should be. Stupid stress isn't just interfering with my sleep anymore, it's starting to make me lose weight. Weight I can't afford to be losing.

The doorbell rings, pulling me out of my anxious thoughts, and I walk slowly down the stairs and open the door. Edward is looking as gorgeous as ever, and seeing him automatically makes me feel lighter- I have to stop myself from grinning like a loon. I figured out why he wasn't in Biology- turns out we were doing blood typing. All I can say is it's a damn good thing that blood doesn't bother me anymore- old me would probably have either passed out or vomited. I used to have such a weak stomach. 

"I've set up the books in the dining room." I tell him, before leading him over to the room with the three chairs and chipped oak table. We set up and he spends the first thirty minutes going over the concepts in detail, but in a way I can understand. He really is a good teacher. And just when I'm getting comfortable, he springs this on me. 

"Do you not like me Bella?" he asks suddenly.

"Huh?" I ask, surprised, turning to look up at him. His expression is unusually somber looking. "Um..."

"You never speak to me outside of Biology or our tutoring sessions."

"I don't talk to anybody outside class." I correct him.

"You always keep a physical distance between us," he continues, like I didn't interrupt him, "you never say hello unless I've said hello first, and if I try making conversation, you just close off. I like you Bella. I want to get to know you." He looks at me, his expression painfully earnest.

"I... I can't." I tell him, my face strained.

"But why?" He asks, his voice soft. I stare into those beautiful, honey gold eyes and my breath hitches. I jump up to my feet.

"I need to go." I manage to get out, before spinning on my heels and fleeing up the stairs.

I know it's kind of pointless to run away from someone when they're in your house, because at some point you're going to have to go back down, but as I shut the door to my room and slump against it, that's the last thing on my mind.

I had to leave. I didn't have a choice. Because, I swear to Merlin, I was about to tell him. Tell him that not only did I like him- but I really liked him.

Far more then was safe for either of us. 

-

-

Nearly twenty minutes passes before there's a gentle knock on my door. "Bella," Edward's velvety voice sounds heavy with regret, "I'm very sorry I made you uncomfortable. That wasn't my intention." I sigh.

"Come inside, Edward." I tell him. The door opens slowly, and he walks in, his face cautious. I'm leaning against my head, turning my DA galleon over and over in my hand. He stands a few feet inside the doorway, uncertain, his gaze flicking over to the empty bird-cage- Griselda's out hunting, probably. 

Seeing his hesitation, I pat the carpet next to me, and he glides over and lowers himself to the ground. "Bella-" he begins, but I hold up a hand, interrupting him. 

"My name is Bella Marie Swan. I'm sixteen years and ten months old. My favorite drink is pumpkin juice, my favorite food is a cheeseburger and my favorite color is either blue or bronze. My favorite animal is an eagle or an owl," or a unicorn, "and my best friend's name is Luna." 

Edward blinks at me. "There. You said you wanted to get to know me. Well..." I feel my cheeks flush, "I like you too. And I want to get to know you." I tell him. A soft smile crosses his face.

"Thank you, Bella." He says. 

"I'm sorry for being a bitch these past few weeks. I just..." I hesitate, not sure what to say. I didn't want to get too close to a vampire? "I like you. More then I should." My cheeks flush darker at this, and I have to work hard to meet his eyes. The gold is smoldering, and I feel my breath hitch slightly. 

"I like you too, Bella. Much more then I should." His words are filled with burning intensity. Knowing that if I don't do something, in a few seconds I'll be kissing him, I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind. 

"What about you?" His brow furrows in his confusion.

"Pardon?" 

"You know- what's your favorite color. And animal. And food." Though those two are actually the same. The slight quirking of his lips tells me that he's thinking along the same lines. 

"My name is Edward Anthony Cullen, and I'm seventeen years old. My favorite color is blue. I don't have a favorite food, and my favorite animal is a mountain lion. My best friend is my adopted sister, Alice."

"Alice seems nice." I comment, "and so does Emmett. Rosalie and Jasper just glare at me." He chuckles before turning the subject away from his siblings.

"So tell me about this Luna." I stiffen then look down at my hands.

"I'd rather not." 

"I'm sorry." Edward apologizes immediately. I roll my eyes and give him a weak smile.

"Stop apologizing. It's not your fault."

"So... what else is there to the mystery that is Bella Swan?" he asks, genuinely curious. 

"Quite a bit."

"Anything you care to share?" he smiles, teasingly. 

"You wish." I smiled back. "We should get back to Biology. Charlie will be home soon and I don't think he'd appreciate you in my room."

"Touché." Edward says, before nodding at the coin in my hand. "May I ask what that is?" 

"My lucky charm." I tell him, pushing it back in my pocket and standing up. "Let's go torture me with this chloroplasts stuff."

-

-

Saturday passed far too quickly, and before I knew it, it was three o'clock and it was time for my 'girl's night out'- I was regretting agreeing to go support Angela the second I slid into the car. Jess was blasting whiny rock songs, while she and Lauren jabbered on about the boys they hung out with. I slumped miserably in my seat, wishing that we were there already, so I'd at least have Angela for company- she was driving in her own car. Maybe she could drive me home...

Jessica drove far too fast for my comfort, and we made it to Port Angeles by four. Port Angeles was a beautiful little tourist trap, much more polished and quaint then Forks. But the others knew it well, so they didn't plan to waste time on the picturesque broad-walk by the bay. Jessica drove straight to the one big department store in town, where we met Angela in the doorway. 

The dance was billed as semiformal, and the dress selection wasn't large, so I was hoping it wouldn't take too long. All three gathered a few things to try on, and I sat down on a low chair just inside the dressing room, by the three-way mirror.

Neither Jessica or Lauren asked for my advice, but I helped Angela pick out her dress. After the other two  _finally_  chose something, we headed over to the shoes and accessories. 

It seemed to take hours until they'd all finished, and then we planned to go have dinner at some Italian restaurant Jessica was raving about, despite Lauren's snide comments about pasta and calories. The other three were going to take their purchases back to the car, and, needing a break, I told them I'd meet them at the restaurant in half an hour, that I was looking for a bookstore.

I had no problem finding one, and was relieved to sink into one of the overstuffed armchairs. It was a funny little bookshop, with windows full of crystals and dream-catchers. After a few minutes, I quickly bought a book about recognizing different herbs that could be useful for Herbology and Potions, then decided to go make my way to the Italian restaurant- it was getting dark outside, and I already had only the vaguest idea where the restaurant was.

I meandered through the streets, which were filling up with end-of-the-work-day traffic, and hoped I was headed toward downtown. I wasn't paying as much attention as I should to where I was going. 

It took me about ten minutes to start to realize that I was going the wrong direction. The little foot traffic I had seen was going north, and it looked like the buildings here were mostly warehouses. I decided to turn east at the next corner, and then loop around after a few blocks and try my luck on a different street on my way back to the boardwalk.

A group of four men turned around the corner I was heading for, dressed too casually to be home from the office, but they were too grimy to be tourists. As they approached me, I realized they weren't too many years older then I was. They were joking loudly among themselves, laughing raucously and punching each other's arms. I scooted as far to the inside of the sidewalk as I could to give them room, walking swiftly, looking past them to the corner.

"Hey, there!" one of them called as they passed, and he had to be talking to me since no one else was around. I glanced back automatically. Two of them had paused, the other two were slowing. The closest, a heavyset, dark-haired man in his early twenties, seemed to be the one who had spoken. He took a half step towards me.

I didn't bother with any niceties, just gave him a short nod, then quickly looked the other way and walked faster toward the corner. I could hear them laughing at full volume behind me. "Hey wait!" one of them called after me again, but I kept my head down and rounded the corner with a sigh of relief. 

The next few minutes I spent trying to make my way, as quickly as possible, to somewhere I recognized- problem was, I was hopelessly lost. It was getting even darker, the sun having sunk right down. A noise from behind had me glancing over my shoulder, only for my heart to turn to ice as I saw two men were walking quietly twenty feet behind me. 

They were from the same group as before, though neither was the dark one who'd spoken to me. I spun back around and walked even faster, listening intently to their quiet footsteps. I slid my wand out of my sleeve, slightly, gripping it so only an inch was poking out from my fingers.

I started walking even faster, listening to the faint footsteps, trying to decide whether to run or not. The footfalls were definitely further back, and I chanced another peek over my shoulder. They were nearly forty feet back now, I saw with relief. But they were both staring at me. 

It seemed to take forever for me to get to the corner, but as I rounded it, I skidded to a stop. The street was lined on both sides by blank, door-less, windowless walls. I could see in the distance some streetlights, and an intersection, but they were all too far away. Because lounging against the western building, midway down the street, were the two other men from the group, both watching with excited smiles as I froze dead on the sidewalk. I realized then that I wasn't being followed.

I was being herded.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

 

"Oh god," I mumbled, under my breath. I was frozen- I could hear the footsteps behind me getting louder, and knew I was trapped.

"There you are!" The booming voice of the stocky, dark-haired man shattered the intense quiet and made me jump. In the gathering darkness I could see he was looking past me, which confused me for a second.

"Yeah," a voice called loudly from behind me, making me flinch again. "We just took a little detour."

I couldn't move, my whole body had seized up in terror. The thickest man shrugged away from the wall and walked slowly into the street. My hands were trembling and my magic was lashing around inside me. I was pretty sure I was about to be sick.

"S-stay away from me!" I stammered.

"Aw, don't be like that sugar." He laughed, and the chortling behind me started up again. Indecision warred in my head, as my wand heated up in my white-knuckled grip.

How quickly could I get away from Port Angeles? I wondered. I couldn't apparate, I was supposed to learn that this year, and the Trace would be activated the second I used magic. I'd have maybe two minutes between using magic and Snatchers appearing, as they'd have to make several staggered apparations, international apparation being far too dangerous. But despite their slight hold up, there was no way I could get to safety in time.

Dread welled up inside me, as I realized that I had to choose between the Snatchers and these muggles. The feeling of sickness increased tenfold, and echoes of the names listed on Potterwatch were bouncing around in my skull.

If Snatchers caught me, I was as good as dead. But if I let these muggles do what they wanted- I actually vomited a little in my mouth, and tears sprung up my eyes at this thought- if I let them do what I thought they were going to do, then chances were they'd leave me alive afterwards.

I slid my wand back up my sleeve and braced myself, feet apart, trying to remember through my panic and nausea what little self-defense I knew. I may have chosen them, but it didn't mean I was going down without a fight.

Heel of the hand thrust upward, hopefully breaking the nose or shoving it into the brain. Finger through the eye socket- try to hook around and pop the eye out. And the standard knee to the groin, of course.

There may be four of them, but I wasn't going without taking someone with me.

Headlights suddenly flew around the corner, the car almost hitting the stocky one, forcing him to jump back toward the sidewalk. I dove onto the road- this car was either going to stop, or have to hit me. But the silver car unexpectedly fishtailed around, skidding to a stop with the passenger door open just a few feet from me.

"Get in." A furious voice commanded. It was amazing how instantaneously the choking fear vanished, amazing how suddenly the feeling of security washed over me- even before I was off the street- as soon as I heard his voice.

I jumped into the seat, slamming the door shut behind me. It was dark in the car, and the tires squealed as he spun around to face north, accelerating too quickly, swerving toward the stunned men on the street. I caught a glimpse of them diving for the sidewalk as we straightened out and sped towards the harbor.

"Put on your seatbelt." He commanded, and I realized I was clutching the seat with both hands. I quickly did as he said, promising myself that it was a one time thing only, and the belt made a loud snapping sound as it connected.

I slumped into the chair as Edward drove at an ungodly speed, who knows where, blowing several stop signs along the way. But even with his maniac driving, I felt... safe. I stared at his face in profound relief, studying his flawless features in the limited light, waiting for my breathing to return to normal.

I wasn't a stranger to life or death situations, or even situations that held promise of great bodily harm. But this was the first time I'd ever experienced the total powerlessness I had tonight.

And then suddenly his face was blurred and I realized it was because I was crying. The car skidded to a halt, and I was enveloped with icy arms, being cradled against a hard, cold chest.

I cried for almost five minutes straight, before the tears slowed. As I looked up from where my head had been buried in Edward's chest, I noticed for the first time the murderously angry look on his face. 

"Are," I hiccupped slightly, "are you okay?"

"No." His answer was curt, but his eyes were worried.

"Huh." I said, unable to think of anything intelligent to say. My body was still trembling in aftershock.

"Bella?" his voice was softer this time, "can you... can you please distract me? Just... just prattle on about something unimportant until I calm down."

"Um..." I wracked my brain for something to say. "There is no way crumple-horned snorkacks are real. No way. I mean, maybe nargles do, but snorkacks? Not a chance. She's insane. I mean, where does she even get these ideas? Okay, I admit she was right about the brain maggots, but that was definitely a one off."

Edward looked bewildered, but I was relieved to see he no longer looked angry. "What on earth is a crumple-horned snorkack?" he asked.

"Good question." I shrug. "Feeling better?"

"A bit." I waited, but he didn't speak again, instead leaning his head back against the seat, staring at the ceiling of the car.

"As much as I'd love to let you, hunting down those assholes won't make anything better." I speak softly, trying to keep my tone soothing. I'm suddenly feeling a touch claustrophobic, stuck in a car with a pissed off vampire. "I'll talk to Charlie tonight. He's a police officer. This is his jurisdiction." I decide to take it as a good sign when he doesn't say anything. "Now, Angela will be worried about me, so why don't you take me to go explain to them what happened... well, an edited version anyway."

Edward starts the engine without a word, turning around smoothly and speeding in some direction or other. I sit, silently, as he weaves with ease through cars until he effortlessly parallel parks next to La Bella Italia. I don't bother asking how he knows where we were meeting, instead I hurry out of the car, over to where I can see an anxious Angela pacing.

"Angela!" I call out, hurrying towards her. Her face is pale and she throws her arms around me as soon as I get close enough.

"What happened Bella? Your eyes are red- oh my god you've been crying! Lauren said you probably just ditched us, but I knew you hadn't, and I was so worried, so I told them to go and that I'd wait for you and..." her voice trails off as she notices Edward.

"I'm so sorry Angela," I apologize to her, "I got really, really lost and I freaked out and the only number I had on my phone besides Charlie's was Edward's, because he tutors me in Biology, and I really didn't want to freak dad out so I rang him and he was already in town so he came and found me."

Angela gives me another tight hug. "I'm so glad. I thought something awful had happened."

"Thank you Angela." I tell her, "You know... for being worried." She gives me a slightly shaky smile.

"Of course, Bella."

Edward chooses then to step forwards. "Is it okay if I steal Bella?" he asks, in a silky, irresistible voice. Angela's expression is momentarily staggered.

"Er... sure." She agrees. Edward smiles.

I say good-bye to Angela, and watch her get in her car and drive off, before elbowing him. "You shouldn't do that to people." I grumble. His lips twitch slightly.

"Oh?"

"No. It's not fair." He laughs, lightly, giving me a warm smile. He seems much more relaxed now.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" he suggests.

"I just want to go home." I admit to him.

"Are you sure?" his expression is conflicted, "aren't you hungry? You haven't had dinner yet, and we are right outside this lovely little restaurant."

"Why don't we pick up some disgustingly unhealthy fast-food on the way and I'll sneak you into my bedroom." I suggest. His eyes widen slightly, and I quickly backtrack, my cheeks going red. "Not like that! As friends! Definitely as friends!" He grins at me, a perfectly delicious crooked grin.

"Disgustingly unhealthy fast-food it is."

-

-

He waits until we're in my bedroom and I'm ungracefully chowing down my delicious cheeseburger, to speak up. "Aren't you curious?" I startle slightly.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you curious. As to how I found you." I shrug.

"No." His eyes narrow slightly.

"You should be."

"Should I? Why?" I counter. He rolls his eyes.

"You don't even find it the least bit suspicious?"

"Again, should I?" I keep my voice innocent. Isn't he supposed to be the one trying to hide all this? I can't help but think, irritated.

"You're really not at all inquisitive?" His tone is full of disbelief. I groan, letting my head fall back against the side of the bed.

"What do you want me to tell you, Edward?"

"I just don't understand." He murmured, eyes worried, "you are either the most unobservant, naïve person I've ever met, or..." My heart thuds slightly as his eyes widen with understanding. "Or you know."

"Know what?" I try to lie, but my hands are starting to sweat, and my heart's starting to race.

"Bella... any normal person would be freaked out right now. Why aren't you? Why aren't you demanding answers?" I sigh.

"Why would I demand answers I already know?"

 


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

 

Edward's entire body stiffens, and I have to fight the urge to inch back. His expression is changing to quickly for me to read, and his eyes are blank. I slump again, against the bed- this was not how I was expecting my evening to go.

"Well?" I ask, after a long silence, "Are you going to say anything?" When he still doesn't respond, I sigh. "Edward, please calm down. I'm fond of my room. I don't want you destroying it." This seems to break through his shock, and his eyes narrow slightly as they fix on mine.

"You're fond of your room? That's all you can say? Nothing about how I'm a  _monster_? How I'm not even  _human_?" I reach out, clasping on to one of his hands before he can jerk it away. I suspected that the only reason I got close enough to do so was because he was expecting me to push him away, or something.

"Look at me," I order, trying to sound more confident then I really am. My voice, fortunately, doesn't portray the nerves twisting in my stomach. He does, and his honey-gold eyes are so tortured that I have to suck in a breath. "Edward, I don't care that you're a vampire." He actually flinches slightly when I finally say it out loud. "It doesn't matter to me."

"It doesn't  _matter_?" His face is incredulous, with a hint of anger.

"No," I said softly, "it doesn't matter to me what you are." He holds my gaze for several angry seconds, before sighing.

"You are infuriating," he says, his voice slightly rueful. I smile, a small smile but a smile nonetheless.

"You're not the first one to say that." There's a few long moments of silence, and then I realize that I'm still holding Edward's hand. A blush instantly heats up my cheeks, and I quickly let go of his hand, and look down at my lap. He's the one who breaks the silence.

"Don't you have any questions?" My brow furrows, and I look back up at him.

"Questions?"

"Yes, questions," his voice his patient, "like how I can come out during the day, or how come I don't burn in the sun."

"Actually, I do have one question," I purse my lips slightly, "how old are you?"

"That's you question?" His voice is incredulous again, and then he just sighs and shakes his head. "Of course it is." I smile at him.

"That's not an answer, you know."

"I'm seventeen." He flashes a pearly white smile at me. I roll my eyes.

"And how  _long_  have you been seventeen?"

"A while." He admits, after a few seconds. I can't help but smile slightly.

"A while, huh?"

"A long while." He agrees, "now it's my turn." His expression turns more serious. "How do you know about vampires?" I immediately look down again, at my lap. My mind races, trying to come up with an explanation other then  _'I'm a witch and I learned about your species in my Defense Against the Dark Arts class at Hogwarts, the magical school I go to- or I did go to. Right now I can't because the Wizarding World has been taken over by a mass-murdering sociopath who hates muggle-borns- that's witches with non-magical parents- and wants to wipe us out, and if any of them catch me I'll either be killed or locked away in Azkaban, which is almost a fate worse then death'_. 

"I can't tell you," I say, finally, still not looking up- as desperately as I tried to scramble together a plausible explanation, none were coming to me. 

"Bella-" I lift a hand, making him pause, and look up again.

"I respected your secret, Edward. From the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew what you were, but I never said anything! Can you please respect mine?" He looks at me, for a long, long moment, before he sighs and nods his head.

"I will.  _For now_."  The last two words are partly warning, but a relieved smile still breaks over my face.

"Thank you Edward."  I tell him, before taking another large bite out of my burger. The sauce drips down my chin and onto my hands, and I blush. "Um, can you pass me the serviette?" He silently pulls it out of the take-away bag and hands it to me. I wipe my chin and wait for him to say something, when he doesn't I start chewing on my lip.

I'm the one who breaks the silence. Or... well, I didn't exactly break the silence. More, I just launched myself forwards and pressed my lips against his.

For a second he was unresponsive stone beneath my touch, and then his arms were around me, his cold, marble lips moving against mine. Blood boiled under my skin, burning my lips. My fingers knotted in his hair, burger discarded, and I clutched him to me.

For several long seconds we stayed wrapped in each other's embrace, and then his hands gently, but with irresistible force, pushed my face back. I opened my eyes to see his bewildered expression.

I waited for him to say something, to let go of my face, but he was just frozen there, his hands holding my face just inches from his. Blood rushed to my cheeks as he still didn't move, and I went to pull myself away, but instead he leaned forwards, bending his face to mine, brushing his lips slowly along my jaw, from my ear to my chin, back and forth, and then to my lips...

The kiss was icy, yet burning with passion. I parted my lips, moaning softly as I breathed in his heady scent. "Edward!" I gasped, arching my head back as his lips moved from my mouth to my throat, tasting the sensitive flesh.

And then, in a flash, he was gone. Bewildered, I gaped at the empty space where he'd been a second ago, then my bedroom door opened. "Dad?" I squeaked, spinning around. Charlie stood in the doorway, blushing slightly as he saw me awake, kneeling on the floor. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Sorry Bells, I was just checking up on you before I went to bed." He said, gruffly, "usually you're... asleep."

"Um, no, I was just looking for my, uh, hair pin," I stammered, "I, uh, dropped it."

"Okay." Charlie says, before hastily backing out. "G'night Bells."

"Night dad." I answer, softly. For several long seconds I just sit there, before I stand up, grab my pajamas, and flee the room. Call me a chicken, but I couldn't quite bring myself to wait and see whether Edward returned or not- I was a wuss.

I showered, toweled my hair dry and dressed in my warmest pajamas, before heading back into the bedroom. I wasn't sure whether I was relieved or disappointed when I didn't see him there. I hesitated in the doorway for a few seconds, until something white caught my eye.

Hurrying over to the bed, I picked up the folded piece of white paper, gently smoothing it out flat to read:

_Goodnight Bella_

A smile crossed my face as I looked down at his note. "Goodnight Edward." I said, softly.

-

-

Monday morning I was awake before dawn, exhausted, with bags under my eyes that rivaled a vampire's. Two of my classmates had been confirmed dead on Potterwatch, and I was a wreck. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat- it felt like there was a vice in my chest that was getting tighter and tighter, making it harder and harder to breathe.

I was one of the last people to arrive, due to the fact that in the interest of not having to socialize I'd made sure I'd arrive just on time for class. Waste of time that turned out to be though, because I couldn't concentrate to the teachers, all I could do was fight off the alternating bouts of drowsiness and anxiety.

Lunchtime couldn't have come quick enough, and I escaped to the library, curling up amongst the book stacks. It was there Edward found me.

As he walked around the corner my whole body jolted slightly, and I felt my cheeks warm. "Hello Bella," he greeted me, gracefully sliding down beside me.

"H-hey Edward." I greeted him back. He hesitated for a few seconds, before speaking.

"I'm sorry I left. I needed to go..." his mouth twisted slightly, as he tried to come up with wording that wouldn't leave me running and screaming in terror.

"Hunt." I supplied, with a small, but real, smile. The first real smile since Friday night.

"Yes, I didn't want to..." he stopped again.

"Play with fire." I couldn't help putting out there, and he chuckled, softly.

"I didn't want to hurt you." He told me, softly, reaching out to gently run his fingers along my jaw. I felt my cheeks heat up, and I reached up to brush my fingertips against his icy jaw.

It was him who initiated the kiss this time, leaning forwards slowly and pressing his lips to mine. It was much gentler, softer, but the fire it lit in me was just as fierce. "E-Edward!" I groaned against his lips, curling my hands in his hair.

"Bella," he mumbled back, "Bella..." the way he said my name, the reverence he said it with, the tone of wonder... it made my heart sing. Eventually, oxygen became an issue and I had to pull back, taking big, deep breaths.

"So... I guess that means you like me too." I said before I could stop myself, and my cheeks instantly flamed red.

"And that's the problem, is it not?" Edward said, quietly.

"Only if you let it be a problem."

"I'm not human, Bella. I'm not good for you." His voice was agonized again, and he ran a hand through his hand.

"There's a reason why half the population is overweight- we never want what's good for us." I counter, reaching out to hold his hand in my own.

"True." Edward agreed, with a small smile. I smiled back at him.

"True."

 


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

 

“So why aren’t you at the cafeteria?”

I blinked. “Um, what?”

“The cafeteria. You never eat there. Why?” Edward asked.

“Are you kidding me?” I exclaimed, “we just kissed and  _that’s_  the first thing you say?” Edward’s expression turns apologetic.

“I’m sorry, Bella, it’s just… I have so many questions and I’m so used to being able to just  _hear_  the answers.” I frown.

“What do you mean?”

“Well… you see… I can hear people’s thoughts.” Edward admitted, in a voice that sounded sheepish.

“What?” I gasped, my eyes widening, panic racing through me. Oh my god! What had he heard?

“Relax!” He quickly intervened, lifting up his hands in an ‘I surrender’ position, “I can read people’s thoughts- all people’s. Except for yours.” I relax, immediately.

“Thank god,” I sigh. Edward’s mouth twists into a wry smile.

“You have no idea how frustrating it is. You’re the first person I’ve ever crossed paths with whose mind I can’t hear.”

Hmm, I muse, I wonder why that is? Is it a natural defense Wizarding kind have against vampires? I’ve never read anything about it- I’ve read about how when a vampire is Turned, some of them gain Gifts, special abilities. Super powers, I guess you could call them.

“So am I going to get my answer?” Edward’s amused voice breaks my thoughts. I jolt slightly and give him a sheepish smile, my cheeks heating up slightly.

“Sorry, what?” He chuckles, softly.

“Why don’t you eat in the cafeteria?” I pull a face.

“Urgh, with all the others? They drive me crazy.” I admit. Edward laughs, again.

“They are very-” he hesitates, searching for a word.

“Small-minded, hypocritical, bitchy, nosey-parkers?” I suggest.

“Well… yes.” He concedes, with a small smile.

“I can’t stand them. Well, most of them. Angela’s nice. I don’t know why she hangs out with that awful Jessica and Lauren. They’re the cliché Mean Girls of the school. Sugary sweet, backstabbing bitches. Real Slytherins.” I mutter the last part under my breath, forgetting that I’m talking to a vampire, and he can hear every word. 

“Slytherins? What are Slytherins?” Edward asks, tilting his head.

“’ _Or perhaps in Slytherin, you’ll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means, to achieve their ends_ ’.” I quote. Edward doesn’t look any less confused, and I laugh. “Never mind, private joke.”

“You are so strange.” Edward muses, looking at me with a type of intense emotion that makes my eyes widen slightly, at my cheeks flush. I clear my throat.

“So… um…”

“Come to lunch with me. You need to eat something.” Edward says, suddenly. I open and shut my mouth several times, not sure what to say. He fixes me with a pleading look, his eyes like melted butterscotch. “Please Bella?”

“Uh! You’re so infuriating!” I grumble, hauling myself to my feet with a pout. “Fine!” A beautiful smile graces his face.

-

-

Walking with Edward through the crowded lunchtime rush was a lot like my first day here; everyone stared.

He led the way straight to the counter, his eyes flicking to my face very few seconds, their expression speculative. I fidgeted nervously with the galleon in my pocket, studiously ignoring all the stares I could feel burning into the back of my head.

As he started to fill a tray for me I stepped forwards. “What are you doing?” I objected, under my breath, “you’re not getting all that for me, are you?” He shook his head, as he stepped forwards and paid for the food.

“Don’t be silly. Half is for me, of course.” I raised an eyebrow.

He led the way to an empty table, and I played oblivious to the attention we were getting. Edward pushed the tray toward me. “Take whatever you want.” He smiled.

“I’m curious,” I said, as I picked up an apple, turning it around in my hands.

“Mm?” he asked, a small smile playing on the corner of his mouth.

“Why the bloody hell are you putting me through this ridiculous, embarrassing social spectacle?” I keep my tone calm and polite, even as my eyes narrow dangerously. His lips twitch.

“And here was me thinking you were going to ask me something like what would happen if I ate food.”

“Last thing on my mind,” I remarked, dryly, “I’m kind of distracted by the gazillion pairs of eyes glued to us. Or, to be more specific, the gazillion pairs of eyes glued to me. Everyone’s too scared to stare at you.” Edward chuckled, pushing the plate of pizza toward me. I pulled a slight face at the smell.

“The reason I’m putting you through this ‘ridiculous, embarrassing social spectacle’ is because you need to eat.”

“Ah.” So he’d noticed my less then stellar health, and rather lacking appetite. I wasn’t exactly surprised.

“You’re not denying it.” He sounds slightly surprised, and I frown slightly.

“Was I supposed to?” He gave a sheepish sort of smile.

“I’m not sure. I’ve heard that women don’t like having their weight commented on.” My lips twitch into a smile.

“You’re quite the gentleman, aren’t you?”

“I try.” We were inclined toward each other across the table now. He had his white hands folded under his chin; and I’d leaned forward, my right hand cupped around my neck. It was easy to forget that we were in a crowded lunchroom with many curious eyes glued to us, when we were wrapped up in our own private little bubble.

A thought strikes me, and a mischievous smile works its way onto my face. “Hm, I don’t know. Letting me get ambushed by Tyler, now that wasn’t very gentlemanly.”

“Oh, he would have found a chance to ask you without me- I just really wanted to see your face.” Edward chuckled. I gave him a mock-glare.

“Hilarious.”

His face remained amused for a few moments, before turning a mixture of serious and curious. “If I’d asked you, would you have turned me down?”

I thought about it for a few seconds, before answering honestly. “Probably not, but I would have canceled later- faked an illness or a sprained ankle.”

“You really don’t like dances, do you?” he chuckled. I pull a face.

“I used to be the world's biggest klutz when I was younger- I couldn’t walk across a flat surface without finding something to trip over.” I half smile, half grimace at the memories, “I grew out of it to an extent, but when it comes to dancing I’ve got two left feet.”

“Hence, the going to Seattle story.” Edward finished for me.

“Exactly.” I agreed, “I even got Charlie onboard my evil master plan. Well, he blackmailed me. I had to agree to let you tutor me so I wouldn’t fail Biology.” I grumble at the memory.

“What about we actually do it?” Edward suggests. I widen my eyes at him in horror.

“Where you not listening to a word I said? There is no way I’m ever setting foot in a school dance again in my life!”

“Not the dance,” Edward laughed, “Seattle. Why don’t we actually drive in?”

“Huh,” I say, surprised by his suggestion. “Um… I suppose that could be fun.” Edward laughs again.

“I don’t know whether I should be insulted by how insincere you sound.” I fight my blush.

“Not the being with you part, the actual driving up to Seattle. I’m not a fan of long drives.”

“How about we do something different then?” he asks.

“Are you… asking me out?” I accuse him, while fighting my blush.

“Yes.” He admits, also looking a touch embarrassed. “Will you?”

I take less then a second to think it over (yes!) then narrow my eyes at him.

“I have one condition.” He arranges his face in a pretend-serious expression.

“Name your terms.”

“I drive.” His eyebrows draw together in confusion.

“Why?” he asks, sounding genuinely surprised.

“Your driving frightens me.” I admit, and he rolls his eyes.

“Of all the things about me that could frighten you, you worry about my driving.” He shakes his head in disbelief.

“What? You don’t just break the speed limits- you obliterate them! I don’t care how good your reflexes are- if your stupid shiny car wraps itself around a tree, you’ll just walk away. Me on the other hand- well, that’s not exactly how I plan to die.” Edward rolls his eyes, and I’m about to poke my tongue out at him, when I remember where we are. “I hate this high school,” I mutter under my breath, before shaking it off. “Where do you want to go then?” I ask.

“Well, the weather will be nice, so I’ll be staying out of the public eye… and you can stay with me, if you’d like to.”

“I think I can manage to force myself to suffer the horror of your presence.” I tell him, keeping my face as straight as possible. He chuckles, eyes light and dancing with mirth.

“I’m glad.”

The bell goes off, and I stand quickly, making to pick up the tray with the half eaten pizza, but he beats me to it. “Allow me.” He says, and I roll my eyes, waiting as he glides over to the bin.

As I wait, I glance around the room and an surprised to catch the eyes of his ‘sister’, Alice, staring at me. Her mouth curves into a smile and she mouths the word ‘hi’.

“Hi.” I say, quietly, knowing she can hear, smiling back at her. And then Edward is next to me, smiling.

“Let’s go test the pure brilliance of my tutoring.” I laugh, and elbow him, "well, let's go find out if you're getting that extra credit."

 


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**

 

We didn’t get a chance to test Edward’s tutoring, as Mr. Banner decided to pull out a heavy, outdated TV and VCR out to play a boring tape that I struggled to follow, and left me frustrated.

“It’s horrible!” I groan to Edward, as Mr. Banner switches the lights back on at the end of class. Edward gives me a sympathetic smile.

“We’ve got tutoring tonight, don’t worry, you’ll understand it in no time.” He walked me to my next class, ever the gentleman, and paused outside the locker room. His face startled me- his expression was torn, almost pained, and so fiercely beautiful that I just about ached to touch him.

My goodbye stuck in my throat as he raised his hand, hesitant, and swiftly brushed the length of my cheekbone with his fingertips. His skin was as icy as ever, but the trail his fingers left on my skin was just the opposite. He then smiled, a small smile, turned and left without a word, striding quickly away from me.

I sucked in a few deep breaths, before drifting into the locker room to change, feeling embarrassingly light-headed and wobbly.

As I entered the gym, a racket was shoved into my hand and Coach Clapp ordered us all to pair up into teams. Unfortunately, I got stuck with the Mike boy.

I managed to avoid conversation for most of the game, until the coach blew the whistle ending the class, and he stuck himself to my side as we walked off the court. “So,” he said, “you and Cullen, huh?” His tone was rebellious, and I felt my hackles rise up.

“Exactly how is it any of your business?” I asked, in my iciest voice possible.

“I don’t like it.” He states. I look at him incredulously.

“You don’t bloody well have to!” I snap. “Look, I barely know you. What I do is none of your business.” The idiotic, stubborn boy continues on, however.

“He looks at you like… like you’re something to eat,” he states. I actually laugh at that, unable to completely choke back the hysteria that threatened to explode. He glowered at me, but I couldn’t give a damn, and kept laughing as I half-jogged into the locker room.

By the time I walked out of the gym, into the car park, it was mostly empty, and I was surprised to see Edward leaning against my truck, even as butterflies erupted in my stomach. “Your siblings ditch you?” I ask.

“Tutoring.” He reminds me.

“Right.” I mumble, sheepishly.

As I start up the engine, he starts talking. “I’ve had a thought.” I pull a fake-worried expression on my face.

“Did it hurt?” He rolls his eyes.

“Very funny Bella.”

“I thought so.” I snicker. He rolls his eyes again.

“You have a very quick mind.” I can’t help but feel buffered by his comment, until my smile falls, and my mood plummets.

“Except I’m going to fail Biology.”

“You won’t fail- I won’t let you.” He promises, before shaking his head slightly. “Where were we?”

“You had a thought.” I remind him.

“Ah. Yes, well, about this Saturday. I was wondering whether you were intending to tell your father where you’re going.”

“With Charlie less is usually more.” I tell him, lips twitching into a half smile, half grimace. “I don’t really want to have that conversation with him yet.” Edward’s eyes narrowed infinitesimally, his expression growing guarded.

“Does Charlie know what I am?” This time I don’t even try to hold back the wave of hysteria, and I actually have to stop the car so I don’t swerve and crash.

“God no!” I manage to choke out between giggles, “he wouldn’t even let me step foot outside the house if he knew your kind existed!” Edward’s mouth quirks back into a smile, as his expression relaxes.

“You should tell Charlie, though. About where you’ll be.” I shake my head.

“Why in the world would I do that?” His eyes are suddenly fierce.

“To give me some small incentive to bring you back.”

“Homicidal is not an attractive look.” I inform him, “and don’t worry, I think I’ll take my chances.” He exhales, half exasperated, half angry. Still smiling, I start the car back up again and finish driving to the house.

Once we’re there, I help myself to a granola bar, while Edward sets up at the kitchen table. Around two hours of intense studying later, I throw down my pen with a groan.

“Okay, I need a break. My brain is fried.” Edward laughs, and settles down his pen, and leans back slightly.

“A break, huh? Well…” he pauses for a second, thinking, before his face clears. “Twenty questions.”

“Huh?” I ask, confused.

“Let’s play twenty questions. We still only know the basics about each other.” He shrugs, “I’d like to get to know you a lot better.” An odd warmth bubbles up inside me, and my smile is slightly shy as I agree.

“Okay. Twenty questions. You can start.”

“What kind of music is in your CD player right now?” he asked. I smile sheepishly.

“None. I don’t listen to much music. When I was younger I liked classical music, though.”

“Strange choice for a kid.” He notes.

“I was always a strange girl.” I remark, dryly, thinking of all the cases of accidental magic that happened in my youth.

“You have no idea how much I’d like to read your thoughts right now.” Edward sighs, “you say the most curious things.”

“My turn. How old are you actually?” I ask, “you’ve never actually answered that. I’ve asked a few times now.” Edward pauses for a few moments, before answering, somewhat reluctantly.

“A hundred and six.” He doesn’t say anything, waiting for my reaction.

“It’s your turn to ask a question.” I remind him, not that fazed by his revelation. He shakes his head slowly, and mutters something under his breath, before he asked his next question. He was relentless, flinging question after question at me, and I found it hard to keep up the same frenetic level of questioning, to keep thinking of new things to ask him.

I couldn’t remember the last time I’d talked so much. More often than not, I felt a touch on the self-conscious side, certain that I was boring him, but the look of absolute absorption on his face, and his never ending stream of queries, compelled me to continue.

A few of his questions I had to skirt around, like my school, but I was more then happy to talk about how much I missed it, missed England and Scotland, and somehow talking about it made me feel better.

I was about to ask him about his home growing up after he had me describe mine, when he raised a long-fingered hand. “Your father is in the driveway.”

“Charlie!” I suddenly recalled the existence of my father, and glanced at the window. “How late is it?”

“It’s twilight.” Edward murmured, looking at the western horizon, obscured as it was with clouds. His voice was thoughtful, as if his mind was somewhere far away. My head tilted slightly as I examined the smooth planes of his face, the curves of his cheekbones, and the flawlessness of his cheeks.

I was still staring when his eyes suddenly shifted back to mine, causing me to blush. “It’s the easiest time for us, you know. But it’s also the saddest, in a way. The end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don’t you think?” his voice sounded wistful.

“I like the night,” I tell him, “without the dark we’d never see the stars, and Astronomy was one of my favorite sub-uh, things to do. You can’t see the stars here as much.” Edward smiled, his mood lightening. It then darkened, just as quickly, and his entire body stiffened.

“Not good,” he muttered.

“What is it?” I asked, surprised by the abrupt mood change, the tenseness of his jaw and tightness of his eyes. His eyes met mine, as the corners of his mouth turned down.

“A complication.” He said, glumly, as the front door swung open.

“Bells, I’m home!” Charlie called out, “and I brought guests!” I get to my feet and walk out of the kitchen, Edward following quietly. Charlie’s face is stretched in a wide smile as he stands next to a man of a similar age, a heavyset man with russet wearing an old leather jacket, who was sitting in a wheelchair. Standing just behind the older man, holding the handles of the wheelchair, was a younger boy, fifteen I’d guess.

He was nice looking, with silky russet skin, long dark hair, and a wide, beaming smile. “This is Billy and his son Jacob,” Charlie introduced them, “guys this is Bella, and you know Edward,” he adds, catching sight of Edward, standing a few feet behind me. “He’s Bella’s tutor.”

The change of expression on Billy’s face was so startling my jaw almost dropped open. His eyes went wide, in shock or fear I wasn’t sure, and his face and posture turned hostile. As those anxious, intense, hostile eyes met my own, I had absolutely no doubt in my mind- Billy Black knew exactly what Edward was.

Well, this was a complication all right.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:**

 

"Do you want to stay for dinner, Edward?" Charlie offers, completely ignorant of the death glare plastered on his best friend's face, "we're going to order take-out." Edward gives Charlie a dazzlingly polite smile.

"Thank you, Chief Swan, but my mom's expecting me home in less then fifteen minutes."

"Maybe next time," Charlie shrugs.

"Maybe next time." Edward agrees. I reach out and squeeze his hand.

"Bye Edward," I smile, and he smiles back at me, expression smoldering.

"I'll see you later Bella," he murmurs, before walking over to the door, carefully leaving a two-foot radius between him and the Blacks. I watch after him for a few seconds, before turning back to Charlie, Billy and Jacob. Charlie's expression is equal parts knowing and amused, Jacob is blushing and Billy...

Horror, shock, anger and disgust are just a few of the emotions visibly raging inside him. Not aimed at me, no, although there is a large amount of worry and anxiety directed my way.

"So, what are we ordering for take-out?" I ask, in a purposefully bright and cheery voice.

"What do we feel like?" Charlie responds, easily, even as he makes his way over to the television, picking up the remote and turning the TV on.

"Um... pizza?" I suggest, as I can't think of any other take-out places in Forks. They don't even have a McDonalds- I have to go to Port Olympia if I want a cheeseburger.

"Sounds great!" Charlie's voice is enthusiastic. I step back slightly, watching as the three guys discuss what to order. My eyes keep flicking over to Billy, and his back to me. Suddenly, I can't wait for us to be alone so we can talk.

I wait impatiently for Charlie to leave the house to go pick up the pizza, faking happy conversation, and the minute he's out the door I turn to Jacob. "Hey, um, I'm really sorry about this, but the engine of the truck's playing up. Do you mind having a look at it?" I ask, face carefully innocent.

"Of course!" Jacob says, giving me a shy smile, ducking his head slightly. He hurries outside, after Charlie, and I wait until I hear the door close before turning to Billy. He's sitting in his wheelchair, face stern.

"What do you know?" I ask him, immediately and without preamble.

"What do you mean?" he asks, in his gruff voice, even as his eyes ask me  _what do you know?_

"The Cullens- what do you know?" I repeat, unable to hide the tone of urgency in my voice. His eyes narrow, his suspicions confirmed.

"You know about the Cold Ones," he says, slowly and carefully, stating it as a fact, not asking.

"If you mean do I know they're vampires, then yes. The question is how do  _you_  know?"

Billy's eyes look ancient as he looks at me, his face drawn in a tense, serious expression. "How much do you know about the Quileute legends?" he asks.

"Nothing," I admit. 

"Then I'll need to start at the beginning." He sighs. When he speaks next, his voice is flat, monotone, like he's repeating something he's been told many, many times. "There are many legends about where the Quileutes come from. One such legend tells us that we are descended from wolves. And it is correct- that is the true story of our origin."

I think my eyes must be the size of galleons, as I stare, wide-eyed, at Billy. I take a few seconds to go over what he just told me, and then frown. "I mean, that's crazy wow, but how does it relate to the Cullens?" I ask. His eyes are cold as he speaks next.

"The Cold Ones play a role in our true legends, our history. The tales about them, our natural enemies, are as old as the wolf legends. However, there are also ones that are more recent," he pauses for a second, his eyes boring into my own, "much more recent."

"The Cullens," I summarize, my voice soft.

"Yes," Billy nods and sighs, "my grandfather Ephraim met them, and he and his pack were prepared to destroy them, but their leader spoke to them. He told them that they were different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did- they were not a danger to the tribe. So Ephraim made a truce. If they promised not to bite humans and to stay off our lands, then we would not fight them, or expose them to the pale-faces."

"So you know that the Cullens are not a risk," I state, "that they're not murderers. So why do you look at them like they're monsters? You were looking at Edward like he was the devil incarnate." I accuse. Billy's voice is dark as he speaks next.

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they are civilized like the Cullens. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." There was a thick edge of menace in his tone, and I had to fight not to shiver. Billy leans back on his chair, those ancient, ancient eyes still boring into me. "Now it's my turn," he states. "How do you know about the Cold Ones?"

I bite my lip, trying to think up a believable lie- which I think we've established I'm not good at, then was saved by the sound of Charlie's cruiser pulling up in the driveway. I dive for the opportunity to get out of answering. "You can't tell Charlie!" I tell Billy, urgently. "He can't know!"

"I cannot tell Charlie," Billy answers, giving me a searching look that clearly tells me he realizes that I'm avoiding answering his question, and that he fully intends to demand the answer another time. "We cannot tell the pale-faces about the Cold Ones. It is against the rules of the treaty." I nod, relieved, because I actually was kind of nervous about Charlie figuring out what Edward was, what the Cullens are.

The sound of someone hammering on the doors gives me the opportunity to get away from Billy and his questions, and I hurry over to open the front door for Charlie. "Ta Bells," he smiles, as he walks into the house.

I hear him strike up a conversation with Billy, and the unmistakable sound of beers being popped open, and decide to wander out to see how Jacob's doing working on my engine which actually doesn't have anything wrong with it.

The sky's dark, almost pitch-black, and I have to squint slightly to make out Jacob's feet, sticking out from under the truck. I can see evidence of light underneath, and I'm guessing he has a torch. "You alright under there?" I call out, "I didn't realize how dark it was- you don't have to fix it now. I mean, you don't have to fix it at all. I just wanted to know that it wasn't going to break down, or anything, because I'd have no idea how to fix it."

Jacob scrambles out backwards, and sits up, swiping the hand not holding the torch through his long hair. I decide not to mention the thick black layer of grease covering them, grease he's now tracked through his hair. "Don't worry, it should be fine." He tells me, before blushing slightly and ducking his head down. "The stalling's just because it's old."

I smile at him and hold out a hand, which he hesitantly accepts, and help pull him to his feet. I then groan, realizing that my hand too is now covered in the black grease. "Crap!"

"I'm so sorry." Jacob blushes even harder, and I grin.

"Don't worry, a little grease never killed anyone. Let's go wash our hands." I suggest, turning back to the house. Jacob follows after me like a puppy, as I open the front door with my elbows and make my way up the tiny flight of stairs to the only bathroom.

It takes more scrubbing then I realized to get the grease off, then I return back downstairs, Jacob still at my heels, to grab some dinner. Billy and Charlie are both totally engrossed in the game, beers and pizzas in hand. I smile at them- well at Charlie anyway, fondly, before ducking into the kitchen and finding plates for Jacob and I.

"Here you go," I smile, before helping myself to a large slice. Jacob shyly accepts it, and grabs several large slices. "Do you want to watch the game?" I ask him, as I balance my plate on one hand while digging through the fridge with the other. I find two cans of coke and grab one for us both.

"Um, only if you want to. I'm not exactly as hardcore as dad and Charlie." I grin.

"Me either. How about we go watch a movie upstairs?" I suggest. He smiles.

"Yeah, that would be better."

It was a long night. After the movie finished, Jacob and I went back downstairs where Billy kept turning to look at me, so I spent a lot of time avoiding eye-contact. Jacob was okay company, a little too eager to please, but nice and fun. I was, however, relieved when the game was over, and Billy and Charlie said their goodbyes. "That was fun, Charlie," Billy said, even as his eyes flicked over to me, like they had all night.

"Come up for the next game," Charlie encouraged.

"Sure, sure," Billy said. "We'll be here. Have a good night." His eyes shifted to mine and that smile disappeared. "You take care Bella." His voice was serious. Stern.

"Thanks," I muttered, looking away. I headed for the stairs while Charlie waved from the doorway.

"Wait, Bella," he called back for me. I stopped and tried not to cringe. Dear god, please not let him say anything about Edward. As I turned to face him, his expression was amused. "So, you're not the kind of girl he'd go for, huh?" he teases me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I feign ignorance.

"Of course you don't." He chuckles.

"Dad!" I groan.

"So, Saturday, you still planning on missing the dance?"

"Heck yes." I grumble.

"Well you have fun in Seattle. I've made plans to go fishing with the guys from the station." He says.

"Cool." I nod, and he grins sheepishly.

"I'll probably be gone when you wake up, then, but I should see you tomorrow evening. 'Night Bells."

"Night dad." I respond, before going to my room, ready to try and tune in to Potterwatch before going off to sleep.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:**

 

Sleep. I never realized how precious it was.

That night I barely slept, and I woke up at three a.m. feeling sick and miserable, and couldn't get back to sleep. Charlie left at around seven, and I bundled myself up in a cozy blanket and dragged myself down to the sofa, planning on skipping school. I was too tired to concentrate, and my stomach was tying itself up in knots.

Every time I tuned into Potterwatch, more and more names would be listed- listed among the missing, and among the dead. Sometimes strangers, sometimes people I knew. And nearly always either muggles or muggleborns.

It physically hurt me, hearing this, and there were finger shaped bruises over my heart where I'd curled up, gripping at the skin over my heart.

And the fear... it was a living, breathing entity inside me; icy knives shredding apart my insides. Horrible things happened to muggleborns captured while on the run. Horrible, awful, terrifying things.

I'd been right that time in Port Angeles. It would have been better to let the men hurt me, then use magic, calling the Snatchers right to my location.

In an effort to distract myself from my rapidly darkening thoughts, I grabbed the remote and switched the TV on, starting to flick through the channels, searching for something interesting.

I settled for a cooking channel, but my mind kept straying. It was less then a month now until I could use magic.

What would happen after? I wondered. Would I still stay here, in Forks? Would I still hide?

...and what about Edward? Would I tell him the truth? I trusted him now. Trusted him and cared for him. Deeply. More then I really wanted to admit. And I found myself wanting to tell him, really, really wanting to reveal what I really was.

I wanted him to hold me and comfort me as I cried. I wanted to tell him about Luna, about her craziness and lovingness. I wanted to tell him about Dumbledore's Army, the Department of Mysteries, the Muggleborn Registration, and my nightmares.

I wanted to tell him everything.

"It's against the rules," I whispered to myself, "Statute of Secrecy." Screw the Statute, a voice inside my head hissed. It's kind of moot, anyway- what with all the muggle hunting going on right now.

I shuddered, and tightened the blanket around me. Because of their speed, vampires are considered dangerous. Fighting more then one or two at a time is difficult, even for a very experienced witch or wizard. As such, it was decided that it was safer if vampires thought they were at the top of the food chain, that they were the most powerful creatures. That way, it gave wizarding folk an advantage if they were ever attacked.

My mind filled with ugly images, I turned off the TV and abandoned my blanket for about thirty seconds to dash upstairs and grab a book. I then curled back up on the couch, and emptied my mind of everything but the complicated love-lives of the characters.

At some point, I managed to doze off, and the sound of someone knocking on the door jolted me from my sleep, sending the book open on my lap careening to the floor.

I felt better after my nap, less... tired and miserable. Rubbing my eyes, I stood up and walked over to the front door, pulling it open without asking who it was.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped in surprise as I took in Edward, standing in the doorway, looking as radiant as ever. "What are you doing here?" I blurted out, before blushing slightly. "I mean, um, hi?" Edward laughs, looking annoyingly amused.

"May I come in?" Edward asked, and I realized I was just standing there, staring.

"Right, sure, come in." I mumbled, my cheeks flaring an even brighter red. I shuffled backwards to make room for him.

Edward's eyes swept through the room, coming to rest on the couch where I'd been curled up with my book. "Not meaning to be rude, but why are you here?" I ask.

"You weren't at school today," Edward explains, his gaze turning back to me, "I wanted to make sure you were okay and that we're still on for tomorrow."

"And this couldn't wait until after school?" I ask, arching an eyebrow. He grins at me, his expression both impish and breathtaking.

"I was planning to leave at lunchtime today anyway."

"Really?" I ask, dubiously. He laughs at my skepticism, and I roll my eyes. "So why were you planning on skipping school, and leaving me all by lonesome during the awful torture known as fifth period Biology?" He pauses for a few moments, as if looking for a delicate way to phrase his answer.

"Hunting." He said, finally, expression growing morose. "If I'm going to be alone with you the whole of tomorrow, I want to take whatever precautions I can." His face turned pleading. "You can always cancel, you know."

"Are you ever going to tell me what we're doing tomorrow? Because I hate surprises." I tell him, purposefully ignoring his last sentence.

"No." Edward smirks at the annoyed expression on my face. I think about arguing, then sigh instead.

"What time will I see you tomorrow?" I ask. He tilts his head.

"That depends... it's a Saturday, do you want to sleep in?" he offers. I pull a face.

"I don't sleep in." He gives me a brief, searching look before continuing.

"Then how about eight?"

"Eight sounds good." I nod, "Charlie will be gone by then." Edward's expression turns sharp.

"So you're still not telling him you're spending the day with me?"

"No." I say, stubbornly.

"And if you don't come home, what will he think?" Edward demands.

Horror and fear lick through me at his question, the list of names bouncing around in my skull. The names of the dead. "Don't worry," my mind is miles away and my voice is soft as I answer, "he won't be looking in your direction." There's a moment of silence, before Edward's hands drop to mine, pulling them up in front of us.

"You're doing it again," he says, voice soft. I look down as he gently uncurls my fingers so my nails aren't digging into my palms. "Why do you do that?" he asks, eyes tracking the beads of blood. I watch as his irises darken to black, and pull my hands out of his, uncomfortable, shoving them in my pockets.

"It relaxes me." I answer, before changing the subject, not bothering to be subtle about it. "What are you hunting?" Edward's eyes search mine for a long moment before he answers.

"Whatever we can find close by. We aren't going far." He answered, carefully.

"'We'? So you're all going?"

"No, just Alice." My eyebrows pull together.

"Why just Alice?" I asked.

"Alice is the most... supportive." He frowned as he spoke.

"And the others" I asked, unable to help the timid tone of my voice, "what are they?" His brow puckered for a brief moment.

"Incredulous, for the most part." I couldn't help my grimace.

"They don't like me." I stated.

"That's not it," Edward disagreed immediately, but his eyes were too innocent. "They just don't understand why I can't leave you alone."

"Neither do I," I mumble to myself, before blushing as I realize that I'd just said that out loud. Edward shook his head slowly, golden eyes boring into my own.

"You're not like anyone I've ever known, Bella," his voice is soft, serious, genuine. "You're so much... more."

Uncomfortable with the intensity of his expression, I was about to look away when he leaned forwards, closing the short distance between us to press his lips against mine. I reacted on instinct, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling myself as close to him as possible. For a few moments we kissed, hungrily and desperately, before Edward had to push me away, his eyes pitch-black.

I panted slightly as he traced my jaw with his finger, breathless from the intensity of the kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow." He murmured, softly.

"See you tomorrow." I whisper back, and then he's gone.

-

-

Charlie isn't upset at me for skipping school, instead he's glad I caught up on some sleep. We were both rather absentminded at dinner, I guessed that he was worried over something at work, and I was lost in my thoughts of what tomorrow held. We didn't actually hold a conversation until later, when we were both sitting in front of the sofa, me reading, him watching a game.

"I read some newspapers today," he starts, and I look up from my book, confused.

"Um... good for you?" He rolls his eyes, but at the same time he looks worried.

"Newspapers from... England." My whole body stiffens.

"Ah," I said, unable to say anything else.

"Lots of people are dying... and going missing." Charlie continues, "mysterious fires, explosions..." He pauses, and looks me in the eye. I just sit there, not saying anything. I don't know what to say. "I've waited for you to say something, I haven't wanted to push you, but Bella... I'm worried for you. Terrified, in fact. You're stressed, you're not eating or sleeping properly... I hear you crying, when you think I can't hear you. Crying at night, in the shower... I listen to you wake up night after night, screaming." His voice cracks slightly at the end.

My face feels pale. I hadn't realized. I should have, but I hadn't. I'd tried to hide everything from him, but I'd failed.

"Please Bella, please tell me what's going on," he pleads. I close my eyes, count to ten, and then open my mouth.

"We're at War."

 


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:**

 

I ate breakfast that morning without tasting the food and dressed in a rush. My stomach was twisting itself into anxious knots, which was freaking me out a touch. Anxiously combing my fingers through my hair, I sat down on the sofa and tried to watch the morning news- unsuccessfully.

When the sound of knocking reached my ears, I had to hold myself back from flying towards the door. Instead, I walked over, ignoring the fact my heart was thrumming like a hummingbird.

I opened the door and was instantly greeted by a dazzling smile that took my breath away. He looked at me for a second then chuckled softly. I drew my brows together, suddenly worried. “What is it?” I asked, looking down to check if my clothes were stained.

“We match,” he told me, gesturing to my top. I looked down and realized the tan sweater I was wearing matched his own.

“Crap,” I mumbled, my cheeks going slightly pink. He reached out with one hand and gently touched the Ravenclaw pin on my collar.

“You wear that a lot,” he muses, “I don’t recognize the crest.”

“Um, it’s a family thing,” I mumbled, before locking the door behind me, and leading the way to my truck. As he walked around to the passenger side, he shot me a martyred expression. “We made a deal,” I remind him, smugly.

As I listened to his directions, my thoughts strayed again to the inner-debate I’d had last night. To tell him, or not to tell him? I wondered, before sighing heavily. Something cold touching my arm made me jolt slightly, and I turned to face Edward. His expression was a mix of curious and amused. “I hope I’m not that boring,” he teases, “I said your name almost three times.”

“Wrackspurts.” I shrug, a smile playing on the corners of my mouth as I observe his confused expression. It reminds me of the expression people wear around Luna. “Where are we going, anyway?”

“A place I like to go when the weather’s nice,” he answers, vaguely. “It’s a small hike.” He adds. I groan aloud.

“Hiking?”

“Yes, hiking.” He confirms, voice amused, “not a fan?”

“No,” I grumbled, “this place better be pretty spectacular.”

“It is.” He assures me.

The road he’d directed me to ended at a constricting thin foot trail with a small wooden marker. As I stepped out of the car I grimaced slightly, as the weather was warmer now, warmer then it had been in Forks since the day I’d arrived.

“Surely it was hotter in Phoenix,” Edward’s amused voice washes over me, as he correctly interprets the reason for the putout expression on my face. Maybe the fact I was glaring at the sky was a give-away.

“At least it wasn’t muggy there.” I retort. He chuckles, before starting to walk… away from the trail? “No trail?” I just about squeak.

“I won’t let you get lost.” He says, his expression annoyingly amused. I resist the urge to scowl.

“If I sprain my ankle, it’s all your fault.” I tell him, “and if you want me to hack five miles through the jungle before sundown, then you’d better start leading the way.”

It can’t be as bad as the Forbidden Forest, right? I try to convince myself, chewing my lip as he led the way.

I was right, it turns out. It wasn’t as hard as I’d expected- in fact, it was mostly flat. For the most part, we walked in silence. Occasionally he would ask a random question, and I would try to answer it as honestly as possible.

I nearly groaned out loud with relief when he pointed up ahead. “We’re nearly there- can you see the brightness?” I peered into the thick forest.

“Should I?” He smirked.

“Maybe it’s a bit too soon for your eyes.”

“Species-ist.” I muttered, and his smirk grew more pronounced. After another hundred meters or so, though, I could definitely see the lightening in the trees ahead, and I picked up my pace. Edward let me lead now, following noiselessly.

Finally reaching the edge of the pool of light, I stepped through the last fringe of ferns into a beautiful little meadow. It was small, perfectly round, and filled with wild flowers- violets, yellow and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. It looked like a scene straight out of a fairy-tale.

“It’s beautiful,” I admit, turning around to Edward who was still avoiding the sunlight, standing in the shade. “Almost worth the evil hike.” I add. His lips quirk into a smile.

“Only almost?” I tap my lip with my forefinger.

“Hmm, well a bit of company might make it fully worth it.”

“Is that your way of telling me to hurry up and step out into the sun?” he asks, dryly.

“The polite way. If it doesn’t work, I’ve got a back up though. And it’s foolproof.” I inform him. He arches an eyebrow.

“Oh really?” he asks, voice teasing.

“Oh  _really_.” I confirm, a wide grin on my face. He folds his arms across his chest.

“Well, let’s see it then.” I smile sweetly at him, fold my arms across my chest, and let myself fall backwards. My body rushes towards the ground and I have to lock my limbs in place, forcing myself not to break out of my position and catch myself.

There’s a blur of white, and suddenly a pair of arms has caught me. I look up, opening my mouth to tease Edward, when my voice dies away in my throat. Edward in the sunlight was shocking. I’d seen photos of vampires in the sun, yes, but none of them could possibly compare to the glory that he was.

His white skin, flushed only slightly from his hunting trip the day before, sparkled like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface. I swallow, well, gulp is probably a better word, before I speak. “Told you it was foolproof.” My voice is annoyingly breathy, but I forgive myself.

Edward scowls at me slightly. “That wasn’t very nice.”

“You told me too.” I grinned. He groaned, shaking his head.

“You are incorrigible.” He muttered, under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear, as he gently sinks to the ground, me still resting in his arms. I have to resist the urge to trail a finger along his jaw, wanting to touch, explore, the diamond-like skin.  

“And irresistible.” I tease him, trying to distract myself from my urges. His gaze turns slightly forlorn.

“You are irresistible. I find myself drawn to you far more then I should be. It’s irresponsible of me. I should have left long ago.” My heartbeat quickened slightly, a small tendril of fear running through me. No, no, no.

“I don’t want you to leave.” I said, somewhat pathetically, internally wincing as my voice cracked.

“Which is exactly why I should. This isn’t your world. But don’t worry, I’m essentially a selfish creature. I crave your company far too much to do what I should.”

“I’m glad.” I tell him, honestly. But not honestly enough. Because it is my world. Edward’s expression suddenly turns fierce, and he moves out from under me with enough speed to thoroughly disorientate me.

“It’s not only your company I crave! Never forget that! Never forget I am more dangerous to you then anything else in your life!” I can’t help it. A small bubble of hysteria escapes my lips, then I’m laughing, laughing harder then I’ve laughed in a long time.

Edward’s expression is bemused as he watches my laugh so hard that tears run down my cheeks. The lack of sleep has caught up with me, I decide, as I clutch my aching sides. This is definitely not normal. After a few minutes when my laughter doesn’t die down, Edward’s expression turns concerned.

“Bella? Are you alright?” he asks, kneeling back down beside me, gently brushing his hand against my cheek. His touch sobers me, and I give him a rueful smile. I blame the temporary loss of my sanity on lack of sleep, especially as I blurt out what made me lose it.

“You’re not more dangerous to me then anything else in my life.” I tell him, with a conviction that surprises him. My brain finally catches up to my mouth, and I resist the urge to face-palm.

The curiosity in Edward’s gaze is almost as strong as another emotion, one that takes me a few moments to identify. Protectiveness. A fierce protectiveness. All remaining traces of amusement vanish from my system, as I feel my face pale.

And here is another reason why I shouldn’t let Edward in on the secret that is my world. A vampire is no match for a witch or wizard. If he tried to defend me against Snatchers or Death Eaters… I just barely resist the urge to shudder.

His sudden question surprises me. Not the question itself, but the timing. “Are you ever going to tell me how you know about vampires?” he asked. I blinked. Twice. And then inspiration strikes me.

“The twins,” I blurt out. Edward looks confused.

“What?”

“Rachel and Rebecca Black. I hung out with them a lot when I was younger.” I tell him, embellishing the truth… a lot. “We had a sleepover once where we told each other scary stories. They told me some of the tribal legends… like the tales of the Cold Ones.”

Edward stiffened beside me, somewhat, but as I peeked up at him, I was relieved to see his expression didn’t look suspicious. Good. He believed me. “How did you connect the legend to me?” Edward asks, quietly. I fidget slightly.

“It wasn’t exactly hard. Pale skin, strange eyes, extreme beauty… plus the fact the story kinda includes your surname.” I mumble the last part, not sure if it’s true or not, but using it anyway. “Like I said, it wasn’t hard.”

“Huh.” Edward murmurs, his face thoughtful. A wave of anxiety suddenly rushes through me.

“It’s not their fault!” I blurt out, “don’t get mad at them- they were just kids!”

“I’m not mad at them,” Edward assures me, and I let out a small sigh of relief, grateful that my hastily spun together lie hadn’t just started a war between the Quiluetes and the Cullens.

One war in my life was enough.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:**

 

“So you’ve known since the first time you saw us,” Edward mused, absently running his fingers through my hair. I hummed in agreement, and he chuckled slightly. “’Curiosity killed the bat’?” he quoted, and I gave a sheepish grin.

“You were annoying me.”

“And after the accident, in the hospital?” He continued.

“I was perfectly content with pretending that I hadn’t noticed you move faster then the speed of light,” I grumbled, “it was you who pushed me, with all the smart-ass remarks and telling the doctor that I hit my head really hard.”

“I suppose that was a touch mean,” he concedes, a smile still on his face.

“Just a bit?” I moan, “it was incredibly embarrassing. Everyone was staring!”

“You don’t like attention, do you?” he asks, amused.

“Hence hiding out in the library at lunch time.” I inform him.

“And the girl’s toilets when you were avoiding me.” He added, before he frowned slightly. “Why were you avoiding me?”

“Ah.” I say, shifting slightly, uncomfortable. I could feel the heat rise up on my cheeks, and I determinedly looked away, even as he tried to turn my chin so I was facing him.

“Come on,” he coaxed, his voice the perfect amount of sweet and pleading.

“It’s embarrassing.” I grumble, making the mistake of looking up at him. He gives me puppy dog eyes, and I instantly melt. “I dreamt about kissing you,” I blurt out, before I can stop myself, before my cheeks flame red. “Tease me, and you die.” I warn him, as he opens his mouth to respond. He smiles gently at me.

“I wasn’t going to tease you, Bella.” I raise my eyebrows at him, and he smiles wider. “Okay, maybe a little,” he concedes, “but I was going to ask you you…” he hesitates, and I shoot him an intrigued look.

“You made me tell, now it’s you’re turn.” I order him.

“Bossy little thing,” he murmurs, rolling his eyes at me affectionately. “I just…  why did you start speaking to me again? Your first instinct was to stay away- why didn’t you?”

I hesitate, for several moments, before sighing and answering truthfully. “Because I couldn’t stay away.” Silence for a few seconds, and then:

“That makes two of us.” Edward whispers, and suddenly my body is moving without my permission, and my lips are just about attacking Edward’s. We kiss, this time without the desperation and the hunger, but with a quiet, but all consuming passion.

As I kiss him, I try to tell him without words how I feel. What I’m too scared to say. And then he moves back slightly, putting the small distance between us of a few inches, and he murmurs, tender eyes meeting mine, what I couldn’t say.

“I love you.”

-

That evening, my body felt like it was humming with electricity. So many conflicting emotions were running through me, that I didn’t know what to feel.

After his declaration, we’d kissed again, and then sat together, in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. It was perfect, pressed against him, occasionally engaging in a bout of ‘snogging’, as all my English friends would say.

He’d then given me the terrifying experience of how vampires travelled, sprinting through the forest at the speed of light while I clung to him, petrified.

I wasn’t easily scared- I’d ridden thestrals before, thestrals that I couldn’t see and I flew broomsticks throughout the school year. I even rode a hippogryph once. But none of them could compare to the sheer speed that was a vampire.

I’d been so dizzy afterwards I couldn’t even drive, and Edward commandeered my truck. He was appropriately apologetic, though annoyingly amused by my weak stomach, as I’d narrowly missed throwing up all over his shoes.

I’d very sternly told him that was never happening again. He’d nodded solemnly, but had a gleam in his eyes that told me his sincerity was decidedly lacking.

I was heating up dinner in the microwave when I heard Charlie’s key turn in the door. “Bella?” he called out.

“In here!” I yelled back. He clumped into the kitchen, looking exhausted. Somewhat amused, I watched as he basically collapsed in his seat.

“God, I’m bushed.” He sighed.

“Have a fun time?” I snickered.

“Yep, the fish were biting.” He grinned, before his smile fell a bit. My smile fell too. “We, um, we never finished our conversation. Last night.”

“I know.” I looked down at my plate, not hungry anymore. After I told him about the War, I’d escaped upstairs before he could ask me any questions. 

“Can we… can we talk about it?” He asked. I chewed my lip, hard enough to draw blood.

“I’d rather not.” I tell him, my voice quiet.

“Can you at least tell me if you’re in danger?” He asked, after several moments. My eyes prickled suspiciously, and I angrily swiped at them with the back of my hand. “Bella?” his voice was now alarmed.

“I’m safe here,” I tell him, taking a deep, shaky breath to try and calm myself. “I’m safe here.” I repeat, wondering who I’m really trying to convince here. Charlie?

…or me?

Charlie observes me, for a long moment, then nods. “Okay.” He says, and then the conversations over.

I escape to my room, as quickly as I could, and almost scream as I see a shape on my chair, only to swear under my breath when I realize who it was. “You gave me a heart attack!” I hissed at Edward. His expression is appropriately apologetic. 

“I’m sorry Bella. I should have announced my presence.” I scowl at him, before my expression softens.

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you.” He admits.

“We saw each other a few hours ago.” I remind him, even as my heart skips a beat. He smiles at me, crookedly, and I almost stop breathing. Oh my.

“I missed you.”

“Well, good thing I missed you too.” I told him, before making shooing gestures with my hands. “Go stand outside while I change, and for the love of god don’t let Charlie see you.” I tell him.

He nods, disappearing, and I quickly pull out my nicest pair of pajamas. Isobel bought them for me, and they’re normally a little too girly for my taste, but I want to look nice.

Thinking of Isobel makes my gaze flick over to the old radio on my desk, and then my heart stutters. Oh my god, how long was Edward up here? I think, eyes widening. I quickly rush through my conversation with Charlie in my mind, and almost sigh in relief when I come to the conclusion neither of us mentioned the word magic, war or witch. I’m also relieved to see that none of my magical things are in view, they’re all hidden.

“You can come back in.” I say quietly, knowing that Edward will be able to hear me. He glides back in, closing the door gently behind him, and sits on my bed. My pulse rate quickens, and I have to lick my suddenly dry lips. “So… this is the first time you snuck into my bedroom, right?” I ask him. His suddenly sheepish expression makes my eyes widen with horror.

“You’re very interesting when you sleep.” He states. “You talk.” His gaze then grows somber. “And scream.” I decide to ignore that last part, instead gape at him noiselessly in horror. His expression widens in alarm and shifts to chagrin. “Are you very angry with me?”

“That depends!” I felt like, and sounded like, I’d had the breath knocked out of me. Edward waited.

“On?” he urged.

“On what you heard!” I wailed. Oh god, the Potterwatch? He hadn’t heard that, had he? Surely not, he would have mentioned it! Instantly, he was at my side, taking my hands carefully in his.

“Don’t be upset!” he pleaded. He dropped his face to the level of my eyes, holding my gaze. “You miss your friend Luna. You worry about her. You have… nightmares. Frequently. You say a name sometimes…” He hesitates, “well, not a name. ‘You-Know-Who.’” I look away, deciding not to answer his unspoken question.

“Anything else?” I demand.

“You did say my name.” He admitted, and I whirled back around to look at him, my worry about what I might have revealed about the magical world to him while I was sleeping completely forgotten in the face of my embarrassment.

“Oh Merlin!” I squeak, cheeks bright red, “dear god, please tell me it was just once!” Seeing the look in his eyes, I droop my head slightly. “A lot?”

“How much do you mean by ‘a lot’ exactly?” he asked.

“Shit.” I allowed myself to mutter, hanging my head. Edward pulled me against his chest, gently.

“Don’t be self-conscious.” He whispered. “If I could dream at all, it would be about you. In a hundred years…I never imagined anything like this. I didn’t believe I would ever find someone I wanted to be with… in another way than my brothers and sisters.” He whispered.

I forgave him in a heartbeat, mostly because of the sudden guilt rising up inside me.

He loved me and I was a liar.

“Shall I sing you to sleep?” He murmured into my hair. I made a sound of agreement, not trusting myself to speak. Not trusting that my voice wouldn’t be thick with guilt and shame.

I flopped down on the bed, and patted the mattress beside me. Edward hesitated for a second, then gracefully lowered himself down next to me. I shuffled over slightly, so I was curled up beside him. “Good night Bella.” He murmured, his sweet, cool breath brushing against my ear.

“Good night.” I said it quietly, mumbled it really. Hopefully he would confuse it with tiredness, not an effort to hide my tone. And then he started to hum an unfamiliar lullaby, gently, and I drifted to sleep in his cold arms.

And I didn’t dream once.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN:**

 

The muted light of yet another cloudy day eventually woke me. I grumbled under my breath, throwing an arm over my eyes, feeling groggy and dazed, but at the same time, more well rested then I had in months. And then I felt a cold hand touch my cheek. “Holy crap!” I shrieked, jack-knifing into a sitting position, so fast my head spins. I open my mouth to scream when I recognize the amused face watching me, and the tingling of my magic. I glower at Edward, crossing my arms across my chest.

“Your hair looks like a haystack… I like it.” He says, a smile on his face. I make a growling sound under my breath, even as my hands reach up to pat down my hair.

“You take that back!” He chuckles, and threads his fingers through the knotted locks.

“Which part? The part where you look like you were standing in a hurricane, or the part where I think it makes you look gorgeous?” he smiles. I make another growling noise under my breath, even as my cheeks go pink.

“You suck.” I mutter, before my lips curl into a smile at my own words. “Pun a happy coincidence.” I add. He rolls his eyes, and I take a good look at him. “You changed your clothes,” I say, surprised.

“I could hardly leave in the clothes I came in- what would the neighbors think?” he said, a look of mock-horror on his face.

“Smart ass.” I grumble.

“You’re very grumpy in the mornings, aren’t you?” he chuckles. I pout, and he laughs softly, before wrapping his arms around me, and pulling me into a hug. I’m unable to hold back a happy sigh, and I rest my head against his chest, as his lips brush across the top of my head. “I love you.” He says softly.

“I know,” I smile, twisting in his arms so I’m facing him, and lifting up a hand to cup his cheek, to run my fingers along his sharp, icy jawline.

“You are my life now.” He whispers, no trace of humor in his eyes. He’s dead serious, and my heart stumbles slightly.

“I know,” I repeat, my voice a touch on the choked side. I want to tell him I love him. I want to tell him that he’s my life too. But I can’t. Because one day I’ll have to leave him. A day that’s approaching sooner every minute, every hour, every day that passes. My seventeenth birthday, in less then a month. Three small weeks. Three small, short weeks and then I’ll…

I’ll what? I’ll be able to use magic, but how is that supposed to help me? I’ll still be on the run. I’ll still have to hide.

I’ll still get to stay here with Edward!

I realized I was still staring at Edward, and he was watching, patiently, as my mind came back from a hundred miles away. I give him a small smile. “Sorry, just… thinking.” I murmur.

“Well, I guess it’s breakfast time.” He said with a smile. I let out a shocked gasp, my hands flying up to my throat, a horrified look on my face. Shock crossed his, and I started laughing.

“Kidding!” I snickered. He glowered.

“That wasn’t funny.”

“Yes it was.” I inform him, before wincing slightly as my stomach let out an angry grumble. “You’re right, though. Breakfast time for the human. We can talk about you later.” I wink at him, before jumping off the bed, laughing under my breath at the sounds he was making.

I fished a pair of jeans, a light blue shirt and a Ravenclaw Quidditch jersey out of my cupboard, as well as the very important undergarments, and hurried into the bathroom to get changed. “Give me a human moment!” I called back over my shoulder, before closing the door behind me.

I dressed in a hurry and quickly raked a brush through my hair. No Ravenclaw pin today, my jersey gave me enough comfort. I did slip the galleon in my pocket though, and couldn’t resist putting in my dirigible plum earrings from Luna, as well as my butterbeer cork necklace- we both had one, we’d made them a few years back.

After brushing my hair, I exit the bathroom and walk downstairs, following the tingle of my magic as it tracked his presence. He’s sitting in the kitchen, a smile on his face. A smile that widens as he sees my choice of jewelry. “Are those radishes?” he asks.

“Nope. Dirigible plums. They keep away the nargles.” I inform him.  His expression turns to the now familiar one of amusement and curiosity. “So,” I say, moving towards the kitchen, “any plans for today?” Edward pauses for a moment, and I can basically seeing him trying to figure out a delicate way of framing his answer.

“What would you say to meeting my family?”

If I was holding anything, I think I’d have dropped it. As it was, I stumbled to a halt, spun around and gaped at him, shocked. “What?” I squeaked.

“Are you afraid?” He asked, voice almost hopeful. I narrowed my eyes and scowled at him.

“No.” I snapped, crossing my arms.

“Don’t worry,” he smirked, calling me on my bluff, “I’ll protect you.”

“I’m not afraid of them,” I half growl, my cheeks heating up, “I’m afraid… I’m afraid they won’t like me.” Embarrassed, I look at the floor, unable to meet Edward’s eyes. An icy hand gently cups my chin, tilting my head up so I’m looking into incredulous golden eyes.

“I’ve asked you to meet my family of vampires, and you’re worried about whether or not they’ll like you?” he asks, disbelief coloring his tone, before he shakes his head. “Actually, I don’t know why I ever thought you’d react any differently.” He sighs. “You’re so…”

“Amazing? Wonderful? Drop-dead gorgeous?” I supply helpfully, and he rolls his eyes at me.

“Well yes, but I was thinking more along the lines of completely lacking any sense of self preservation at all.”

“Hence the fact I’m an eagle, not a snake,” I grin. He groans.

“There you go saying mysterious things again! You’re driving me crazy!”

“Victory!” I grin, punching the air, before pausing. “Um, do they know about me… knowing about them?” I ask.

“Yes,” he nods. I wait for him to elaborate, and when he doesn’t I frown at him.

“Well? Is there anything I should know? Any other Gifts?” I ask.

“Actually… yes.” He says, his expression cautious. “Jasper can read and influence people’s emotions and Alice… well, she can see the future.”

“As in, visions, or prophecies?” I ask, genuinely curious, before belatedly realizing that I should probably have acted a touch more surprised about someone seeing the future, then asking for more specific details. I actually did a year of Divination in my third year, but dropped it. I didn’t have any Inner Eye, at all, and couldn’t predict anything. Plus, it was rather boring.

“Visions,” Edward says, after giving me a searching look that I respond to with an innocent look. “Glimpses. Things that might happen, things that are coming. But it’s very subjective- he future isn’t set in stone, and there are millions of different possibilities for every person’s future at every given moment.”

“So Jasper makes you feel all warm and fuzzy, Alice is a Seer and you read minds.” I muse, aloud. “That’s pretty cool, really.”

“You accept the impossible far too easily.” Edward mutters. I shrug.

“I could freak out about it and come up with a hundred different reasons why it can’t be true, that I’m imagining it all, that there is some kind of logical explanation, or I can just accept it.” Edward shakes his head, and I smile, before walking over to the cupboard and pulling out a granola bar.

As I return to sit at the table, Edward gives me a disapproving look. “What?” I ask, defensively.

“I’m not exactly an expert, but I’m reasonably certain that you should eat more for breakfast then that.” He says.

“I’m not hungry. I don’t usually eat breakfast.” I admit.

“You don’t lunch either. Do you at least eat dinner?” he asks.

“If I’m hungry.” I mumble, ducking my head down so I can hide behind a curtain of hair. Stress has a way of making you lose your appetite. I hear him say something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like ‘infuriating’, and I look up to smile at him. “But you love me anyway.”

He smiles and walks over, pulling out the chair and sitting down beside me. “Yes, I do love you. Even though you’re infuriating, and make me so curious I want to pull all my hair out.” He sighs, shaking his head. Then he springs this on me. “Are you going to introduce me to your father?”

“Um, what?” I ask, confused. “He already knows you.” Edward chuckles lightly.

“As your boyfriend.”

“Ah,” I say.

“It is customary, is it not?” he questions. 

“I don’t really know,” I admit. My dating history didn’t exactly give me any reference points to work with, seeing as it was non-existent. Then my eyes widen slightly as I catch something in his sentence I missed. “Is that what you are? My… my boyfriend?” I stumble over the word ‘boyfriend’ slightly.

“It’s a very loose interpretation of the word ‘boy’, I’ll admit.” He says, a slightly sheepish look on his face. I try to smile, but it comes out more like a grimace as a picture of Edward and Charlie and the word boyfriend all in the same room graces my mind with its presence.

“I’ll think about it.” I say, finally, “he seems to like you.” I add, grudgingly. “And he totally has a man-crush on Doctor Carlisle. He gets really defensive when people bag him.” Edward laughs.

“Good to know.” He then nods at the granola wrapper in my hand. “Are you sure you don’t want anything else?”

“I’m sure.” I say, firmly. “So… time to meet the family!” I say, in a fake chirpy voice with a bright, equally as fake, smile. Edward rolls his eyes at me.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY:**

 

The first thing I really noticed, as Edward pulled up at the end of the miles long driveway, was the porch. I mean, it was an inviting looking house, gorgeous really, but it was the porch that drew me. It was covered, deep enough to sit on even in the rain and stay dry. That was important in a place like Forks, no point in a porch if it didn't protect from the rain. The house, well the  _mansion_ , was three stories tall, and seemed big, but then they had a lot of people living in it. "I wish I had a porch." I found myself saying, a wistful tone in my voice.

"And that's the first thing you say." Edward shakes his head, a smile playing across his face. I scowl.

"There will be no mocking of the human." I tell him, sternly. He laughs.

I have to admit I'm slightly nervous as I walk up the driveway, and Edward rubs soothing circles with his thumb on the back of my hand.

He opens the door for me, and I step inside then stop, just passed the entryway, surprised by the feel of my magic flaring up around me, almost violently. I'd gotten used to Edward, to the point where his presence was more of a thrumming, but this... this made me want to stagger backwards, and get the  _hell_  out of dodge. "Bella?" I heard Edward say, anxiously, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine," I say, my voice verging on breathless. "Um, just... dizzy spell." I take a few seconds to push away my magic the best I can, before looking up and shooting him my most innocent smile- which he doesn't believe one iota. Before I turn pink, I quickly look around, taking in the beautiful room. "It's... wow." I say, a smile on my face. The first room you stepped into when entering the house was a large living space, one that older houses never had- and I'd been in a few.

The flooring was all a rather light color, mostly wood, and it made the room seem even more spacious. The furniture was perfect, modern, clean lines, so different from the furniture I'd grown used to at Hogwarts. I glanced around at the ceiling, and noticed the beams. It had been remodeled, there used to be walls, I noted.

The most striking thing about the huge room though, was the entire wall of windows on the back side of the room. "Oh," I took a step towards it, taking in the amazing view. " _Wow_!"

"So I'm guessing you like it." Edward said, a soft smile playing on the corners of his mouth.

"It's beautiful." I told him, honestly. "I've been in old houses before... but this is... this is really something else."

"I'm so glad you like it." A beautiful, melodious voice says, and I turn around, a touch startled, to see Edward's 'parents'. I'd seen Doctor Carlisle before, of course, and then at his side was the vampire I assumed was Esme. She had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them.

Something about her heart-shaped face and her billows of soft, caramel-colored hair niggled at the back of my mind, reminding me of someone, but I couldn't quite put my finger on who. I puzzled over it for a moment, then pushed it to the back of my head to think about later.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward's voice broke the short silence, "this is Bella." His voice is proud, happy, and the sound of it makes me want to blush.

"You're very welcome, Bella." Carlisle's step was measured, careful, as he approached me. It was slightly annoying how tentative he was as he raised his hand to shake mine. Esme was more confident, no hesitation in her gentle grasp, though she was equally as careful.

"It's nice to see you, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." I say, my voice, expression and posture the epitome of politeness.

"Please, call me Carlisle." Carlisle says, and Esme's smile is sweeter then toffee as she says,

"And call me Esme. It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella sweetheart."

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked, and no one answered, but they didn't need to. As I felt my magic tug slightly, I turned in the direction it was spiking towards, to see Alice and Jasper appear at the top of the staircase.

"Hey Edward!" Alice called enthusiastically. She ran down the stairs at full speed, appearing as a nearly invisible streak of black hair and white skin, before coming to a sudden and graceful stop in front of me. Carlisle and Esme shot warning glances at her, but I smiled, not at all perturbed. "Hi Bella!" She greeted me, bouncing forwards to kiss my cheek. If Carlisle and Esme had looked cautious before, they looked staggered now, but I grinned, unbothered.

"Hi again, Alice." She beamed at me, before tilting her head slightly, sniffing.

"Ooh, Edward's right! You do smell delicious." She commented.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." I decide, ignoring the horrified looks Esme, Carlisle and Edward are shooting her, and Alice giggled.

"I have a feeling we're going to be very good friends." She announced, before pausing for a moment, casting a critical eye at my outfit. "But you are definitely in need of some serious fashion advice."

"What? Don't like the earrings?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Are they radishes? And..." she pauses, eyes widening as she notices what's around my neck, "is that a necklace of corks?" She sounds horrified, her voice rising in pitch, and I have to laugh again.

"Actually, they're dirigible plums. They keep away the nargles. Plus, this necklace is awesome."

"What on earth is a nargle?" Alice asks, horror not faded even slightly, her slim, dark eyebrows drawing together. I shrug.

"You'd have to ask Luna for the details." Alice looks even more confused, and Edward just shakes his head.

"You get used to the strangeness." He informs Alice.

"Hey! I resent that!" I complain, elbowing him playfully in the ribs.

"Slytherins, nargles, wrackspurts and crumple-horned snorcacks." He lists. I smile, mischievously.

"You forgot aquavarius maggots and blibbering humdingers." I add, before giving him a silly grin. "Luna would be so proud of me right now."

Jasper stepped forwards slightly, the movement catching my eye, and I turned away from the playful Alice to greet the tall, leonine blonde. "Hello Bella." He greeted me.

"Hi Jasper," I greet him back, brightly.

"We're so glad you came." Esme says, and I turn slightly to face her, and I'm surprised by the expression on her face- she thinks I'm brave, I realize. Or crazy.

Probably a bit of both, I decide.

"So, who's this Luna?" Alice asks. My expression drops slightly, and my grief and anxiety make an unwelcome reappearance, tightening in my chest. But almost as soon as it appears, it melts away. I'm surprised for a few moments, before my gaze flicks over to Jasper, remembering his Gift.

"Um, thanks." I smile at him. He blinks, looking a touch surprised, perhaps at the acknowledgement of his ability, before answering. 

"You're welcome."

"So, what do we want to do? We should do something fun!" Alice starts bouncing up and down, not mentioning Luna again.

"Alice! We're giving Edward and Bella some space!" Esme scolds her. Alice pouts.

"Edward always gets her. I want to play."

"Alice!" Edward groans, and I can't help but laugh. Then a thought strikes me.

"Um, where are Rosalie and Emmett?" I ask. There's a few moments of silence, before someone responds.

"They... couldn't be here." Carlisle says, finally. Understanding dawns over me.

"Ah. Still not exactly my biggest fans?" I ask, a wry smile twisting across my face.

"Not in the least," Alice answers, completely to the point, "well, Rosalie anyway. She despises you. Emmett's trying to reason with her. He likes you- he thinks you're funny."

" _Alice_!" Edward groans, again. I snicker.

"We'll give you two some time." Esme speaks up suddenly, firmly. Alice opens her mouth to argue, but Esme gives her a stern look, and she pouts, but gives in.

"Fine. But next time Bella comes over, I get her." She announces. Esme and Edward give her scolding looks, but I just smile.

"Sounds like a plan." I agree cheerfully. Alice wraps her arms around me and gives me a big hug, before bouncing away. I turn to Edward, who's watching after her, shaking his head slightly. "So, what are we going to do?" 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE:**

 

"Well, what do you want to do?" Edward countered, and I shot him a droll look. He smiled. "Okay, how about we start with a tour?" 

"A tour sounds good." I nod. He held out his hand, and I accepted it, and he led me up the massive staircase. I let my fingers trail along the satin-smooth handrail, enjoying the feel of my other hand in his. The long hall at the top of the stairs was paneled with a honey-colored wood, the same as the floorboards. It was lovely, there were really no other words to describe it.

"Rosalie and Emmett's room... Carlisle's office... Alice and Jasper's room..." he gestured as he lead me past the doors. He would have continued, but I stopped dead at the end of the hall, a burst of laughter escaping me as I catch sight of the ornament hanging on the wall above my head. Edward's lips curved into a grin. "I suppose it is kind of funny," he said, "it is ironic."

"Just a tad," I agree, eyeing the large wooden cross. "How old is it?"

"Early sixteen-thirties." Edward shrugs. "More or less."

"Let me guess- a keepsake from the past?" I mused. Edward nodded.

"It belonged to Carlisle's father."

"Which makes Carlisle over three hundred and fifty years old," I ponder, out loud, "assuming that his father wasn't a collector of antiques, that is." I add, smiling slightly at the thought. Wow, that would be embarrassing. Edward eyes me thoughtfully.

"You're right- Carlisle just celebrated his three hundred and sixty-second birthday." The Ravenclaw in me pushed to the front, then, and I could basically feel my face light up.

"The things he must have seen! That was during Cromwell's rule, right?"

"No, just before." Edward said, a curious sort of smile on his face.

"What?" I ask, crossing my arms, somewhat defensively, "why are you looking at me like that?"

"You never cease to surprise me, Bella." He admits, "the way you've accepted all of this... the way you just take it all in your stride, like it's such an everyday occurrence... I thought that your first reaction to learning Carlisle's age would be shock, but no," he pauses and chuckles, "no, you're, well, curious. And not even about immortality, you just want to know everything he's seen, experienced."

I shift slightly, biting my lip, fully aware of his scrutiny. Okay, maybe I should have reacted with a bit more surprise. Or a lot more. It was just hard, when I knew that for a vampire, Carlisle really wasn't that old. There were vampires out there that were thousands of years old. "What can I say? I'm just unpredictable like that." I say, finally, smiling at him.

"You are," Edward muses, "you really, truly are."

"You should be glad. Predictable is boring." I inform him. "So, is Carlisle the oldest in your family?"

"Yes," Edward nods, before flashing me a grin, "and I'm second."

"Did Carlisle turn you?" Is my next question, and he hesitates for a moment before answering.

"Yes. He... it was during the influenza epidemic. He was working nights in a hospital in Chicago and I was left in a ward with the dying. He had nursed my parents, and knew I was alone. So... he decided to try." His voice trailed off, and he stared ahead, unseeingly. I gently touched his shoulder, bringing him back to the present.

"You know, you can tell me to butt out." I tell him.

"After my inquisition of you? It's only fair that you have a few questions of your own." He smiles.

"In that case, have you stayed with Carlisle since?" I asked, genuinely curious. From what I'd read, covens of vampires weren't exactly tight-knit, although animal-drinking vampires were more so, as thanks to their diet they weren't ruled by their basic instincts like human-drinkers, and were able to retain more of their humanity.

"Almost always." Edward admitted.

"Almost?" I pressed, and he sighed, seeming reluctant to answer, but he stuck to his word like the gentleman he mostly was- I still hadn't forgiven him for the Tyler incident.

"Well, I did have a typical bout of rebellious adolescence- about ten years after I was born... created, whatever you want to call it. I wasn't quite as sold on his life of abstinence, so I went off on my own for a while."

"For how long?" I asked. He gave me a dry look.

"I just admitted to feeding off humans, which should either horrify or disgust you, but you don't exactly sound frightened. Or repulsed. Like you should." He says, voice almost accusing, though his exasperated smile softened it.

"Haven't we already established that my reactions tend to be lacking in the common-sense department?" I ask. He rolls his eyes.

"I can hope. And it only took me a few years to come running back to Carlisle, with my tail between my legs." I reach out and pat the top of Edward's head.

"Good boy." He chuckles, and starts walking again, leading me to the last door in the hall. "My room," he informed me, opening it and tugging me through.

His room faced south, with a wall-sized window like the room below. The whole back side of the house must be glass, I decided, as I took in the view of the winding Sol Duc River, across the untouched forest to the Olympic Mountain range. The other walls were hung with heavy fabric, and a thick golden carpet covered the floor.

The western wall was completely onbscured with shelf after shelf of CD's- his room was better stocked then a music store, I thought with a snort. In the corner was a sophisticated looking sound system, the type you didn't want to touch because you were sure you'd break it.

There was no bed, only a wide, inviting black leather sofa, which admittedly looked cozier then my bed at home. And looked like it cost about three times as much.

As my gaze returned back to the CD's, I noticed something that made me step forwards, my eyes widening slightly. "Is there any order to those CD's? At all? Are they even  _slightly_  organized?" I asked, a touch incredulous, completely unable to find any rhyme or reason to the titles. "I mean, it's not like you spend your nights asleep, surely it wouldn't take  _that_  long to arrange them!"

Edward laughs. "They're arranged by year and then by personal preference within that time frame."

"Because you can't do anything like a normal person." I mutter. He points at himself.

"Vampire, remember?" I roll my eyes.

"Like you'd ever let me forget it." Edward's expression turned serious again, his smile fading, his forehead creasing, an almost pout forming on his lips. "You're still waiting for the running and the screaming, aren't you?" I guessed. A faint smile touched his lips and he nodded. I snickered. "Well I hate to burst your bubble, but you're not as scary as you think you are."

Edward froze in place, raising his eyebrows in blatant disbelief, and then he flashed me a wide, wicked smile. "Oh you  _really_  shouldn't have said that." He grinned. Then he growled, a low sound in the back of his throat; his lips curled back over his perfect teeth. His body shifted, half-crouched, tensed like a lion ready to pounce. I raise an eyebrow, unperturbed.

"Is this where I'm supposed to start panicking?"

I didn't see him leap at me- it was much too fast. I only found myself airborne, and then we crashed onto the sofa, knocking it into the wall. All the while, his arms forced an iron cage of protection around me- I was barely jostled. "Oi!" I complained, trying to right myself, but he was having none of that. He curled me into a ball against his chest, holding me more securely then iron chains. I glared at him, and he grinned, his eyes bright with humor.

"You were saying?"

"Do I look like I'm scared?" I grumble, pretending to be annoyed, though in all actuality I'm more amused then anything else. He groaned, correctly deducing my lack of fear, and released me from his iron grip, though I didn't try to move, not having any inclination to, instead staying curled up comfortably on his chest. The corners of his mouth turn down.

"Do you have even one ounce of self preservation?" He pleaded.

"Obviously, or I'd be a Gryffindor." I inform him, lips twitching into a smile. He gives me a despairing look.

"Humor me?" he asks, not even bothering with the Gryffindor reference, already well accustomed to my special brand of crazy. I had to give him points for that. Of course instead of humouring him, I leaned forwards, in a fit of daring, and licked his throat. He groaned again, and his expression was one of such defeat I sighed. 

"Fine. You are a very, very terrifying monster. I'm positively shaking in my boots."

"I suppose that's the best I'm going to get." He muses before leaning down to kiss the small of my throat, his lips parting slightly so the tip of his cool tongue gently presses against my skin.

I giggle, and bright laughter from the doorway joined in. I turned my head to see Alice and Jasper in the doorway. Alice danced into the center of the room where she folded herself sinuously onto the floor. Jasper, however, paused at the doorway, his expression shocked at the embrace Edward and I shared. He stared at us, Edward in particular, and I wondered if he was tasting the atmosphere with his unusual talent.

"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share." Alice announced.

"Huh?" Is my ever so eloquent response.

"Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to spare." Edward tells her, the amusement evident in his voice.

"Hey!" I complained, twisting around in his arms to face him. His expression is irritatingly amused as he looks back at me. "Naughty boy." I scold him, flicking his nose with my fingers. He blinks, surprised, and Alice starts laughing again, Jasper joining in despite himself.

"Actually, Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight, and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?" He asks, walking into the room. The words were all common enough, but the context confused me.

Edward's eyes lit up, but he hesitated. "Of course you should bring Bella!" Alice chirped. I thought I saw Jasper throw a quick glance at her, but the movement was too fast for me to be sure.

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked me, excited, his expression vivid. He was like a three-year-old in a candy store. Or me, when faced with a cheeseburger. I couldn't disappoint such a face.

"Hmm," I pretend to think, tapping a finger against my lips, "I suppose I could take the time out of my busy schedule..."

"I'm flattered," Edward rolls his eyes.

"You should be- I'm a busy woman." I inform him. Alice giggles, the sound tinkling. "Will I need an umbrella?" I ask her.

"Nah," she shakes her head, "the storm will hit over town. It'll be dry enough in the clearing."

"Which brings me to my next question- exactly why do you need a storm to play baseball?" I ask Edward.

"We have to wait for the thunder to play- you'll see." He promises me. The enthusiasm in the room was catching, and I had to bite back a smile. It was funny, seeing all these hundreds of years old vampires getting excited about hitting a ball with a stick.

"Let's go see if Carlisle will come!" Alice enthused, bounding up and out the door in a fashion that would break any ballerina's heart.

"Like you don't know," Jasper teased, and they were swiftly on their way. Jasper managed to inconspicuously close the door behind him. I turn to Edward.

"Vampires like baseball?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"It's the American pastime." He answered, with mock solemnity.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO:**

 

It was just beginning to drizzle when Edward dropped me off back at my house. Charlie wasn't home yet, so I pulled out my old radio, and listened to Potterwatch until I heard Charlie's car in the garage. I'd been... avoiding it lately, not wanting to be reminded of the unhappiness, when I was actually kind of happy.

Hearing the front door slam, I pushed away the now familiar sickness that clung to me like a second skin after being updated on the world I'd fled, and walked towards where I could hear Charlie banging around under the stairs, putting his tackle away. "Hey dad," I greeted him.

"Hi there, kiddo!" he replied, turning to try and give me a hug. I skip backwards.

"Ew dad! You stink!" I exclaim, and he laughs, dropping his arms back to his sides.

"Whoops, sorry Bells."

"Go clean up, I'll heat up some dinner." I roll my eyes.

"Okay." Charlie agrees, without complaint. 

I fix us up some of the left over fish fry that Charlie brought home the other day while he showers, and it doesn't take long till we're sitting at the table, eating in silence. It was Charlie who broke the comfortable silence.

"What did you do with yourself today?" he asked.

"Well, this afternoon I just hung out around the house..." Only the very, very recent part of this afternoon, actually, but, semantics. "And this morning I was over at the Cullens."

A grin split Charlie's face in half. "Dr. Cullen's place, huh?" he asked, and I blushed.

"Well, I sort of have a... date with Edward tonight, and he wanted to introduce me to his parents." I mumbled. Charlie chuckled.

"The Edward that doesn't go for girls like you, huh?" he teased me. I blushed harder.

"Dad!"

"So is he your boyfriend, then?" Charlie's voice was still teasing.

"I don't know!" I groan, "maybe? Sort of?" Charlie snickered, enjoying my embarrassment.

"When is he coming over then?"

"He'll be over in a few minutes."

"And where is he taking you?" I groaned again- loudly.

"Dad! What's with the Spanish Inquisition? We're just going to play baseball with his family! Promise!" Charlie observes me for several long moments, before his face creases into a smile.

"I'm happy you're feeling happier, Bells."

"Edward makes me feel happy." I admit, "it's so... nice." I hear the roar of a car engine in the driveway and jump up, ready to start clearing the dishes.

"Leave the dishes, I can do them tonight." Charlie interrupts my movements. I smile at him.

"Thank you dad." The doorbell rings, and Charlie instantly stalks off to answer it and I follow him, amused. As Charlie opened the door to reveal Edward standing on the steps, looking like a male model in an advertisement for raincoats and umbrellas, a thought hit me that caused me to pale.

Edward could read Charlie's mind. Charlie knew I was a witch.

Oh  _god_!

Why hadn't this struck me before? I wondered, hysteria starting to creep up inside me. Oh, Merlin's saggy testicles. I needed to get Edward out of here, asap. 

"Bella?" I heard someone say, and my gaze flipped up, and my cheeks went pink as I realized both Edward and Charlie were staring at me.

"So, I know you guys have already met, but dad this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward, this is my dad. Charlie."

"Chief Swan," Edward smiled, dipping his head in a respectful manner.

"Go ahead and call me Charlie." Charlie said, stepping to the side so that Edward could step inside, out of the rain.

"Thanks, sir." Edward smiled, as he stepped into the house.

"Have a seat there, Edward." I grimaced. Edward sat down fluidly in the only chair, forcing me to sit down next to Charlie on the couch. I quickly shot him a dirty look, and he winked at me when Charlie wasn't looking.

Okay, the plan was to keep the conversation firmly away from any topics that could lead to Charlie thinking about anything related to my status as a witch, and to subtly get Edward out of here as quickly as possible.

"So, I hear you're getting my girl to watch baseball." Charlie stated.

"Yes, sir, that's the plan." Edward smiled.

"Well, more power to you, I guess." Charlie laughed, and Edward joined. Screw subtlety.

"Okay, enough humor at my expense. Let's go." I scowled at them both before getting up and stalking back down the hall and yanking on my jacket. Edward and Charlie followed me, both looking amused.

"Not too late, Bells." Charlie said.

"Don't worry, Charlie. I'll have her home early." Edward promised.

"You take care of my girl, all right?" I groaned, but they ignored me.

"She'll be safe with me, I promise, sir." Charlie couldn't doubt Edward's sincerity, it rang in every word. I stalked out. They both laughed, and Edward followed me, only his supernatural reflexes stopping him from walking straight into me when I stopped dead on the porch. There, behind my truck, was a monster Jeep. Its tires were higher than my waist.

Charlie let out a low whistle. "Wear your seat belts." He choked out.

Edward followed me around to my side and opened the door. I gauged the distance to the seat and prepared to jump for it. Amused, Edward lifted me in with one hand. Charlie didn't notice, still busy gawking at the monstrosity that was this vehicle.

As he went around to the driver's side, at a normal, human pace, I tried to put on my seat belt, but gave up, frustrated- there were way too many buckles. "What the hell is all this?" I asked, when he opened the door, anxious to get out of here. Charlie was still in far too close proximity- I didn't know how far the range was for Edward's abilities, but I was assuming Charlie would still be within that range.

"It's an off road harness."

"Ooookay... you're going to need to do this for me." I admitted, and he chuckled, leaning across to quickly click all the right parts into place. I tried not to focus too hard on how his hands lingered at my neck and brushed along my collarbones. 

Edward turned the key and the engine roared to life. I waited until we'd turned out of the street before speaking up again. Relief filled me- maybe it was luck of the draw, but I must have gotten away with it. If Edward had learned that I was a witch, I'm assuming he'd have made some kind of comment by now, so I was pretty sure my secret was safe. Still, I couldn't help but try to figure out what he  _had_  heard and casually asked; "So, Charlie's mind tell you if he likes you or not?" Edward looked thoughtful. 

"Actually, his mind is like yours."

"Really?" I asked, honestly surprised. "You can't read it?" 

"No. I'm feeling quite impotent, actually," Edward admitted. I couldn't help my grin. 

"Well, you know what they say about men with big cars." 

"It's Emmett's," Edward chuckles, before adding, "I didn't think you'd want to run the whole way." I wrinkle my nose.

"Ew. You thought correct."

Huh. It seemed like I'd found out which side of the family my magic came from- one of Charlie's ancestors must have been a witch or wizard for him to have enough latent magic in him to protect his mind. 

I don't know how Edward found his way in the gloom and downpour, but he did somehow manage to find some side road that was less of a road and more of a mountain path. Conversation was mainly impossible, because I was bouncing up and down in the seat like a jack-hammer, glaring at him each time he laughed.

He stopped the engine when we reached the end of the road, and I pulled a face. "You know what? I'll just wait here." I tell him.

"What happened to all your courage?" he teased me. I glowered at him.

"I haven't forgotten last time, yet. And I didn't bring a change of clothes for when I puke all over these ones." Edward pulled a heartbreaking expression on his face.

"Please?" I folded my arms. He would not break me.

"No."

"Please?" He was suddenly out of his seat and pressed up against me. My eyes widened slightly.

"N-no." His cold lips brushed against the hollow of my throat, his cold breath tickling my skin.

"Please?" His nose drew a line up the skin of my throat to the point of my chin. Merlin, even his smell disturbed my thought process.

"No!" He lifted his face to kiss my cheek, slowly, stopping just at the corner of my mouth.

"Please?" His lips brushed against my trembling lower lip, and I sagged into his grasp as I gave up.

"Fine."

He instantly took my face in his hands, almost roughly, and kissed me with earnest, his unyielding lips moving against mine. My arms reached up to twine around his neck, and I sighed happily against his lips. "When I throw up, I'm aiming at you." I mumble against his lips, and he laughs.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You better."

He pulls away from me, after several long moments. "No more putting off the inevitable." He told me, a cheeky smile on his face, before he moved off my seat, back to his, then out of the car.

He ran to my side of the car with a burst of preternatural speed, and pulled the door open, swiftly undoing the buckles holding me in place. I groaned as he lifted me from the seat, gently throwing me across his back. I locked my legs around his waist and secured my arms in a choke hold around his neck, squeezing my eyes tightly shut. I could feel the vibrations of his laughter, and I scowled.

To be honest, I could hardly tell we were moving. I could feel him gliding along beneath me, but he could have been strolling down the sidewalk, the movement was so smooth. I was tempted to peek, just to see if he was really flying through the forest like before, but I resisted. It wasn't worth the awful dizziness.

I wasn't quite sure we had stopped until he reached back and touched my hair. "It's over, Bella."

I dared to open my eyes, and, sure enough, we were at a standstill. I stiffly unlocked my stranglehold on his body and slipped to the ground, landing on my butt. "Bloody hell!" I huffed, as I hit the wet ground. Edward stared at me, incredulously, obviously wondering whether or not to laugh. I glowered. "Don't you dare." I warned. This, apparently, was the catalyst.

He burst out into laughter, and I shot him the darkest expression I could. "Bloody vampires." I scowl, staggering to my feet, brushing the mud and bracken off my jacket and butt the best I could, then striding off into the forest.

Immediately, I felt his arm around my waist. "Where are you going, Bella?"

"To watch a baseball game. You don't seem to be interested in playing anymore, but I'm sure the others will have fun without you." I tell him.

"You're going the wrong way." I turn to him and fix a ferocious glare on my face. He wilts under my expression in seconds.

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have laughed." He apologizes, expression maybe half sincere.

"And you call yourself a gentleman." I scold him. Edward held out a hand.

"Would the fair maiden please accompany me?" He asked, in an overly posh accent. I pretend to think it over.

"As long as the noble gentleman promises to buy said fair maiden one of those disgustingly, unhealthy cheeseburgers she loves tomorrow."

"Consider it done." Edward vows, solemnly, and I accept his hand. "Let's go."

 


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE:**

 

Edward led me through several yards of tall, wet ferns and draping moss, around a bloody huge hemlock tree, and then we were there, on the edge of an enormous open field in the lap of the Olympic peaks. It was easily twice the size of any baseball stadium. 

I could see all the others there; Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, sitting on a bare outcropping of rock, were the closest to us, only around a hundred yards away. Much farther out, I could see Jasper and Alice, appearing to throw something back and forth, but I never saw any ball. It looked like Carlisle was going around marking the bases. 

When we came into view, the three on the rocks rose. Esme started toward us and Emmett followed, but Rosalie rose gracefully and strode off towards the field, without even a single glance in my direction. I wasn't bothered- I wasn't exactly new to the concept of being snubbed, I was a muggleborn after all! No matter which House we were in, the Slytherins looked down on us all. 

"What was that we heard, Edward?" Esme asked as she approached. 

"It sounded like a bear choking," Emmett clarified, smirking at his brother.

"That was him laughing." I instantly dobbed him in.

"Bella was being unintentionally funny." Edward quickly countered, grinning at me. 

"Well Edward was being a species-ist." I retort, just as quickly. Emmett chortled.

"Species-ist." He repeated, snickering. "That's funny." 

"You being here is lovely, Bella." Esme smiled sweetly at me. 

"Thanks Esme." 

Alice left her position, and came running, or rather she came dancing, toward us. hurtling to a fluid stop at our feet. "It's time," she announced. As soon as she spoke, a deep rumble of thunder shook the forest beyond us, and then crashed westward towards the town.

"Eerie, isn't it?" Emmett spoke to me with easy familiarity, winking in my direction. I laugh and nod, agreeing.

"Let's go," Alice urged, reaching for Emmett's hand, tugging at him. They darted toward the oversized field; she ran like a gazelle. He was nearly as graceful and just as fast- yet Emmett could never be compared to a gazelle.

"Are you ready for some ball?" Edward asked, his eyes eager and bright. I rolled my eyes.

"Go team!" I say, voice full of sarcastic enthusiasm, and he snickered and, after mussing my hair, bounded off after the other two. He was more aggressive then a gazelle; he looked like a cheetah-graceful and predatory. 

"Teenage boys," I shake my head at his retreating figure, "I swear, vampire or human, they're all the same." 

"They are," Esme agrees from beside me, a wide smile on her face. "Shall we go down?" she asks, in her soft, melodic voice. I nod, and we start walking, Esme being careful to keep a few feet between us. I wondered if she was still being careful not to frighten me, or if it was for her sake. 

"You don't play with them?" I asked her, trying to make conversation, and she shook her head.

"No, I prefer to referee- I like keeping them honest." She explained. 

"Do they like to cheat then?" I smile.

"Oh yes- you should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves." Esme mock-shudders. 

"You sound like Mrs. Weasley, so... motherly," I smile, remembering the time I'd spent over at The Burrow, catching up with Ginny- The Burrow is a ten minute walk from Luna's house. 

My mom, Renee, is a child at heart. All my life, I've been the caretaker, the mother figure, so I couldn't really use her as an example. I hadn't spent a lot of time with the Weasley matriarch, but she's the most matronly person I've ever met. 

Esme smiles with me. "Well, I do think of them as my children, in most ways. I never could get over my mothering instincts- did Edward tell you I lost a child?" 

"No," I said, stunned and completely knocked off hilt by the sudden turn the conversation had just taken. 

"Yes," Esme sighed, "my first and only baby. He died just a few days after he was born, the poor tiny thing. It broke my heart. That's why I jumped off the cliff, you know," she added, matter-of-factly. I tried not to gasp- I only half succeeded.

"You jumped off a cliff?" I squeak. Esme blinked, surprised.

"Edward didn't tell you?" 

"I, um, I haven't really asked him about how you guys became vampires." I admit. I'm surprised to see Esme's face light up, like I've just told her the best news she's ever heard. 

"I'm so glad Edward found you. He's been the odd man out for far too long; it's hurt me to see him alone." She said, her eyes shiny as she beamed at me. 

"Thank you," I tell her, pushing aside my curiosity at the, again, sudden change in topic.

Esme stopped then; apparently we'd reached the edge of the field. It looked as if they had formed teams. Edward was far out in left field, and my eyes tracked him as he smiled at me.

"All right," Esme called in a clear voice, which I knew they'd all be able to hear, no matter how far out they were, "batter up!" 

Alice was holding the ball, and Emmett was swishing an aluminum bat through the air, looking excited. Alice's pitching style seemed to be stealth, and I barely noticed her throw, she moved faster then a striking cobra. One second the ball was in her hand, then her wrist flicked and suddenly the ball was smacking into Jasper's hands. 

"Was that a strike?" I asked Esme. 

"If they don't hit it, it's a strike," she explained. Jasper hurled the ball back to Alice's waiting hand. She permitted herself a brief grin and then her hand spun out again. This time, Emmett managed to hit it, moving fast enough to meet the invisible ball. The crack of impact was shattering, thunderous- I immediately understood the necessity of the thunderstorm.

I watched, intrigued, as the ball shot like a meteor above the field, flying deep into the surrounding forest. Emmett was a blur around the bases, and I was waiting for Esme to say homerun, when instead she shouted, "out!" 

There was a touch of disbelief on my face as Edward sprang from the fringe of the trees, ball in his upraised hand, his wide grin visible even to me. "Emmett hits the hardest, but Edward runs the fastest." Esme tells me, with a smile.

The inning continued before my eyes, and I had to admit that I was impressed. It was impossible to keep up with the speed at which the ball flew, the rate at which their bodies raced around the field. 

There was a large part of me that wanted to break out into laughter- these were vampires; lethal, blood-sucking monsters. And these fearsome, ferocious creatures were playing baseball. And I was watching them. 

Emmett's team was up by one- Rosalie managed to flit around the bases after tagging up on one of Emmett's long flies- when Edward caught the third out. He sprinted to my side, eyes sparkling with excitement. "What do you think?" he asked. 

"Amazing," I smile.  _But add in a few flying broomsticks, bludgers and a golden snitch, and it'll be even better_ , I add, silently. Edward quirked an eyebrow.

"It looked like there was a 'but' coming after that." He pointed out. 

"You're getting better at reading me," I tell him, stretching up on tip-toe to wrap my arms around his neck, smiling. He wraps his arms around my waist, and I press my lips against his chin. "Now go hit me a home run." I order him, and he chuckled.

"Yes, m'lady." He promised, before kissing me once, then heading for the plate. I watched them play, noting the ever-changing score, and how they razzed each other like any street ball players. Occasionally Esme would have to call them to order, which always made me laugh.

Carlisle was up to bat, Edward catching, when Alice suddenly gasped. My eyes were on Edward and I watched as his head snapped up to look at her. Their eyes met and something flowed between them in an instant. Edward was at my side before the others could even ask Alice what was wrong. 

"Alice?" Esme's voice was tense. 

"I didn't see- I couldn't tell," Alice whispered, flitting over to us. All the others were gathered by this time. 

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked, with the calm voice of authority. 

"They were travelling much quicker than we thought." She murmured. Jasper leaned over her, his posture protective. 

"What changed?" he asked. 

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said, contrite, as if she felt responsible for whatever had frightened her. Seven pairs of eyes flashed to my face and away, and I finally realized what was happening. 

"Are there other vampires coming?" I asked, my voice serious. Alice's eyes flicked to Edward, before she answered. 

"Yes."

"And they aren't vegetarians, are they?" I pressed. She shook her head. 

"No." An odd sense of calm settled over me. I was far too used to being in danger for this to upset me. 

"How soon?" Carlisle asked, turning to Edward. A look of intense concentration crossed his face. 

"Less then five minutes. They're running- they want to play." He scowled. 

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked him, his eyes flicking toward me again.

"No, not carrying-" he cut short. "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Three." She answered, tersely. 

"Three!" he scoffed, "Let them come." For a split second that seemed longer than it really was, Carlisle deliberated. Only Emmett seemed unperturbed; the rest stared at Carlisle's face with anxious eyes. 

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle finally decided. His voice was cool and level. "Alice said they were simply curious." All this was said in a flurry of words that lasted only a few seconds. I had to listen carefully and caught most of it, though I couldn't hear what Esme now asked Edward with a silent vibration of her lips. I only saw the slight shake of his head and the look of relief on her face. 

"You catch, Esme," Edward said, "I'll call it now." And he planted himself in front of me. The others returned to the field, though Alice and Esme seemed to orient themselves around where I stood.

"I need you to stay very still, keep quiet, and not move from my side." Edward pleaded, quietly. I nodded, and reached up, cupping his face with one hand. 

"I'll be alright, Edward." I told him softly, firmly. He inhaled sharply, his hand moving on top of mine, holding it tight. 

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he muttered fiercely. "It was stupid, irresponsible, for me to expose you like this. I'm so sorry." 

"Don't blame yourself for what you can't help." I told him, sternly. "I love you. Now act casual; pretend to be happy... or whatever emotion you usually are when you run across other vampires." As I spoke, Edward's expression changed into something I didn't recognize, and I looked at him, confused.

"You know, that's the first time I've ever heard you say you love me." He whispered. My cheeks go pink, despite the situation. I hadn't actually meant to say it, but it was just so natural, so  _right_ , that it just slipped out. I was almost relieved that before either of us could say anything else, all eyes zeroed in on the right field, all the Cullens paused in their game, turning to face the approaching vampires.

I took a deep breath, and let Edward release my hand, then step in front of me, half hiding me from view. It was a good thing I didn't have my wand with me, I thought. I'd have been tempted to use it, if I had. Everything would work out fine. It was just a few vampires, coming to say hello to another few vampires. Everything would be okay. It had to. Why wouldn't it?

Besides the fact it was me, we were talking about here, oof course. 

I suppressed the urge to groan aloud- great. We were doomed.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR:**

 

I'd learned to basically tune out the reaction my magic had to the Cullens. First, it was just Edward who had faded to a barely noticeable tingle. And over time of seeing them at school, I'd built up, I guess you could call it a tolerance, for the other Cullen 'siblings'. 

Going into their house had been a bit of a shock to my system- despite the fact I was used to their presences, didn't change the reaction my magic had to being in their "lair". It was a survival mechanism. A vampire radar, of sorts.

And my radar went off with a vehemence; my magic rushing through me like a wave of electricity, flaring up, twisting, coiling... As the nomad vampires emerged one by one from the forest edge, my wand hand was twitching almost without my permission, and I could basically feel my magic crackling around me.

The first male into the clearing fell back immediately, allowing the other male to take the front, orienting himself around the tall, dark-haired man in a manner which pointed towards who it was, exactly, that led the pack. The third member of the coven was a woman with vibrant red hair. 

They closed ranks, venturing forwards towards Edward's family cautiously, exhibiting the natural respect of a troop of predators as it encounters a larger, unfamiliar group of its own kind. As they approached, I picked up on small details which set them apart from the Cullens. They moved with a more predatory grace, a cat-like gait that seemed constantly on the edge of shifting into a crouch. They were dressed in casual back-packer gear, but their clothing was frayed, and they were all barefoot. 

Their sharp eyes carefully took in the more polished, urbane stance of Carlisle, who, flanked by Emmett and Jasper, stepped forwards guardedly to meet them. Without any seeming communication between them, they each straightened into a more casual bearing. 

I briefly took note of their beauty, but what really drew my attention were their eyes. I knew that human drinkers had red eyes. I'd even seen those red eyes before in person, but after being around the Cullen's for so long the deep burgundy, like a pools of blood, were a shock. 

The dark-skinned man, smiling, stepped toward Carlisle. "We thought we heard a game," he said in a relaxed voice, with the slightest hint of a French accent, "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He gestured to the vampires behind him. 

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." He pointed us out in groups, deliberately not calling attention to individuals. A rush of warmth spread through me when he said my name. 

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked, sociably. Carlisle matched Laurent's friendly tone. Seriously? They came over to visit a potentially hostile coven of vampires, all for a game of ruddy baseball? Were they idiots?

"Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested in another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?" It was like a house of cards, I noted. Each word, carefully chosen, each movement, carefully noted. One wrong step, and the whole thing would come crumbling down. The tense atmosphere was making my nose itch, and I shifted slightly, fighting the urge to scratch it, and thus give away my status as Not A Vampire.

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time." Laurent said.

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves." The tense atmosphere was noticeably ebbing, and I guessed that Jasper was using his peculiar gift to control the situation. 

"Where's your hunting range?" Laurent casually inquired. My stomach clenched in anger at his blasé attitude, but Carlisle ignored the assumption behind the inquiry.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali." Laurent rocked back on his heels slightly.

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" There was honest curiosity in his voice. I honestly wanted to set him on fire. 

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited. "It's a rather long story." James and Victoria exchanged a surprised look at the mention of the word 'home' but Laurent controlled his expression better.

"That sounds very interesting, and welcome." His smile was genuine. "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while." His eyes moved appreciatively over Carlisle's refined appearance.

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand." Carlisle explained.

"Of course," Laurent nodded. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway," he laughed. My fists clenched, as a hot rush of anger licked up my spine. 

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us- Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep." He casually added. Three things seemed to happen simultaneously, at that moment. My hair ruffled in a slight breeze, Edward stiffened, and the second male, James, suddenly whipped his head around, and his red eyes bored into my own. 

A swift rigidity fell on all of them as James lurched one step forward into a crouch. Edward bared his teeth, crouching in defense, a feral snarl ripping from his throat. It was nothing like the playful sounds from this morning; it was one of the most menacing sounds I'd ever heard. 

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed in open surprise. Neither James nor Edward relaxed their aggressive poses. James feinted slightly to the side, and Edward shifted in response. 

"She's with us." Carlisle's firm rebuff was directed toward James. Laurent seemed to catch my scent less powerfully then James, but awareness now dawned on his face. He went to take a step forwards, when Edward snarled even more ferociously, harshly, his lip curling high above his glistening, bared teeth. Laurent stilled his movements, instantly. 

"You brought a snack?" he asked, his expression incredulous. "Why does she smell... different?" he continued, tilting his head, regarding me with honest curiosity. "Her scent... I've never come across anything like it!" 

"I said she's with us." Carlisle stated again, his voice harder then before. 

"But she's human!" Laurent sounded astounded, not aggressive. 

"And?" Emmett asked, his eyes fixed on James as his muscles rippled. James slowly straightened out of his crouch, but his eyes never left me, his nostrils still wide. Edward stayed tensed like a lion in front of me. 

When Laurent spoke next, his voice was soothing- trying to defuse the sudden hostility. "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed." Carlisle's voice was still hard, cool.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation. And of course we will not harm your human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said." James glanced in disbelief and aggravation at Laurent, and shared another brief look with Victoria, whose eyes flickered edgily from face to face. Carlisle measured Laurent's open expression for a moment before he spoke. "We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?" he called. They gathered together, blocking me from view as they converged. 

Alice was immediately at my side, and Emmett fell back slowly, his eyes locked on James as he backed towards us. "Lets go, Bella." Edward's voice was low and bleak. 

"Okay." I responded, quietly, reaching out for Edward's hand. His icy one gently closed around mine, and I matched his brisk pace as best I could, trying not to stumble over, as we made our way over to the trees. As soon as we were out of sight, Edward slung me over his back without breaking stride. I considered complaining, then decided not to, instead closing my eyes as he sprinted through the forest.

We reached the Jeep in an impossibly short time, and I found myself flung unceremoniously in the backseat, and my eyes flew open in shock. "Strap her in," Edward ordered Emmett, who slid in beside me. Alice was already in the front seat, and Edward was starting the engine. It roared to life and we swerved backward, spinning around to face the winding road. Edward was growling something too fast for me to understand, but it sounded a lot like a string of profanities. 

The jolting trip was much worse this time, and the darkness only made it more frightening. Emmett and Alice both glared out the side windows. When we hit the main road, though, and our speed increased, I noticed something very important. 

We were headed away from Forks.

"Where are we going?" I demanded, my voice calm but stern. No one answered. No one even looked at me. My anger boiled. "Excuse me, but  _where are we going_?" I raised my voice enough to garner a response. 

"We have to get you away from here- far away- now!" He didn't look back, his eyes on the road. I didn't even look at the speedometer, not wanting to know. My eyes widened. Home was where my wand was. And more importantly, home was where  _Charlie_  was.

"Turn around  _now_!" I shouted, "you have to take me home!" I struggled with the stupid harness, tearing at the straps. 

"Emmett," Edward said, grimly. And Emmett secured my hands in his steely grasp. 

"Edward, what in Merlin's name is going on?" I demand, shrilly, "take me the bloody hell home now!" 

"I'm sorry Bella, but I have to do this. Now please be quiet." 

"Fat fucking chance!" I can't help the profanities spilling from my lips, "take me the fuck home or Charlie will have the fucking FBI all over your family! He's a fucking cop! Do you realize what that will do to Carlisle and Esme?"

"Calm down Bella," his voice was cold, "we've been there before." 

"You don't understand!" The hysteria was rising inside me. "I need-"  _I need my wand_ , "I need to make sure Charlie's safe!" 

"Edward, pull over." Alice spoke up for the first time. Edward shot her a hard look, and sped up. "Edward, pull over!" she repeated, sterner. 

"You don't understand!" he roared in frustration, "He's a tracker, Alice! A tracker!" 

A trickle of understanding washed through me. I didn't know what a tracker was, exactly, but the word itself was pretty self-explanatory. This James was a tracker, and only one thing could have Edward this crazy with worry- for some reason, he'd set his sights on me.

"Listen to me, Alice. I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession- and he wants her, Alice-  _her_ , specifically. He begins the hunt tonight." 

"He doesn't know where-" Edward interrupted her.

"How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in town? His plan was already set before the words were out of Laurent's mouth."

"Edward, listen to me," I ordered, forcing my voice as calm as possible, "we need to look at our options for a minute. Pull over." Edward hesitated for a second, then the car screeched to a halt. I flew against the harness and then slammed back into the car. "Merlin's balls!" I swore, under my breath. Edward spun around in his seat to fix me with a desperate look.

"You don't understand Bella! There are no options! I saw his mind- once he commits to a hunt, he's unshakeable. We'd have to kill him!"

"That's an option." Emmett wasn't upset by the idea, and neither was I.

"And the female, she's with him. If it turns into a fight, the leader will go with them too." 

"There are enough of us." Emmett countered. 

"Look, listen to me," I interrupted, when Edward opened his mouth to keep arguing, "I mean it, shut up and listen to me!" I shouted, and there's enough power, enough magic, in my voice that they all go silent, "this is what's going to happen. You take me back to Charlie and I tell him I'm leaving. I pack my bags."  _And get my wand_. "We wait until James is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Charlie alone. Charlie won't call the FBI on your family, then you can take me to any bloody place you want." 

They stared back at me, stunned, and I smiled, sadly. What they didn't realize was that for me, being hunted wasn't something new. I'd spent the last two and a half months of my life hunted. 

"It's not a bad idea, really." Emmett's surprise was definitely an insult. 

"It might work- and we simply can't leave her father unprotected. You know that." Alice reminded him. Edward groans, closing his eyes and pressing his fingers to his temples, before opening them and looking straight into my eyes.

"You're leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees or not. Tell Charlie whatever story works, pack the first things your hands touch, and then get in your truck. You'll have fifteen minutes from the time you cross the doorstep." 

"Fifteen minutes," I say, taking a deep breath. "Okay, I can do that. Let's go."

Hi guys :D someone mentioned that I was sticking really closely to the Twilight Saga plot-line, and I just wanted to reassure everyone that it won't continue to be like that, and when Bella turns 17 (comes of age) then everything will seriously be flipped upside down. Thank you everyone who's taken the time to read this.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE:**

 

The drive was silent. Charlie was waiting up for me, and all the house lights were on. I took a deep breath as Edward pulled up slowly, all three vampires ramrod straight as they listened acutely to every sound, looking through every shadow, catching every scent, searching for something out of place.

"The tracker's not here yet," Alice said finally, quietly, "but he will be. Time to go, Bella. Be as quick as you can." 

"Edward, stay here," I tell him, when he looks like he's about to move. I can't have him in with me when I'm about to handle obviously magical items. 

"What?" Edward demands, honestly confused, and definitely upset. "No!" He then says, fixing me with a hard look, "that is not going to happen." 

"Alice, will anything happen to me while I'm getting my things and telling Charlie I'm going?" Alice concentrates for a moment, then shakes her head.

"She'll be fine, Edward." Edward's face is still stubbornly set.

"Edward please," I try a different tact, and give him the most pleading expression I can muster, "please just trust me on this!" Edward's mouth turns down. 

"Be quick. If you're not out in ten minutes, I'm coming in."

I nod at him, deciding now isn't a good time to mention that he probably shouldn't be with me when I leave Forks. 

"I love you." I tell him, and his face immediately softens. 

"I love you too Bella." He says. He reaches over and helps me out of the harness, and I give his shoulder a lingering touch before opening the door and jumping down, stumbling slightly as I landed. I took a deep breath, then half-jogged to the front door, and shoved it open.

" _Charlie_!" I shrieked, letting desperation tinge my voice. Charlie, who had been hovering in the living room, was by my side in a second.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he demanded, frantically.

"Charlie, I can't explain, but they've found me! They've found me! I have to get out of here!" I let my voice climb in hysteria, and Charlie's expression is horrified.

"Who's found you? The Dea-" I interrupt him before he can finish.

"Yes, they've found me, and I have to go. I have to go." I run up the stairs, Charlie hot on my heels.

I ran to my bed, flinging myself on the floor to drag my emergency go-bag out from under my bed. I'd made up the go-bag with several of my favorite books, tooth-brush, tooth-paste, hairbrush and two changes of clothes in the event that I had to leave Forks in a hurry. I just hadn't imagined it quite like this. Running from a vampire, not Snatchers or Death Eaters.

I throw my bag over my shoulder, and hurry to my side table, yanking it open and grabbing my wand, shoving it down my sleeve. Charlie stood, helplessly, in the doorway, watching me. I patted my jeans, checking that my DA galleon was still safely in my pocket, and rushed over to launch myself in Charlie's arms.

He staggered back slightly, surprised by the sudden weight. I hugged him as tight as my arms could manage. "I love you dad." I tell him fiercely, "no matter what happens to me, I love you so, so, so much. Living here has been... amazing. Living with  _you_  has been amazing. I'll miss you, so, so much."

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Charlie asked, his voice choking slightly, "I'm coming with you, baby."

"I'm sorry dad, but you can't." I tell him, shaking my head, tears beginning to run down my cheeks.

"Bella-" he begins, face, impossibly, even more horrified then before, but I interrupt him.

"I'm sorry dad, but I can't hide us both." I lie, "if you came with me... they would be able to track you and they'd kill us." Charlie sucks in a horrified breath.

"This can't be happening," he mutters, raking his hands through his hair, "this  _can't_  be happening!"

"I love you dad." I tell him, before I move around him, and rush down the stairs.

"Bella!" his voice is anguished, but he doesn't rush after me. He believes what I told him. That if he did, he'd cause my death. I ran out into the night, and Emmett was suddenly there, lifting me up into the Jeep, then the engine was purring, and the car accelerated away.

I didn't look at any of the vampires, just clutched onto my go-bag with shaking hands. They'd be curious, I knew they'd be curious, but I didn't want to talk, didn't want to explain. 

"James heard the end of your conversation." Alice speaks up, suddenly, and I jolt slightly, startled.

"Oh." I say, non-committedly.

"That bag was already packed." Emmett speaks up, pointing at my go-bag. I don't answer him. "You said 'they' found you- who's 'they'?" he continued.

"Please," my voice is trembling, "just... don't." Emmett opens his mouth, but Edward cuts him off.

"Emmett, be quiet. It worked, that's all that matters." Emmett pouted slightly, but didn't say anything else, to my relief, and the rest of the drive passed in silence. We drove right up to the house, and Edward vanished from the driver's seat, and was suddenly there, opening the door, pulling me into his arms.

"I'm right here, I'm safe, I'm right here," I assured him, as he held me tight, inhaling deeply. He nodded, and shifted so that he was holding me with one arm, his other one darting into the Jeep to grab my go-bag.

I was glad that he walked, instead of ran, into the large white living room, but I was less then pleased when I saw Laurent standing in there. I could hear low growls rumble deep in Emmett's throat, as he moved into place beside me and Edward.

His burgundy eyes turned to meet mine and he inhaled again, shaking his head slightly. "I've never smelled anything like her," he murmured, "I can see why you keep her around. Even when I'm fully fed, my throat's never felt like it does now. So... soothed."

Ah, my scent. The scent that soothes, instead of burns. Cold water on the flames. A safety mechanism that was supposed to keep me safe, but instead landed me in the cross-hairs of a tracker vampire.

"He's tracking her." Edward stated, angrily, "he wants to kill her." Laurent's face was unhappy, and he turned, speaking to Carlisle.

"I was afraid of that, that when your boy there defended her, it would set him off."

"Can you stop him?" Carlisle asked, but Laurent shook his head.

"Nothing stops James when he gets started."

"We'll stop him." Emmett promised. There was no doubt what he meant.

"You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined his coven."  _His_  coven, I noted. The show of leadership in the clearing was merely that- a show.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation between Laurent and Carlisle, instead concentrating on how I was going to get Edward to realize that I needed him here, in Forks, not with me, wherever in the world I was going to hide.

As soon as Laurent was gone, I turned to Edward. "Listen, Edward, wherever I'm going to hide, you can't come with me." I state softly, calmly. Firmly. Confusion is clear on his face.

"What?"

"James saw the way you acted tonight. He's going to think you're with me, wherever you are." I told him.

"I can't do that." Edward's voice was firm in its resolution.

"She's right," this was Jasper, his voice smooth and leonine.

"So you're suggesting I should let her go alone?" Edward asks him, incredulously.

"Of course not," this was Alice, "Jasper and I will take her."

"I can't do that." Edward repeated, but this time there was a trace of defeat in his voice. The logic was working on him.

"It won't be for long," I keep my voice soothing, reaching up to cup his face in my hands, "hang out here for a week" -I feel the tightening in his jaw and quickly amend my words -"a few days and lead James on a wild-goose chase. Make sure he's completely off my trail, then take a roundabout route and come and meet me."

"Meet you where?" he asks, and I can see he's beginning to accept it.

"I'm not sure," I admit, before a flash of fear runs through me, " _not_  Britain! I have to stay in America." I can tell by the look on his face that if the situation wasn't so dire, Edward would be demanding answers right now. But it was dire, so instead he concentrated on the other half of what I said.

"What about Phoenix?" Alice piped up. Edward frowned.

"Phoenix?" he questioned, "the only other place in America where she  _does_  have ties?"

"Of course," this was Jasper, who was nodding at his mate approvingly, "Phoenix is the one other place where he'd never expect her to go."

"And we'll be with her, Edward," Alice reassured him.

"What are  _you_  going to do in  _Phoenix_?" Edward demanded.

"They'll stay indoors, and I will too." I answered for them, "Edward... this is going to work."

"Promise you'll be safe, Bella," he pleaded, "Promise me!" I reach up on my tip-toes and press my lips against his. We kiss with the hungry sort of passion borne from fear and desperation, clinging to each other as tight as we can.

"I love you," I mumbled between kisses, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He whispers against my lips.

As we broke apart, I wondered if he'd noticed that I'd avoided making that promise.

The living room was empty, giving us the pretense of privacy I guessed, and I allowed myself to collapse on one of the expensive looking couches. "Why me?" I asked Edward, "why, out of everyone, did James decide to hunt down and kill  _me_?"

Edward hesitated for a moment, and then sighed. "It's not just your scent... I'll explain what Laurent meant about it being soothing later," he quickly assured me, and I pretended to be curious, nodding, and he continued, "he might have not bothered if it was just your scent, but when I defended you... well, that made it a lot worse. He's not used to being thwarted, no matter how insignificant he perceives the object. He thinks of himself as a hunter, nothing else. His existence is consumed with tracking and a challenge is all he asks of life."

I could see where this was going, and I let myself slump. "And we just provided him with one hell of a challenge." I state.

"Indeed," Edward nods, "one beautiful, hell of a challenge. A large coven of strong fighters all bent on protecting the one vulnerable element. You wouldn't believe how euphoric he is right now. It's his favorite game, and we've just made it his most exciting one yet."

Thirteen days, I thought; sourly,  _furiously_. In thirteen days I'd be seventeen. In thirteen days I'd be of age. In thirteen days, I'd be able to kick James' arse. 

In thirteen days I'd show him who the fucking  _vulnerable_  one around here was!

 


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX:**

 

My strangled screams woke me up. This was not unusual. What was unusual, was that the room I was in was not one I recognized. It wasn't my bedroom at Charlie's, with the yellow lace curtains, or at Renee's with the awful pink walls, or my dorm room, with my four poster bed and it's blue and bronze hangings, or Luna's bedroom, with the paintings on the ceiling. It was a bland room with white walls, bedside lamps bolted to the table, long drapes made of the same fabric as the bedspread and the generic watercolor prints on the walls.

"Bella?" I heard a cautious voice ask, and I jackknifed into a sitting position, spinning around, only to lay eyes on...

"Alice?" I asked, confused, looking at the tiny vampire. Then everything came flooding back to me- the baseball game, the tracker, the plan. 

I looked around the room with fresh eyes, at last recognizing it for what it was- a hotel room- as I tried to remember how I got here. The last thing I remembered was a sleek black car with windows darker then a limousine, racing along freeways at more then twice the legal speed.

Alice's face was kind and concerned. "Are you alright?" she asked, and I gave a weak smile.

"Right as rain." I answer, vaguely, my hand moving to touch my left sleeve. Underneath the thick material of my Ravenclaw jersey, I could feel the soothing shape of my wand. Alice's expression was concerned, but she nodded, not pressing the matter.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, instead. I shook my head.

"How about you?"

"Nothing unmanageable." She assures me. "I ordered some food for you. It's in the front room. Edward told me that I have to nag you until you eat whether you're hungry or not." I perk up slightly.

"Edward rang?"

"No, he told me before we left." Alice admitted. I sighed, and allowed Alice to tug me out of the bed, to my feet. She carefully led me through the door into the living room of the hotel suite. I could hear a low buzz of voices coming from the TV. Jasper sat motionlessly at the desk in the corner, his eyes watching the news with no glimmer of interest.

"Do you mind if I change the channel?" I ask him, as I flop down to the ground beside a small coffee table, where a tray of food waited.

"Go ahead." He said, in his deep voice, nodding. I pick up the remote and flick through the channels until I reach an international one, one focused on England.

_"Police are no closer to solving the mystery of the group behind the recent string of terrorist attacks-"_ blared the reporter, and I ignored the voice, instead focusing on the images of the damage. Without Potterwatch, I'd have to rely on the muggle news to see what was happening.

My breath caught in my throat as I took in the images of destruction- a large bridge had collapsed, for no discernable reason, sending hundreds of cars plummeting into the ocean. The words ' _No Survivors'_  were flashed across the bottom of the screen.

I wondered what spell the Death Eaters had used- likely, a simple  _expulso_ aimed at the right place would have been enough. Over three hundred people dead, and for what? Muggle hunting?

I closed my eyes, and stood back up, changing the channel. "I think I'll go read in the bedroom." I state, my voice thick with grief.

"You should eat something," Alice says, flitting over to my side, her expression worried. I shake my head- I'm even less hungry now then I was before. "Bella... do you want to talk about it?" she asks, still not moving, and a small bubble of laughter spills over my lips.

"About what? About how I'm being hunted down like a dog? About how people are dying left and right, and I can't do anything to stop it? About how I'm so bloody helpless, so bloody  _useless_ , and can't bloody do anything right? About how  _all_  I had to do was lie low, but instead I fell in love and have proceeded to end up dragging him and his entire family down with me?"

Tears, hot and salty, splash down my cheeks, and I shake my head back and forth, bitter laughter still spilling from my lips. "Yes, let's talk about that! Let's talk all about it!" A cold hand touches my cheek, but I push it away, because it's not the cold hand I seek, the cold hand belonging to the one I love. "I'll be in the bedroom." I state, stepping around Alice, not looking back.

I curl up on the bed and try to think of anything but the situation I'm currently in. Belatedly, I realize that I told Alice far too much, but if I'm being honest, the jig's up. It's been up since I told Charlie I needed to run- or really, it's been up since I first realised that I was in love with Edward. When I'm back with him, back in his arms, I'm going to tell Edward everything. At this point, I sort of have to. I've created too many questions that I can't explain without the truth.

In a way, it feels like a great weight has been lifted off my chest as I decide that. I'm going to tell Edward. I'm actually going to tell Edward.

I marvel over that for a few moments, letting my tears dry up and my thoughts turn away from the current situation. It's completely against the law, and I could go to Azkaban if it was discovered and the Cullens would be killed. Altogether, not very pleasant. Quite the opposite, really.

Except right now if any Death Eaters or Snatchers found me, I'd be going to Azkaban anyway, I reasoned- that is, if I wasn't murdered or Kissed first.

I've stopped crying and my breathing has evened out, but now I feel awful about the way I treated Alice out there. Sighing, I haul myself to my feet, and make my way back out into the living room of the hotel suite.

Alice and Jasper are sitting together, Alice perched on the arm of the sofa Jasper's sitting on. They're both sitting far too still, their eyes never moving away from the TV, even though they're obviously not taking any of what they see or hear on the screen in.

"Alice," I clear my throat slightly, and she turns to face me, "I'm sorry about before," I tell her, feeling ashamed. My shoulders slump. "I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you." Alice smiles at me, and I'm relieved to see her smile is genuine.

"I'm not upset at you, Bella," she assures me, "this isn't exactly the easiest situation. We're all under a great deal of stress." I shake my head, stubbornly.

"That's no excuse." 

"Well," she muses out loud, "if you really want to make it up to me... eat the food on the tray." I make a slight face, but do as she says, sitting back down beside the coffee table and starting to force the food down my throat. Alice looks amused, almost. "Surely it can't taste that horrible."

"Stress takes away the appetite." I pull a face.

"That explains why you never eat," Alice says, thoughtfully, "though it doesn't explain why you're always under so much stress." I bite my lip, and look down, so I don't have to meet her gaze, and she continues. "You already had an emergency bag packed, Charlie didn't question you when you said 'they' had found you, and he accepted that he couldn't come with you when you ran. And just before you said that you were supposed to 'lay low', that you were dragging us down with you, that people were dying... you knew about vampires before you even arrived at Forks, but you didn't come up with the explanation about finding it out through Quileute legends until after you spoke with Billy Black." Silence follows her words.

"When this is all over... I'll tell you the truth. All of you." I whisper, knowing she can hear every word. "I promise. But... I want to tell Edward first." I then look up, my expression pleading. "You have to understand, it's not that I don't  _want_  to tell you, that I haven't wanted to tell him so badly, I just... I couldn't! Hell, technically I  _still_  can't!"

Alice meets my gaze, calmly. "Whatever it is, you're not alone anymore Bella. We're here for you. All of us. You are a part of this family now." The tears from before re-emerged with a vengeance, and I don't know who was more surprised as I stumbled to my feet and threw my arms around her- me or Alice.

I clung to her, crying into her granite neck, and she hugged me back, rubbing comforting circles on my back. "I'm so sorry," I repeat, over and over. 

-

Time passes slowly in the hotel rooms. I try watching television, but I end up pacing around, clenching and unclenching my fists. I have to be careful not to dig my nails deep enough into the skin of my hands to open the half-healed cuts on my palms, not wanting to be bleeding while confined in a small space with two vampires. 

Alice and Jasper are curled up together on the loveseat, and the sight of them together makes my heart hurt. It was probably only because I was watching them so closely, that I noticed the subtle change in Alice's expression. "What's wrong?" I immediately demanded.

"Nothing's wrong." Her eyes were wide, honest... and I didn't believe them for a second.

"Don't kid a kidder, Alice," I tell her, a hint of pleading entering my voice, "I'm a big girl. I can deal with the truth. What's wrong?" Alice nibbles on her bottom look, exchanges a quick look with Jasper, then finally answers.

"Carlisle should have called by now."

"What does that mean?" I force my voice to stay calm- I force  _myself_  to stay calm. "That he hasn't called- what does that mean?"

"Maybe they just don't have anything to tell us." Alice says quietly. The air was suddenly harder to breathe, and Jasper was suddenly standing up, closer to me then usual.

"Bella," he said in a suspiciously soothing voice, "you have nothing to worry about. You are completely safe here."

"I know that," I shake my head at him.

"Then why are you frightened?" he asked, confused, able to sense my emotions, but unable to read the reasons behind them. I rake my hands through my hair, a nervous habit I picked up from Charlie.

"You heard what Laurent said. He said James was lethal. What if something goes wrong, and they get separated? If something happens to any of them, Emmett, Rosalie... Edward..." I shudder, "if they hurt Esme... how could I ever live with myself when it's my fault? None of you should be risking yourselves for me-"

"Bella, Bella, stop," Jasper interrupted me, his words pouring out so quickly they were hard to understand. "You're worrying about all the wrong things, Bella. Trust me on this- none of us are in jeopardy. You are under too much strain as it is; don't add to it with unnecessary worries. Listen to me!" he ordered, for I had looked away. "Our family is strong. Our only fear is losing you."

I give a bitter laugh. "But why? Why should you-" Alice interrupted me this time.

"It's been almost a century that Edward's been alone. Now he's found you. You can't see the changes that we see, we who have been with him for so long. Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?"

My guilt, stress, anxiety, all began to subside as I looked into her dark eyes. But I knew I couldn't trust my emotions. Not with Jasper there, in the room.

"I should never have come to Forks." I say, quietly. "And I should never have gotten close to Edward." With that, I rise and leave the room once again.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN:**

 

The day passed slowly.

I was used to stress, ugly as that sounded, and I put into practice all the techniques I'd built up to help myself cope with it. I occupied myself for hours reading bits and pieces of the books I'd packed- Hogwarts: A History- Volume XVII, New Theory of Numerology, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions, my Biology text-book and Wuthering Heights. I had a long shower. I wrote letters to Luna, Sue, Isobel and Ginny, letters that I tore up afterwards and soaked in water, so the vampires in the next room couldn't read them. 

It was nearing the end of the day when I found myself gravitating back into the living room of the hotel suite, towards Alice and Jasper. "Are you feeling okay?" Alice asked, her voice sweet. I shrug.

"As okay as I can feel." She smiles.

"I guess that's the best we can ask for."

"What do you think they're doing?" I ask, settling down on the couch. Alice looks thoughtful.

"Carlisle wanted to lead the tracker as far North as possible, wait for him to get close, and then turn and ambush him," she thinks, outloud, "Esme and Rosalie were supposed to head west as long as they could keep the female behind them. If she turned around, they were to head back to Forks and keep an eye on your dad. Since they haven't called, I can guess that things are going well. It means the tracker is close enough that they don't want him to overhear."

"Makes sense," I sigh, "they could text though." Alice giggles softly.

"You're very good for us, Bella. We adapt the best we can to the changing world, but our interactions with humans are so limited, we never truly get a grasp on the new ways of thinking," she explains, a slightly bemused smile on her face, "it never even crossed my mind to text." I give a half smile.

"Welcome to the twenty first century." Alice smiles again.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asks.

"As long as it's not related to... what I'm going to tell Edward the next time I see him." I answer, carefully. 

"Why have you never asked about the transformation?" she asks instantly, looking curious, "I thought you'd want to know all about it, how it works, how we were all Turned... I heard you talking to Esme in the field, you didn't know anything about her and the cliff. You hadn't asked anything about how we became vampires. I mean, that's why she mentioned it, she assumed you'd have asked Edward. Aren't you at all curious?" 

Alice isn't the only one looking at me now, Jasper has turned around in his seat to look at me, obviously also interested in my answer. A normal person would be curious, I realize. A normal person in love with a vampire would want to become a vampire. They'd want to know everything about being Turned. 

I decide to answer Alice with a half-truth. "I love Edward, and if he offered to Turn me, I'd want to say yes, I'd want to with every fiber of my being. But with what's going on in my life,"  _in my world_ , "right now, I couldn't." I tell her, speaking as honestly as I can. She tilts her head.

"You're a very interesting girl, Bella Swan." She states. My lips curve into a sad smile.

"And that's my curse."

Alice looks like she's going to open her mouth, say something else, but then she moves to her feet, in a movement so swift I don't even see it happening, don't register it until she's already standing. My head jerked as I lift my head to stare at her, startled. "Something's changed." Her voice was urgent, and she wasn't talking to me anymore. Jasper was by her side in a second, his hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her back onto the chair. 

"What do you see?" he asked her, intently, staring into her eyes. Her eyes were focused on something very far away. I leaned forwards, slightly, leaning in to catch her low, quick voice. 

"I see a room. It's long, and there are mirrors everywhere. The floor is wooden. He's in the room, and he's waiting. There's gold... a gold stripe across the mirrors."

"Where is the room?" Jasper questions. Alice shakes her head.

"I don't know, something is missing -another decision hasn't been made yet." 

"How much time?" 

"It's soon. He'll be in the mirror room today, or maybe tomorrow. It all depends. He's waiting for something." She muttered, "he's sitting in the dark. He's watching TV... no, he's running a VCR." Jasper's voice was calm, methodical, as he questioned her in a practiced way. 

"Can you see where he is?"

"No, it's too dark." Her voice is frustrated.

"And the mirror room, what else is in there?"

"Just the mirrors, and the gold. It's a band, around the room. And there's a black table with a big stereo, and a TV. He's touching the VCR there, but he doesn't watch the way he does in the dark room. This is the room where he waits." Her eyes drifted, then focused on Jasper's face. 

"There's nothing else?" he asks, gently. She shakes her head. 

"What does it mean?" I ask, quietly. Neither of them answer for a moment, then Jasper turns to me.

"It means the tracker's plans have changed. He's made a decision that will lead him to the mirror room, and the dark room." 

"But we don't know where those rooms are?"

"No."

"But we do know that he won't be in the mountains north of Washington, being hunted. He'll elude them." Alice's voice was bleak.

"Should we call?" I ask. They trade a serious look, undecided. And then the phone rang. 

Alice was across the room before I could turn to look at it. "Carlisle," she breathed, her expression fierce in its concentration. She listens for a long minute, before describing her vision. I tune out slightly until I hear her mention the word plane. "Whatever made him get on that plane... it was leading him to those rooms," she paused, "Yes," and then she spoke to me. "Bella?" 

She held out the phone to me, and I clutched onto it like a lifeline. "Edward?" I demanded.

"Bella," Edward sighed, his voice soft, relieved. 

"Oh Merlin, I was so worried!" I breathed, and he lets out a groan of frustration.

"Bella! I told you not to worry about anything but yourself." He scolds me. I try not to smile. I don't succeed.

"You know I never do what you tell me to. And I love you too much not to worry."

"I do know," he sighs, before adding in a soft voice, "and I'll never get tired of hearing that."

"What, that I never do what you tell me?" I joke, and he laughs.

"Of hearing you say you love me." 

"Mm, well if you tell me what's going on, I might just say it again." I bargain. He chuckles. 

"We're outside Vancouver," he says, before his voice turns bleak, "Bella, I'm sorry- we lost him. He seems suspicious of us, and he's been so careful to stay just far enough away that I can't hear his thoughts. And he's gone now- it looks like he got on a plane. We think he's heading back to Forks to start over." 

"I know, Alice saw that he got away." I told Edward.

"You don't have to worry, though. He won't find anything to lead him to you. You just have to stay there and stay safe until we find him again." Edward's voice is fierce. 

"You be safe," I tell him, just as fiercely. "Promise me you'll be safe!" It's the same promise he tried to make me give him. The promise I purposefully never made. 

"I will. I promise." He tells me.

"I love you." I murmur, blinking back the tears that are threatening to emerge. 

"I'll come for you soon." He promises.

"I'll be waiting." 

The phone turns dead, and I reach up to give it to Alice, only to realize she's not sitting in front of me anymore. I turn around and spot her across the room with Jasper, bent over the table, sketching on a piece of hotel stationery. I walk over to see what she was drawing.

It was a room: long, rectangular, with a thinner, square section at the back. Wooden planks made up the floor, and down the walls were lines denoting the breaks in the mirrors. And then, wrapping around the walls, waist high, a long band. The band Alice said was gold. 

"It's a ballet studio," I said, suddenly, recognizing the familiar image. My stomach was beginning to sink. They both looked at me surprised.

"Do you know this room?" Jasper's voice sounded calm, but there was an undercurrent of  _something_  there, something that I couldn't identify. Alice bent her head to her work, her hand flying across the page now, the shape of an emergency exit taking shape against the back wall, the stereo and TV on a low table by the front right corner. 

I think about lying for a few seconds, then decide against it. "It looks like a place I used to go for dance lessons- when I was eight or nine. It was shaped just the same." 

"Do you think it's the same room?" Jasper asked, still calm. 

"I don't know," I answered, honestly. But I could guess. A horrible thought suddenly hits me. "The studio I went to... it was just around the corner from my mom's house..." my voice trailed off, horror making my stomach curl as my thought became more and more like it could turn to reality. "Alice, is that phone safe?" I ask her, not bothering to hide the fear making its way into my voice. 

"Yes," she assured me, "the number would just trace back to Washington." 

"I need to call Renee," I explain, as I grab the phone off the table, "I need to make her leave for a few weeks..." I'm dialing before I've even finished my sentence, praying that she picks up, only to hear a beep and my mom's breezy voice telling me to leave a message.

"Ren-mom," I say after the beep, "it's Bella. Listen to me. I need you to leave the house until I tell you it's safe to go back. It's really important. It's to do with... with my school, and I know you want nothing to do with any of  _that_ , but your life is in danger, mom; you and Phil need to get out of there. You need to leave. Look, as soon as you get this, call me on this number," Alice was already at my side, writing the number for me on the bottom of her picture. I read it carefully, twice. "It doesn't matter what time you get this call, ring me." 

I closed my eyes as I hung up, praying that she'd ring back any minute now, keeping the phone by my side as I made my way over to the sofa. I didn't touch the dinner Alice tried giving me, instead I just curled up, trying not to panic. 

I must have fallen asleep on the couch, waiting for the phone to ring, because it was the sound of my screams that woke me, as images of my mom's lifeless, blood-drained body danced before my eyelids, joined by flashes of green light, skull-like masks and dark burgundy eyes.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT:**

 

It was Jasper, this time, who was standing near me, gently touching my shoulder, coaxing me into the waking world. A wave of calm washed over me, calm that shouldn't exist, and I gave him a shaky smile. "Th-thanks." I mumbled, and he nodded, gently. 

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked, but I shook my head. I picked up the phone, checking the time on it, to see that it was just past two in the morning.

Jasper walked back into the living room, and I followed him to the kitchen table where Alice was sketching again. I crossed over to look at what she was drawing, and a wave of nausea washed through me, the phone I was holding dropping from my suddenly limp fingers. 

The small crash it made as it hit the floor was enough to get me the attention of the two vampires, but I didn't look at them, barely noticed it as their eyes snapped over to me, instead I stared at Alice's drawing, my face pale. "What is it Bella?" Alice asked. She had to repeat the question twice before I could answer.

"That's Renee's house." Alice was already off the couch, scooping up the phone I'd dropped, dialing. I stared at the precise rendering of my mother's family room, barely noticing as Jasper's hand hesitantly brushed against the small of my back, the physical contact strengthening the effect of his gift.

I wasn't close to Renee anymore. Renee hadn't been able to cope with what I was, hadn't even wanted me close to home anymore- instead of enrolling me in Salem Witch's Institute, a magic day school in America, she'd basically shipped me off to Hogwarts so she only had to deal with me over the holidays.   
In all honesty, though, I'd stopped going over to her house over the holidays long ago, staying instead with Luna or, on the odd occasion, Charlie (who had accepted the whole his daughter being a witch thing so much better then she had). 

Hell, I hadn't seen Renée for over a year now. But I  _did_  still love her. I'd always love her, because for better or worse, she was still my mother. And the idea of James killing her... I shuddered, hugging myself.

"Bella, Edward is coming to get you. He and Emmett and Carlisle are going to take you somewhere, to hide you for a while." Alice told me, suddenly appearing in my field of vision. I realized that her small hand was cupping my chin, turning my head so I was looking at her. I latched onto her words.

"Edward is coming?"

"Yes, he's catching the first flight out of Seattle. We'll meet him at the airport, and you'll leave with him."

"But my mother... he came here for my  _mother_ , Alice!" My voice was thick with fear.

"Jasper and I will stay till she's safe."

"I can't win, Alice. You can't guard everyone I know forever. Don't you see what he's doing? He's not tracking me at all. He'll find someone, he'll hurt someone I love... sweet Rowena, why can't-"  _I just be seventeen already?_

"We'll catch him, Bella," Alice assures me when my voice trails off. 

"And what if you get hurt, Alice?" I demand sharply, turning to her. "Do you think that's okay with me? Do you think it's only my human family he can hurt me with?" 

I almost didn't catch Alice's meaningful glance to Jasper, and was startled slightly as a deep, heavy fog of nostalgia washed over me, and my eyes closed without my permission. My mind struggled against the fog, realizing what was happening, and I forced my eyes back open, yanking away from Jasper's hand.

"For Circe's sake, I don't want to go back to sleep!" I snapped, before grabbing the stupid shiny silver phone off the kitchen table, and storming back into the bedroom, shoving the door closed behind me. I let my wand slide out of my sleeve, so I was holding it in my clenched fist, and somehow that made me feel a bit better, like I wasn't entirely helpless.

Phone in one hand, wand in the other, I buried myself in my copy of Wuthering Heights, reading for hours, cover to cover, then starting again. I could only half concentrate on the words, my mind moving in relentless circles.

It wasn't fear for myself that was causing me to break apart. I'd been living with a death sentence for over two and a half months now. But this was different. It wasn't just my life in danger, now. No, it was Charlie's life, and Renée's life, and all of my new vampire family's lives.

At some point Alice knocked hesitantly on the door to tell me that the others were boarding the plane, that they'd be here in a few hours, and Jasper was checking out. I was just about to apologize, again, for my behavior, when the phone rang, distracting me. I answered it, and let out a huge sigh of relief when I heard Renée's voice. 

"Bella? Bella?" Her tone was in that familiar tone I had heard a thousand times in my childhood, anytime I walked too close to the edge of the sidewalk, or strayed out of her sight. It was panicked. Despite everything, a small part of me warmed- she hadn't panicked for me anymore for what seemed like a very long time. She'd just wanted me out of sight, out of mind; treated everything like I could just use my magic to fix or erase any possible danger or threat or uncomfortable situation I'd found myself in.  

"Calm down, mom," I said to her in my most soothing voice, "one second," I said, dropping the phone to my chest to turn to Alice, "do you mind...?" I asked, hesitantly, and her eyes widened with understanding.

"Oh! Of course!" she said, backing out of the room, shutting the door. I raised the phone back up to my ear.

"Everything is fine, okay? Just give me a minute and I'll explain everything, I promise." I tell her. I then pause, surprised that she hadn't interrupted me yet. "Mom?"

"Be very careful not to say anything until I tell you to." The voice I heard now was as unfamiliar as it was unexpected. It was a man's tenor, a very pleasant voice, the type you heard in the background of a luxury car commercial.

Oh  _fuck_ _._

"Now, I don't need to hurt your mother, so do exactly as I say and she'll be fine." He paused for a moment, while I listen in mute horror. "That's very good," he congratulated, "now repeat after me, and do try to sound natural. Please say, 'it will only be for a week or two. I promise you'll be safe'."

"It will only be for a week or two. I promise you'll be safe." I say, putting all the practice I've ever had at lying into work.

"Very good," the voice praised, "now are you alone? Just answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"But they can still hear you, I'm sure."

"Yes."

"All right, then," the agreeable voice continued, "say, 'mom, trust me'."

"Mom, trust me. I will kill anyone who  _dares_  lay a hand on you." My voice is dark, threatening, a warning, and James tuts as I go off script.

"Ah, ah, ah, Bella." He warns, "another stunt like that, and mommy will get hurt. Do not go off script. This is my final warning. Now say 'it's all going to be fine, mom. You just have to listen to me and do as I say.'"

"It's all going to be fine, mom. You just have to listen to me and do as I say." I repeat, making my words as earnest and realistic as possible, easily catching the double meaning to the words.

"Now, I want you to listen very carefully. I'm going to need you to get away from your friends; do you think you can do that? Answer yes mom or no mom."

"No."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I was hoping you would be a little more creative than that. Do you think you could get away from them if your mother's life depended on it? Answer yes mom or no mom."

Somehow, there had to be a way. In a flash, I remembered we were going to the airport. Sky Harbor International Airport: crowded, confusingly laid out...

"Yes mom." My voice was confident.

"That's better. I'm sure it won't be easy, but if I get the slightest hint that you have any company, well, that would be very bad for your mother." The friendly voice promised. "You must know enough about us by now to realize how quickly I would know if you brought anyone along with you. And how little time I would need to deal with your mother if that was the case. Do you understand? Answer yes mom or no mom." I gritted my teeth, fury bubbling inside me.

"Yes  _mom_." I barely refrained from spitting. 

"Very good, Bella. Now this is what you have to do. I want you to go to your mother's house. Next to the phone there will be a number. Call it, and I'll tell you where to go from there." Let me guess, the ballet studio around the corner? I thought, grimly. "Can you do that, Bella? Answer yes mom or no mom."

"Yes mom."

"Before noon, please, Bella. I haven't got all day." He said, politely. "Now, it's important that you don't make your friends suspicious. Tell them that your mother called, and that you talked her into going to a hotel for a week. Now repeat after me, 'thank you mom.' Say it now."

"Thank you mom."

"Say 'I love you, mom, I'll see you soon.' Say it now."

"I love you mom, I'll see you soon."

"Good bye Bella. I look forward to seeing you." He hung up. I was literally trembling, trembling with anger, with fury, with fear, with panic. I was relieved that Jasper wasn't here- there was no way I could have kept them from being suspicious if he was witness to the current turmoil that was my emotions.

Taking a few deep breaths, I forced myself to calm down. To make a plan. I wasn't going to go down without a fight. I'd go to the ballet studio, and I'd go alone, but I wasn't going to be defenseless.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE:**

 

I pushed my terror back, determined to keep as clear a head as possible. It was clear that I had no choice now, but one: go to the mirrored room to meet James. 

I took several deep breathes, then walked over to my go-bag, and pulled my wand out of my sleeve. I took a few moments to stare at it, to gently run my fingers over the carved wood, before placing it inside. If I brought it with me to face James, I'd be too tempted to use it. And it was twelve days, now, until I could use magic.

Anguish rolled through me, and I clenched my hands into fists. Twelve fucking days. I'd waited three months to use magic; I'd survived over two and a half months without it, while in hiding, only to die twelve  _fucking_  days before I could use it again.

I stripped out of my clothes, changing into a fresh set, more appropriate for Arizona's weather. Knee-length shorts, a V-neck singlet, and a pair of flats. I combed my hair with my fingers, before pulling it up into a ponytail, then took a long moment to calm myself the best I could, before walking into the living room.

"Is she okay?" Alice asked me, instantly, and I lied flawlessly.

"She didn't want to leave the house, but I got her to in the end. She agreed to stay in a hotel a few hours away for the next week."

"I'm glad she's safe." Alice said, with a bright smile. I shrugged, and went to make my way over to the sofa, when I paused by the table, noticing a blank page of the hotel stationery. I went over to it slowly, a plan forming in my head.

"Alice, if I write a letter to Charlie, would you get it to him?" I ask. She looks a touch confused but agrees.

"Of course, Bella." I give her a strained smile, before going into the bedroom again, and kneeling next to the little bedside table to write.

_Edward,_ I wrote, feeling an odd sense of calm wash over me,  _I love you. And I am so, so sorry. James has Ren_ _é_ _e, and I know it may not work, but I have to try. Don't be angry with Alice and Jasper- if I get away from them it will be a miracle. Thank them both for me, please. They've been wonderful._

_There are so many things I wish I could have told you. So many things that I wish I'd told you, a long time ago. I'm sorry I kept it from you, and even more sorry that I can never tell you face to face. But I want you to know, that I've wanted to tell you. I've wanted to tell you for so long._

_If you want to learn the truth, go to Charlie. Tell him that Death Eaters took me. And tell him that I asked him to tell you everything. To explain my world to you._

_I also need you to tell him that one day Luna might contact him, and if she does, I need him to tell her I love her_ _and that I've missed her. And that she_ _was_ _the most_ _wonderful_ _best friend I could have ever asked for._

_Maybe one day you'll be able to meet her. I think you'd like her. And if you do meet her, tell her about James. Tell her everything. She'll know what to do._

_I love you. Forgive me._

_Bella._

I folded the letter carefully, and sealed it in the envelope. Eventually Edward would find it. I knew he would. I just hoped Charlie would be able to answer any questions he had. 

And I hoped Edward would forgive me from keeping it from him- what I am. A witch.

-

-

The time it took to write the letter felt like an eternity, but as I returned to Alice, I realized only a few minutes had passed. Jasper still hadn't come back, and I curled up on the couch, knotting my hands together.

I didn't want to be out here, in front of her. I was afraid that she would be able to see straight through me, but I was afraid to hide for the same reason.

Really, I would have thought I was far beyond the ability to be surprised, but I was surprised when I saw Alice bend over the desk, suddenly, gripping the edge with two hands, using enough force to splinter the wood.

"Alice?" I said, alarmed, but she didn't react. Her head was slowly rocking side to side, and her eyes were blank, dazed... I hurried to her side, reaching out automatically to touch her hand.

"Alice!" Jasper's voice whipped, and then he was right behind her, his hands curling over hers, loosening them from their grip on the table. Across the room, the door swung shut with a low click. "What is it?" he demanded. She turned her face away from me, burying it into his chest.

"Bella," she said.

"I'm right here," I replied. Her head twisted around, her eyes locking on mine, their expression still strangely blank. I realized at once that she hadn't been speaking to me, she'd been answering Jasper's question.

Understanding trickled through me, as well as a sense of acceptance. She'd seen me, with James. Most likely in the ballet studio. A wave of sympathy washed through me, and I hoped she hadn't just been forced to witness my death.

Jasper looked at me sharply, and I kept my expression carefully schooled into one of concern. His eyes were confused as they flickered swiftly between Alice's face and mine, and I cursed his ability to read emotions, while trying to make myself feel as apprehensive as possible, to convince him that nothing had changed since he'd left. "What did you see?" I asked.

Alice recovered quickly. "Nothing, really," she lied, her voice remarkably calm and convincing, "just the same room as before." Liar, I thought, but I didn't say anything, just nodded.

I could sense Alice's wild- though well-concealed– desperation to have me out of the room, to be alone with Jasper, so she could tell him that they were going to do something wrong, that they were going to fail, and I excused myself, claiming I needed the bathroom, to give her that moment. 

Once in the bedroom, I crossed over to my go-bag, and pulled out a sock I'd filled with a mixture of muggle and wizarding currency. I quickly counted out about a hundred dollars in twenty-dollar bills, and shoved them in my pocket. I then pulled my DA galleon out of my pocket, turning it over in my hands once, twice, three times, before placing it in my go-bag.

There. I was as ready for what was about to come as I'd ever be.

-

-

I was anxious to get to the airport, and was glad when we left. The car trip was strained, and I kept my gaze pointed out the window the entire time.

We got to the airport, and it turned out that for once luck was with me- then again, knowing me it was more likely just good odds. Edward's plane was landing in terminal four, the largest terminal where most flights landed- hence the good odds, so it wasn't surprising it was his. But it was the terminal I needed: the biggest, the most confusing. And there was a door on level three that would be my only chance of getting away from my bodyguards.

We parked on the fourth floor, and I led the way, for once more knowledgeable about my surroundings then they were. We took the elevator down to level three, where the passengers unloaded, and Alice and Jasper spent a long time looking at the departing flights board. I could hear them discussing the pros and cons of New York, Atlanta, Chicago... places I'd never seen, and never would see.

I waited for my opportunity, impatient, barely able to keep my toe from tapping. We sat in the long rows of chairs by the metal detectors where Jasper and Alice pretended to watch the people walking past, but really watched me. Every inch I shifted in my seat was followed by a quick glance.

I pulled the unmarked envelope out of my pocket and set it on top of Alice's black leather handbag. "My letter." I said, as she looked at me, a touch confused. She nodded, tucking it under the top flap, where Edward would find it, soon enough.

The minutes passed and Edward's arrival grew closer, until it was time. Several times Alice offered to go get breakfast with me, but I was waiting until the moment came. And now it had.

"I think I'll eat now." I said, standing up. Alice stood too.

"I'll come with you." I shook my head.

"Can Jasper come instead? I need..." I gestured to him, a smile without humor twisting on my lips, "calm. Lots of calm." Jasper stood instantly, while Alice sank back down gracefully, and walked silently beside me, his hand on the small of my back, as if he were guiding me. I walked with a purpose, lying about making my way to a specific café, before pausing suddenly, as if on a whim.

"Do you mind?" I asked Jasper, gesturing to the level three ladies bathroom, a sheepish smile on my face.

"I'll be right here." He said, obediently stepping back, releasing me.

"I'll be one moment," I lied. As soon as the door shut behind me, I was running. I remembered the time I'd gotten lost from this bathroom, long before Hogwarts (I was eight, I think), because this bathroom had two exits.

Outside the far door, it was only a short sprint to the elevator, and I ignored the stairs, dashing forwards and just making it in, squeezing between irritated passengers.

Anxiety bubbled through me, as I made my way through the airport. Alice and Jasper had probably noticed my absence by now, and it wouldn't take them long to find me, while I was inside the building. As I dashed out of the front doors, I started cursing- loudly- unable to see a cab in sight. Fuck- they'd be able to find me in a heartbeat.

And then a bright yellow taxi pulled over. I dashed inside, sliding into the seat behind the driver. I gasped out Renée's address, before shoving the handful of twenties across to him. "Please hurry," I said, and the surprised man stared at me for a moment, then started driving.

-

-

The house was empty when I walked inside, but I hadn't expected anything different. Next to the phone, a ten digit number was neatly scrawled down, and, taking a deep breath, I dialed it with fingers I was proud to say didn't even shake slightly.

It rang only once.

"Hello, Bella," that easy voice answered. "That was very quick. I'm impressed."

"Spare me the niceties, you wanker," I seethed, "is Renée safe?" There was a surprised pause, and then James answered.

"She's perfectly fine. Unless you didn't come alone, of course."

"Oh I'm alone," I snapped. His voice was amused.

"Very good. Now, do you know the ballet studio just around the corner from your home?"

"Yes. I'll be there in ten." I spat, before hanging up and throwing the phone across the room. I stood there for a moment, balling my hands into fists at my sides. I could feel magic thrumming across my shoulders, my arms, my scalp, making my hair crackle, then I spun on my heel and half jogged out of the house.

Outside the sun was hot on my skin, too bright as it bounced off the white concrete, blinding me. When I rounded the last corner, I could see the studio, looking just as I remembered it. The parking lot in front was empty, the vertical blinds in all the windows drawn.

A sudden realization struck me, and I stopped short.

This was it.

This was where I was going to die.

 


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER THIRTY:**

 

A small handwritten notice was blue-tacked to the door, explaining the dance studio was closed for spring break. I wasn't at all surprised to find the door unlocked, and I strode in like I owned the place. 

I wasn't scared of James. He might be the monster that killed me, but he wasn't the scariest one I'd ever faced. I'd fought Death Eaters, seen Voldemort, and confronted Boggarts and Dementors. I'd ridden a thestral, walked a blast-ended screwt on a lead and survived five terrifying years of being taught by Professor Snape.

James might be about to take my life, but he didn't frighten me. He just pissed me off.

The lobby was dark and empty, cool, the air conditioning thrumming. The plastic molded chairs were stacked along the walls and the carpet smelled like shampoo. The west dance floor was dark, I could see through the open viewing window. The east dance floor however, the bigger room, was lit.

I knew James was in here. I could feel it; the sharp, intense humming of my magic, twisting inside me, warning me of his presence. Without pausing, I strode straight towards the open door. The humming grew stronger, and I had to grit my teeth against it.

And then Renée's voice called.

"Bella? Bella?" It was the same tone of hysterical panic I'd heard on the phone, and I broke into a run, sprinting towards the sound of her voice, only to stop, short, as I saw the origin.

There she was, on the TV screen, calling out to an eight-year-old me. I remembered that day. We'd gone to see my grandmother in California. We went to the beach one day, and I'd leaned too far over the edge of the pier. She'd seen my arms flailing, trying to reclaim my balance.  _'Bella? Bella?'_  she'd called to me in fear. And then the film went haywire, as a burst of accidental magic had scrambled the video feed. My magic had saved me that day, moving me to safety.

A smile crossed my face, a relieved smile, as the screen went blue. I turned, smile still in place, towards where my magic was spiking.

He was standing very still by the back exit, in his hand a remote control. We stared at each other for a moment, and then he smiled back at me, walking forwards until he passed me, to put the remote down next to the VCR.

I watched his movements, turning so I didn't lose sight of him. "Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't it better that your mother didn't really have to be involved in all this?" His voice was courteous, kind, just like on the phone. I rolled my eyes.

"Would you look at that? We agree on something!" I exclaimed, in a tone of mock-surprise.

"You don't sound very angry that I tricked you." He noted. I snorted.

"I'm not." Because I wasn't- Renée was safe, wherever she was. I wasn't going to be the cause of my mother's death. Knowing this made what was about to come easier.

"How odd," James mused, his dark eyes assessing me with interested. The irises were nearly black, just a hint of ruby around the edges. He was thirsty. "You really mean it. I will give your strange coven this much, you humans can be quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you. It's amazing- some of you seem to have no sense of your own self-interest at all. And then there's your scent, my dear..." He inhaled deeply, nostrils flaring. "So... amazing." He sighed, a smile on his face. "It's almost a shame I have to kill you. Keeping you around would be a pleasure."

I waited, arms folded across my chest, an expression of boredom on my face. I wouldn't play along to his theatrics. "I suppose you're going to tell me that your boyfriend will avenge you?" he asked, hopefully. I smiled at him, a smug ' _I_   _know something you don't_ ' smile, my eyes sharper then shattered glass.

"Oh it won't be my boyfriend avenging me." I promise him, my voice dark, with a hint of humor. He looked at me, puzzled.

"Oh? Who will it be?" I hoped my smile looked as predatory as it felt, as I smirked across at him.

"I'd rather not ruin the surprise for when they come for you." I tell him. His expression turns hard for a second, before returning going back to courteous.

"We'll see." He smiles.

But he's curious, I can see it flickering in his eyes. Maybe he can tell that my threat isn't empty. Because it isn't. My letter to Edward told him that if he ever met Luna, he needed to tell her everything about James. And Luna would inform the Department of Magical Creatures. The price a 'magical creature' paid for killing a witch or wizard was high- death.

If the Light won the War, and Edward told Luna what had happened to me like my letter instructed, then James would be put down like the sick, sick puppy he was.

"This was all just a little too easy, too quick," James started speaking, "to be quite honest, I'm disa-"

"Oh get on with it, you arsehole." I scoffed, interrupting him. "I'm not interested in your sodding villain's spiel. Just hurry up already." James' face darkened, and he slumped forwards into a crouch I recognized, his smile widening until it wasn't a smile at all, but a contortion of teeth, exposed and glistening.

"Now that wasn't very nice," he growled, and he was in front of me in a flash. I didn't see if he used his hand or his foot, he was too fast. A crushing blow struck my chest –I felt myself flying backward, and then heard a crunch as my head bashed into the mirrors. The glass buckled, some of the pieces shattering and splintering on the floor beside me.

I was too stunned to feel the pain. I couldn't breathe yet. James' eyes were narrowed as he walked toward me, slowly. "You're really trying my patience, you know." He snarled. "I was supposed to be filming this, a nice little present for your boyfriend. You made me lose my temper."

"Oh I'm sorry!" I wheezed out, "my bad!" He scowls, suddenly looming over me, his foot stepping down hard on my leg. I heard the sickening snap before I felt it. But then I did feel it, and I couldn't hold back my cry of anguish. I slumped forwards to reach for my leg, and he kicked it. I heard a piercing scream. With a shock, I realized it was mine. "My friends are going to fucking kill you! You're fucking dead!" I shrieked at him, tears of agony streaming down my face.

"Stupid human," I heard him sneer, and then something smashed into my face, throwing me back into the broken mirrors. Over the pain of my leg, I felt the sharp rip across my scalp where the glass cut into it. And then warm wetness began to spread through my hair with alarming speed. I could feel it soaking the shoulder of my shirt, hear it dripping on the wood below.

"Son of a  _whore_ ," I moaned, slumping down. Upon hearing no reply to my feeble attempt to continue taunting him, I squinted through the nausea and dizziness, and saw something that made my lips turn up into a weak smile of victory.

His eyes, merely intent and angry before, now burned with uncontrollable need. The blood- spreading crimson across my white V-neck, pooling rapidly on the floor- had awakened the thirst inside him. I knew that the smell couldn't be affecting him, but he was Thirsty enough from his relentless hunting of me without breaking to feed, that the sight was enough.

No matter his original intentions, he couldn't draw this out much longer. I watched him through heavily lidded eyes as I saw his dark shape coming toward me. With my last effort, my hand instinctively raised to protect my face.

I couldn't control what happened next.

A sharp, slashing pain brought my awareness back to the surface, and a part of me became very aware of the fact that a vampire was biting me. My reaction was instinctive.

My magic exploded out of me with dizzying intensity, a flare of color bright enough to cause spots to appear in front of my eyes. My screams mingled with deeper, more masculine ones, and I felt a heat flare across my skin as the studio was suddenly filled with raging gold flames.

I watched the scene in front of me like it was a dream. James screamed and screamed, rolling around on the floor, his arms frantically batting at his sides. His frantically wheeling eyes met mine and I felt my lips pull into a triumphant smile, even as blackness seeped at the edges of my vision, as I watched his burning body be reduced to ash before my eyes.

A thick, heavy scent of incense filled the air as the golden flames flickered to nothing, leaving nothing but ashes and an oily spiral of purple smoke where James once stood. A flicker of white caught my attention, and somehow I dragged my gaze over to see... "Edward?" I croaked in disbelief, and suddenly he was there, kneeling beside me, expression frantic.

"Bella? Bella?" I reached up with a trembling hand to touch his cheek.

"You're really here." I whispered.

"I'm here love, I'm here," he murmured.

"This... this is real." My voice was surprised. And then the pain hit me. I cried out, gasping, breaking through the fog separating me from reality. "Shit!" I shrieked, horror racing through me. I looked up at Edward with wide-eyed desperation, trying to calculate in my head how long it had been since the magic had burst out of me.

And how soon the Snatchers would be here.

"We have to get out of here!" I shouted, voice thick with hysteria, scrabbling at Edward with clawed hands, "Edward,  _now_!" He looked shocked, confused, frozen in place. "Edward if we don't get out of here, we're both going to die!" I screamed at him, frantically trying him to understand the very real danger we were in, and he finally moved, acting quickly.

He lifted me up and I had to bite back a cry of pain, instead I clung to him the best I could as he moved so quickly the world blurred around me, praying he'd move quick enough.

I barely registered we were out of the studio until the sun burned my eyes, and I buried my face in Edward's chest, clinging to him, praying to a god that I didn't believe in that somehow this would turn out okay. "Go, go, go!" I moaned, feeling my body tremble with terror.

There was a roaring in my ears, and the flow of blood from my head was sucking my consciousness away with it. My eyelids felt heavy, so heavy... I fought the welcoming blackness, tried to stay awake, but I only lasted a few more seconds before I was dragged under. 

-

-

A horrific burning pain dragged me back into the world of consciousness. My eyes burst open at the same time as a strangled scream was dragged from my throat. I didn't know where we were, didn't recognize my surroundings, but that didn't matter. 

The pain everywhere else in my body had faded into a dull, unnoticeable throbbing- all that mattered was the scalding pain in my forearm, pain that was overshadowing everything, that had pulled me from the bliss that was unconsciousness.

"E-Edward!" I sobbed, and cool hands stroked my forehead.

"Bella, you're going to be fine. We're safe, I promise. Can you hear me, Bella? I love you."

"Edward," this was a low moan, as my body jerked without my permission.

"Yes, I'm here."

"It hurts," I whimpered.

"I know, Bella, I know"- and then, away from me, anguished- "can't you do anything?"

"My bag, please.... Hold your breath, Alice, it will help," Carlisle promised.

"Alice?" I whimpered.

"She's here, she knew where to find you."

"My arm," I tried to tell him.

"I know Bella, Carlisle will give you something, it will stop."

"My arm is burning!" I shouted, anger and fear giving me a burst of energy, and I tried sitting up, desperate for them to listen, to put out the fire.

"Bella?" His voice was frightened.

"Why won't someone  _put out the fucking fire_!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I burned.

"Carlisle! Her arm!"

"He bit her." Carlisle's voice was no longer calm, it was appalled. I heard Edward catch his breath in horror.

"Edward, you have to do it." It was Alice's voice, close by my head. Cool fingers brushed at the wetness in my eyes.

"No!" he bellowed.

"Help me," I whimpered, begged, pleaded. My anger was gone as quickly as it had come, all I could feel was the fire; burning, burning,  _burning_.

"There may be a chance," somebody said, I wasn't sure who. I couldn't think anymore, couldn't think past the flames.

"What?" someone else begged. Edward. I would always recognize his voice.

"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean." The first voice said.

"Will that work?" another new voice.

"I don't know, but we have to hurry."

"Carlisle, I..." It was Edward, my Edward, such agony in his beautiful voice. "I don't know if I can do that."

"It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her arm." I writhed in the grip of the fiery torture, the movement making the pain in my leg flare sickeningly.

Another scream tore itself from my throat. I realised my eyes were closed again and I opened them, desperate to find his face. And I found him. Found his perfect face, staring at me, twisted into a mask of indecision and pain.

"Alice, get me something to brace her leg! Edward, you must do it now, or it will be too late!"

Edward's face was drawn. I watched his eyes, as the doubt was suddenly replaced by a burning, blazing determination. His jaw tightened. I felt his cool, strong fingers on my burning arm, locking it into place, and then his head bent over it, and his cold lips pressed against my skin.

At first the pain was worse. I screamed and thrashed against the cool hands that held me back, and my magic battered weakly at the barriers my exhaustion had created.

A voice was trying to calm me, something heavy held my leg to the floor, and a pair of stony arms had locked my head into place like a vise.

Then, slowly, my writhing calmed as my arm grew more and more numb. The fire was dulling, focusing into an ever smaller point. And then the darkness took over.

 


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE:**   
  


The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy (also known as Statute of Secrecy) is a law in the wizarding world that was first signed in 1689, then established officially in 1692. The law was laid down by the International Confederation of Wizards to safeguard the wizarding community.

_"No witch or wizard shall ever inform any species of near-human intelligence of the existence of magic unless said species is cleared by the Department of Magical Creatures. Should any decide to do so, they will be subject to discipline by the International Confedaration of Wizards."_

-Clause 39, International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy

-

-

The smell was the first thing I noticed. It was hospital smell, a very distinct odor. I let out a low moan, keeping my eyes squeezed tightly shut. I must be in the hospital wing. "Luna... what happened?" I mumbled. A cold, gentle touch, long fingers tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Bella?" the voice was soft, musical. "Are you awake?" Confused, my eyes fluttered open to a bright, white light. I was in an unfamiliar room, a white room- a room that was definitely not the Hogwarts hospital wing. I was propped up on a hard, uneven bed with rails. The pillows were flat and lumpy, and there was an annoying beeping sound somewhere close by.

My hands were all twisted up with clear tubes, and something was taped across my face, under my nose. I lifted my hand to rip it off, but cool fingers stopped me.

"No, you don't." The musical voice from before said.

"Edward?" I asked, turning my head slightly and squinting. His exquisite face was just inches from mine, his chin resting on the edge of my pillow. "Where am I?" I asked, confused.

"The hospital, love."

The memories hit me harder then James had, and I recoiled in the bed, stunned.

A vampire had bitten me. I'd used magic, albeit accidently. I'd set off the Trace. Snatchers could have caught me.

And I'd almost died.

"Oh Edward..." A sob caught in my throat, "I'm so sorry!"

"Shhh," he shushed me. "Everything's all right now."

"I was such a- a dunderhead!" I groaned. "I thought he had Renée."

"He tricked us all." Edward stroked my hair.

"And the Snatchers... is everyone okay?" I pleaded.

"Are Snatchers the people we were running from?" Edward asked. I tried nodding, but it hurt too much.

"Yes." I whisper. An icy hand cups my cheek.

"I heard a group of men arrive, but I got us away." Edward assured me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god." I then shifted, wincing as it sent bolts of pain through me. "When did you arrive?" I asked, my voice quiet.

"In time to see you set James on fire. With gold flames. Or, at least, I'm assuming it was you." Edward stated. I cringed slightly.

"I guess you have some questions."

"The questions can wait, Bella," his voice his soft, his expression gentle, "you're hurt, tired, and groggy from the pain medication. Sleep. We can talk later."

"No," I tell him, determinedly. I try to sit up, but the spinning in my head accelerates, and his hand gently pushes me down onto the pillows. "I've waited long enough. I want to tell you. I was going to. Was planning to. And then James rang, and I thought he had my mother." I shudder.

"Bella-"

"I'm a witch." I get it out as quickly as possible, then cringe, waiting for his reaction. He looks at me, shocked, golden eyes wide, incredulous.

"You're... a  _what_?"

"A witch. I'm a witch."

"How?" He breathed. I frowned slightly.

"I don't know, how do vampires exist?"

"A witch," he shook his head slowly in wonderment. "How long have you been one? How does it work?" His face then creased, hurt shining in his eyes. "And why did you never tell me?"

"I've known since I was eleven, but I've been a witch all my life." I say, mind straying back to when the witch from the American Ministry of Magic knocked on the door that afternoon, so long ago, with the news that would change my life. "Up until this year, I've been spending the years at a school in Scotland, a special school for witches and wizards. But right now, there's this- this bad wizard. Everyone calls him You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He's a very evil person, and very, very powerful." I shudder. "He's taken over Wizarding Britain. That's why I came to America. I'm in hiding."

"Why you?" Edward asks, pretending I didn't just avoid his last question, "why do you need to hide?" 

"Charlie and Renée aren't magical, they're what are known as muggles- normal humans. Most witches and wizards are born to other witches and wizards, but every now and then a muggle will give birth to a witch or wizard. That child becomes what's known as a muggleborn. I'm a muggleborn." A tear slides down my cheek. "Most don't care if you're a muggleborn or not, but there are some that do. Purebloods, mostly- witches and wizards with all magical heritage. They look down on us. They think they're above us. You-Know-Who is one of those traditionalists- or bigot would be a better word. Or arsehole." I shut my eyes, not wanting to look at him as I say this next bit.

"Being a muggleborn right now... it's like being a Jew in Germany during World War II. We're being rounded up, and killed, jailed, or worse... Mudbloods they call us. Dirty blood." I only realize I'm crying when Edward's fingers wipe away at the wetness, and he pleads for me to stop.

"You're safe here, Bella, love, please don't cry," he urges. I reach up with my good hand, the one I can move, the one not wrapped up in bandages, to grab his hand.

"I ran from England to hide here in America with Charlie," I tell him, my voice cracking. "I'm a coward. I just ran with my tail between my legs."

"You're not a coward," Edward says, face fierce, expression fierce. "You are the bravest person I've ever met." I give a watery laugh.

"Oh very brave. Very, very brave." My voice is thick, sarcastic. Edward kisses my cheek, gently.

"You were prepared to die for your mother. I can't think of anything braver in the world."

"I love you," I'm crying again, and it hurts, but I can't stop. Edward hugs me the best he can while I'm all bandaged up on the bed, and I cling to him.

"I love you too, my beautiful, sweet Bella." He murmurs.

It takes an embarrassingly long amount of time for me to stop crying, and when I do I'm determined not to start again. "You haven't told Charlie or Renée anything, right?" I ask, wiping my eyes with my good hand, "about this? You know, me being in hospital?"

"Carlisle spoke to Charlie on the phone," Edward admits, "he tried getting ahold of Renée, but she's in Florida with her husband. That's why you couldn't get ahold of her, she was never in Phoenix."

"And that's why she wasn't at home." I sighed, smiling slightly, "that's why James had to resort to using the tapes instead of her. She was safe."

"You were expecting to die when you went to face James," Edward noted, his fingers idly playing with a long strand of my hair. I cringe slightly, not sure where this is going.

"I was," I admit.

"Why didn't you plan on using magic?" He asked me, confused.

"In the Wizarding World, a person becomes of age when they turn seventeen." My voice is quiet. "And when we're underage we can't use magic out of school, without setting off the Trace."

"What's the Trace?" Edward's eyes are curious.

"It's a Charm put on wizards and witches who are under seventeen years of age. When any magical activity is performed in the vicinity of the underage individual, the Improper Use of Magic Office within the Ministry of Magic is alerted to the spell that was used and to the location of the caster and the time. Except now that You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters have taken over the Ministry, they can use the Trace to track underage witches or wizards on the run if they use magic. That's why we had to get out of the ballet studio. I used accidental magic, which would have set off the Trace, so we didn't have long until the Snatchers arrived."

"What are Snatchers? Are they like Death Eaters?" Edward tries the new phrase in his mouth, his lips twisting in distaste.

"More like... a cross between a vigilante group and bondsmen. They're everywhere at the moment - gangs trying to earn money by rounding up Muggleborns and blood traitors, there's a reward from the Ministry for everyone captured."

Edward's face is worried again- well, worried is an understatement. "And there's no way to defeat this 'You-Know-Who'?"

"There is," I mumble, looking down at my hands, "one way. There's a boy, a year older then me. His name is Harry Potter. He's the only person who can defeat You-Know-Who."

"How?" Edward asks. I laugh, the sound bleak.

"That's what everyone wants to know. I know him, you know. Harry. He's nice. My friend Ginny is in love with him. I've had some conversations with him. I've fought by his side."

"What?" Edward interrupts, his face shocked.

"A group of us broke into the Ministry, back before You-Know-Who and his followers took over it." I admit. "It turned out to be a trap and we had to fight our way out. That's the only time I've ever seen You-Know-Who. He dueled with Professor Dumbledore, then possessed Harry. It was the most terrifying thing I've ever seen." I shudder, and Edward shudders beside me.

"I have so many questions," he says, voice quiet. I open my mouth, but he holds up a hand, interrupting me. "But, right now, isn't the time. You need to rest, Bella."

"I'm fine!" I try to protest, but he shakes his head.

"You're supposed to be taking it easy. So you can either rest, or we can talk about something... happier." I sigh- loudly.

"You're a bossy old man, aren't you?" He chuckles, softly, resting a hand against my cheek.

"So what have you told Charlie?" I ask, relaxing into his touch.

"Nothing yet. Carlisle rang anonymously. He hasn't actually seen any of us here." Edward admits.

"Mm, probably best," I sigh, "he knows I'm a witch, obviously, but he doesn't know anything about what you are. And if it's okay, I'd like to keep it that way. I don't need him trying to forbid me from dating you, and if you're not here, then I don't need to try and explain away your presence without alerting him to what you are." Edward looks amused.

"So it's not a Swan thing then- Charlie actually does possess an ounce of self preservation. It's a Bella thing." I scowl.

"You're mean." He laughs, and kisses my forehead.

"Me? Never."

I allow myself to relax into the sheets, knowing that our conversation isn't over- not by a long shot, but for now it is. Of course Edward's going to be kind and accepting about everything while I'm laid up in hospital, but what about when I'm out? How is he going to take everything? 

Edward interrupts my worried musings, humming gently, his hands running through my hair in a steady, repetitive manner, and I close my eyes, and allow myself to drift off.

 


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO:**

 

"I haven't spent time in Phoenix for a while," I muse, looking out the window. I'd dozed off for a few hours, then woken back up to the wonderful sight of Edward on the couches beside my bed. 

"Only during the school holidays, huh?" Edward asked, and I tried shaking my head then grimaced in discomfort. Ouch. Not a good idea.

"No, I spent most of my holidays with Luna." I tell him.

"Why?" he asks.

"Renee didn't cope well with the fact I am what I am," I admit, "I stopped going home over all the holidays after my second year at Hogwarts, and stayed with Luna and sometimes Charlie for a week or two, though I did spend the odd week with her each summer holidays up until last year, when she met Phil. She didn't want to tell him what I was, and that caused... am even larger rift between us." I sigh. "I would have stayed with Charlie anyway, but when You-Know-Who took over, it just hurried up the process." 

"Is it wrong to say I'm glad?" Edward wondered out loud, "not about, er, 'You-Know-Who', but that you came to live with Charlie, instead of her?"

"No. I'm glad too." I smile, "meeting you, loving you... it makes all of the Renée drama worth it."

"I love you." Edward states, his gaze smoldering.

"You really must," I say, my mind drifting back slightly, "I didn't even know that was possible. Pulling away after tasting my blood. It's not like Turning, where all a vampire does is bite. You literally had to suck out about a pint of my blood to get the venom out of my system. And then you pulled away. How the bloody hell did you do that?"

Edward shakes his head, slowly. "I honestly don't know. It was impossible. But I did." He smiles at me, "you're right- I  _must_  love you."

"Is it incredibly morbid of me to ask how I tasted?" I ask, genuinely curious, before hurrying to explain myself. "I know I smell different then muggles, but do I taste different?"

"'Muggles'?" Edward frowns.

"Non-magical people," I remind him, and he nods.

"Right. And to answer your question, your blood was  _the_  most exquisite I have ever tasted." He then pauses. "I'm trying to think of a way where that came out as romantic, not... creepy."

"There really isn't a way, but it's the thought that counts." I assure him. He chuckles. "So what happened?" I ask him, genuinely curious, "after we got away from the studio. Where did you, you know, go all Dracula on my arm?"

"We broke into someone's house," Edward admitted, "they weren't home, and Emmett and Jasper cleaned up afterwards." I frown, confused.

"I didn't see Emmett or Jasper there."

"They couldn't be in there with you... there was a lot of blood." Edward explains, "your scent being so soothing only goes so far."

"But you stayed."

"Yes, I stayed."

"And Alice and Carlisle...?" I said in wonder.

"They love you, too, you know."

I couldn't help it- I blushed, prompting Edward to laugh softly. A nurse chose this moment to come bustling in to check all my tubes and wires. "How are you feeling sweetie?" She asked.

"Like I can't wait to get out of here." I answer, honestly, and she laughs.

"Well I'll tell your RN that you're awake. She'll be in to see you in a minute."

"Okay." I nod, and then grimace at the pain. Shit- I had to stop doing that.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked, kindly, "time for more pain meds?" I thought about it for a second, taking in the pain that was every- _freaking_ -where, trying to decide whether or not to accept the offer. Reading my hesitance, Edward rolls his eyes at me.

"Yes, she would." He says, and I scowl at him, before sighing.

"Fine. It really does hurt like buggery." I admit. The nurse laughed, before walking over to inject the medicine into my tube.

"You'll feel all better now, honey." She said.

"Thanks," I yawned. It didn't take long for the drowsiness to trickle through my bloodstream. She must have left the room, because something cold and smooth touched my face. "Stay." The word was slurred.

"I will," he promised. His voice was beautiful, my drug-addled mind mused, like a lullaby. "I'll stay as long as it makes you happy... as long as it's what's best for you."

"'M not stupid. 'S not the same thing," I mumbled and he laughed.

"Don't worry about that now, Bella. You can argue with me when you wake up." I think I smiled. I wanted to anyway. 

"'kay."

-

-

When I woke up, the first thing I realized was that the bulky form on the plastic chair beside my bed was most definitely not Edward. "Dad!" I gasped, my voice full of love and relief.

"Bella!" he leaped to his feet, bending down to hug me. I could feel warm tears dripping down my cheeks, and I sniffed, loudly, doing my best to hug him with my one good arm.

"Sweet Rowena, I'm so glad to see you!" I half exclaim, half sob.

"Not half as glad as me, Bells," Charlie says, pulling away so he can wipe at his suspiciously red looking eyes, before sitting down heavily on the seat. "I'm so glad to finally see your eyes open." I suddenly realized I didn't have any idea when it was.

"How long have they been closed?" I asked him.

"It's Friday," he informed me, "you've been out for a while."

" _Friday_?" I was shocked. I tried to remember what day it had been when... but I didn't want to think about that.

"They had to keep you sedated, Bells- you've got a lot of injuries."

"I know." I sighed. I could feel them.

"Bella, what happened? Did... did they get you?" his voice dropped to a whisper. I took a deep breath, and prepare to bullshit my way out of this.

"The problem that came up, the reason I had to leave? It's sorted, Dad. I can come home." His eyes widened, almost comically.

"Wha- how?" he demanded, eyes shining with relief.

"A... a vampire tracking down muggleborns came across me," I tell him- the best lies, after all, are the ones containing a grain of truth (or some fancy saying like that). Charlie pales.

"V-vampires exist?" he stutters.

"Oh, right. Yeah, they do." I tell him. He pales further, and I plow forwards before he can ask anything else. "He cornered me, a few hours before I was admitted into the hospital. I couldn't use magic to fight him off. I thought I was going to die." Charlie's face is even paler now, white as a ghost.

"What happened?" he asks, voice hoarse.

"Remember when I was younger, how weird things would happen around me?"

"Yeah, accidental magic Renée said that Ministry woman called it." Charlie nods.

"Well, I had a burst of accidental magic. It destroyed the vampire, and set fire to the room I was in. I don't know if Snatchers came or not, but the whole building was in flames, and they must have assumed I was dead. My magic kept me safe though."

There are a huge amount of holes in my story, and I cross my fingers (on the hand that isn't auditioning for a role in Curse of the Ancient Mummy, that is) that Charlie doesn't start poking around at those holes.

Thankfully, he just seems grateful that I'm alive and in one piece, and instead stands up and hugs me again.

"We'll get you home as soon as possible Bells," he assures me, and I smile up at him, glad.

"I'd love that."

I really, really would.

 


	33. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE:**

 

"Twilight again," Edward mused, from where he was sitting on my bed, looking out the window, "the end of another day."

"Stop being so glum," I tell him, before promptly disregarding my own advice, and sighing, my mouth turning down. "Time to try tuning into Potterwatch then."

I'd been home for a just under week now, after having to spend an awful three days in hospital. I'd actually found myself missing the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomphrey with her foul potions and her bedside manner, because there at least, you never had to stay for long- she'd be able to fix you up in a jiffy.

After returning home, I'd then had the dubious pleasure of having to explain my life story (from age eleven onwards) to Edward's curious family, a situation that was both embarrassing and uncomfortable, as well as being highly depressing. 

On the plus side, it was only three itty-bitty days until my birthday. Until I was seventeen. Until I could  _finally_  use magic again.

Edward had... taken everything in with a stoicism that surprised me. I think all the time he spent in hospital, looking down at my unconscious, broken body put him in a much more forgiving mood then he could have been, plus there was all the self-loathing and guilt and self-blaming, etc., that he felt for being responsible for putting me there- something I tried to convince him wasn't true but, as it turns out, he can be just as stubborn as I am.

"Why do you do it?" Edward asks, frowning at the radio as I pick it up off the desk and flop down on the bed beside him. "It makes you miserable." 

"It... it makes me feel like I'm still doing something," I tell him, trying to find the words to explain, "it makes me feel like I'm still part of that world. My world. Like I haven't just abandoned it. And... I need to know what's happening, Edward. Britain's my home-  _Hogwarts_  is my home. These people, they're my people Edward." 

"Then let's do it together." He says, smiling softly at me.

"Together." I smile softly, leaning back into him. I twist the dials, randomly, listening to Edward hum and guessing random words until I find Potterwatch (the password this time was Marauder). "Here it is!" I say, sitting bolt upright.

_"Greetings to all of our listeners. We start today's broadcast with some sad news. We regret to inform you that the remains of the Creevey family have been discovered. Mr._ _Robert_ _and Mrs._ _Elaine_ _Creevey,_ _along with_ _their_ _six-year-old_ _daughter_ _Norma,_ _were_ _all_ _brutally murdered, and both Creevey boys have disappeared from Hogwarts, presumed to be either in Azkaban or awaiting trial for being muggleborn_ _s_ _at the Ministry."_

_"And, has the Wizarding Wireless Network News reported any of this? No."_

_"More like the Wizarding Wireless "No News" Network."_

_"Sadly, these aren't the only deaths that the News Network andDaily Prophet didn't think important enough to mention. It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Alexander and Sara White, two muggleborns who were on the run, before they were located and killed by Snatchers. Also feared dead is Luna Lovegood, who was taken from the Hogwarts Express by Death Eaters on her return to school after the break..."_

He said more after that, but that was all I heard, for the sounds of loud keening had drowned out the radio. It took me a few moments to realize that the sound was coming from me.

"NO!" I choked, hitting the off-dial as hard as I could, not able to listen anymore. "No, no,  _no_!" My body was trembling violently, and horrified sounds were being dragged unwillingly from my lungs.

_Also, feared dead, is Luna Lovegood._

_Also, feared dead, is Luna Lovegood._

_Also, feared dead, is Luna Lovegood._

Luna.

Luna had been taken.

Death Eaters had Luna.

Luna might be...

_Dead_.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Life, Death and Magic: Moonspell Reimagined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912251) by [cheshire_carroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshire_carroll/pseuds/cheshire_carroll)




End file.
